Harry Potter, Age 9
by RainCityWriter
Summary: This is a sequel to Harry Potter, age 8. Please read that story first, it will make things make more sense. This story is based on the idea that the Dursleys die unexpectedly when Harry was 8, and he is placed with Severus Snape as his guardian. This story will contain parental spanking, if that bothers you please don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - Harry's Birthday

This story is a sequel to Harry Potter, age 8. If you have not read that story, I would humbly suggest that you do otherwise things will not make as much sense. Just to refresh memories, however, in the previous story Harry's guardians the Dursley's died when Harry was eight and Severus Snape became his guardian. In that story Snape grew from a cold, disinterested caregiver to someone who was forming a deep and loving attachment with his ward. In this fiction there are going to be parental spankings, if this is not something you want to read about then please enjoy the plethera of other delightful fictions on this site that do not include it. This is your final warning. As always, I appreciate quesitons, ideas, and comments. Enjoy!

Severus Snape looked at the birthday cake and winced. He knew that when he had allowed Molly to throw this birthday party for Harry that she would go a little overboard, but a three tier cake frosted in Gryffindor colors was a little much. But even that could have been forgiven if it hadn't been for the invitation of others! Though he could almost understand the Longbottom boy, even though he was likely a squib, and perhaps even the Finnegan brat, at least they were Harry's age. But their invitation of Lupin was completely inappropriate and he had been glaring daggers at Molly the entire evening. Harry and he had fallen into comfortable companionship with the Weasleys in the past several months, developing a routine of Sunday dinners, birthday parties and even some cooperative schooling activities. So Snape trusted and maybe even liked Arthur and Molly, which added to his sense of betrayal.

Of course, Harry was oblivious to anything that was happening with adults, and was instead enjoying goofing around with the same-aged boys that Molly had provided. Snape would occasionally take a break from glaring at Molly to turn his black stare to the remaining marauder, but the targets of some of his best glares appeared completely oblivious. Lupin politely and quietly watched the festivities, ate the sandwiches and cake, and sipped punch happily. Snape had only seen the man a few times since school, but had never spoken to him since. He found scenes of his childhood humiliations hard to push down out of his mind.

And then the boy caught his eye, the boy that had wheedled his way into his heart, but that of course they were too polite to ever talk about. The boy, despite looking so much like the marauder that had fathered him, was able to learn to trust and attach to a bitter old Potions Master that had been abused and bullied for years by said marauder. Snape could barely believe it himself, but when he looked at the boy his features softened, a phenomenon not unnoticed by the objects of his glares. At least where Harry was concerned, Snape had become soft.

"It's time to open presents!" Molly announced, bringing out a newspaper-wrapped parcel from the other room.

Harry's eyes brimmed with excitement, he had never had a birthday present before. He had never had a cake nor a party either; so he felt as if he was going to explode if he experienced any more happiness. Ripping off the paper, he pulled out a large box of chocolate frogs and a jersey for the Canons. Laughing, he held up the jersey and loved the relaxed, oversized fit. He then opened the gifts from Neville and Seamus, and received a self-inking quill and a toy broom that would fly around your bedroom for ten minutes when thrown in the air. Harry then saw the large present - and knew that this one was from the Professor. Flashing him a cheeky smile, he ripped off the paper to reveal a new broom.

"That's a Comet 210!" Ron recognized it.

"Since Harry has become so much better on the Safesweep I thought it might be time to upgrade," Snape told him. "However, I still installed some extra safety charms on it."

"Thanks, Professor!" Harry yelled, hurtling himself towards the man and nearly knocking him over in exuberance. Snape did not correct the lad, however, but instead patted him on the back kindly and encouraged the boys to go out and play with their new brooms. With Harry's Safesweep no longer necessary, perhaps even the child Ginny could take a ride.

The boys, accompanied by the Weasley brood, made their way out of the house noisily, comparing the upgrades to Seamus' Comet 190, and taking a few jibes at Ron's old Shooting Star. Harry carefully geared up in his safety equipment, knowing he was under the watchful eye of his guardian, and was soon whizzing around the yard in a makeshift game of quidditch.

"I am surprised you would give him a Comet at his age," Arthur mildly observed. "But I expect that his proficiency with the broom is the reason."

"He would hardly be happy on a Shooting Star," Snape admitted. "I did not expect to buy him a full-sized broom until Hogwarts. But he has grown and improved on the broom so much that I knew that had to be his birthday present."

"He looks like his father on that broom," Lupin commented calmly. "Goodness, he just turned a corkscrew going straight up."

"He has some natural talent," Snape conceded, not really wanting to talk to the man.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job with him," Lupin told him firmly. "You can tell that he's happy, growing, healthy, and very attached to you, Severus."

Snape sniffed, somewhat mollified, but still would rather be talking to anybody else. "Thank you," he replied stiffly.

"Severus, this may not be the time or the place," Lupin told him in a rushed, vulnerable voice. "But I want you to know how utterly wretched I feel about how we treated you during our Hogwarts years. I tell you, it still haunts me today."

"Surely you don't think a few words will erase years of . . ."

"No, of course not," Lupin interrupted him, putting his hands in his pockets. "But I just wanted you to know that, and to offer my official apology for what a prat I was to you then. And when I see you raising Harry, James' son, in such a loving and respectful way, I feel doubly ashamed. You are a good man, Severus, and I will admit a better man than I."

Shocked at this speech, Snape turned to look out the window again, not sure of how to answer. He had been prepared for mocking, insults, maybe sly references to past abuse. This upfront honesty that these Gryffindors showed really shocked him. Had they no self-respect? But there was also a part of him, he admitted, that was a little disarmed by the man's honesty and humility, it did take a lot to apologize.

"At some point, Severus, I would ask that I could tell Harry who I am. I don't want to be a father figure, I think you are firmly entrenched in that role and I would never want to interfere with it. But I would love it if it were possible that I could be sort of an uncle?"

"We will see," Severus answered non-committally.

"I will wait until you grant me permission," Lupin nodded. "But for right now it is just so good to see him. He looks so much like his father, it makes my heart jump."

"He has Lily's eyes," Snape told him, looking at his ward, his eyes softening.

"He does," Lupin agreed.

Snape watched Lupin carefully after that, trying not to glare, and realized that Lupin did indeed seem like a different man. His clothes were shabby and patched, but he wore them with a quiet dignity that Snape had to admit was different than the condescending arrogance that he experienced in school. He was exceedingly polite to everyone; complimenting Molly's hospitality more than once and the comfort of the burrow.

Mollified by the apology, he unwittingly began to relax slightly. With his concentration no longer on making sure his displeasure was known to the Weasleys and to _that man_, his brain began to realize that something was off here. Why was Lupin here? Why did the Weasleys invite _that man_ without even consulting with him? Something was awry here, and Snape sniffed a plot afoot. He eyed the partygoers suspiciously, suddenly realizing he would have to be more vigilant. This smelled like Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chat with Dumbledore

I do not own, I only borrow these wonderful characters.

That night, Harry tucked safely into bed, Snape found himself engrossed in the planning of his next years' curriculum. Though of course he would prefer to teach defense against the dark arts, he wanted to make his potion classes as efficient and engaging as possible.

"Severus, my boy!" he hard Dumbledore call from the floo. "Can I come through?"

"Of course," Severus sighed, putting down his quill. Why couldn't the man make an appointment? What if he wasn't available?

"I heard the party at the Weasley's went well," the headmaster announced, his eyes twinkling.

"It was adequate," Snape told him, his eyes flashing, confirming his suspicions. "It was you that invited the werewolf."

"I suggested to Molly that he might be a good guest," Dumbledore chuckled. "I had talked to him this summer and he had been very eager to meet Harry. I assume he was an affable party companion?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you know he apologized to me?"

"The man was quite desperate for a chance to do so," Dumbledore confirmed. "Especially after he heard that you were taking care of Harry. I thought that you might welcome an apology. Was I wrong?"

"I suppose is was appropriate," Severus sniffed. "But if anyone thinks that I will instantly forgive years of abuse with some short verbal apology . . ."

"No, of course not Severus," Dumbledore assured him. "But it does hearten me that you were civil with the man."

"Unlike others, I am no bully," Snape quipped, causing Dumbledore to smile sadly at the Potions Master.

"Good, then that brings us to the subject of Harry."

"Harry?" Snape asked. "He's doing quite well."

"I suspect that he has enjoyed having you home this summer."

"I believe so," Snape agreed, though could not help smiling internally. They had both enjoyed that time.

"Then have you given thought to what you want to do with him this fall?"

Snape looked away, not wanting the older wizard to see the emotion in his face. He had given it thought, and was torn. He wanted Harry to have the normal family life he could have at Spinner's end, but in reality he needed to be able to spend more time at the school. But leaving the boy home with nothing but a house elf for company was problematic too, surely the child would be bored to tears. But taking Harry to Hogwarts with him was a difficult proposition too, did he really want him meeting and spending time with children so much older than himself? And what would he do with him during the day?

"I can see you see the dilemma," Dumbledore acknowledged. "I have given it a great deal of thought and I think that I have a solution."

Snape looked at him in surprise, not realizing that he would be thinking about it as well.

"I think we should have a class of children at Hogwarts that are day students," Dumbledore explained. "Perhaps ten or fifteen students. It could be a sort of pre-school, and we could teach maths and grammar and all of the boring muggle subjects that we assume children should have a good grasp on by the time they come here. It could even be helpful for older students who come needing some remedial help."

"Would you have students floo in?"

"Yes, we could set up a floo especially in their classroom. Except, of course, for children belonging to professors," his eyes twinkled. "They could stay here with their guardians."

"What about my status as a spy?" he asked, not acknowledging his heart warming at Dumbledore acknowledging that Harry belonged to him.

"I think a skilled double agent could spin doing the headmaster the favor of raising Harry Potter," Dumbledore acknowledged. "If our enemy should return or you believe there would be any such demand that you hand Harry over, I'm sure we can blow your cover enough for me to remove the child."

Snape nodded, realizing how much this made sense. It was perfect, in a way, it would give Harry socialization with wizards, they would be able to live at Hogwarts together, and he would be able to resume his role as head of Slytherin.

"That sounds as if it could be an adequate solution," Snape acknowledged. "Where would we recruit other students?"

"As you know, most wizarding families either home-school or hire tutors," Dumbledore said. "I've been asking around a bit this summer, and there seems to be quite a bit of interest in the preschool idea. I think we should have ten students without much difficulty. And because we don't have to worry about boarding for them, they can pay just enough to cover the teacher's salary and their lunch. In some ways, they are really just pooling money to share a tutor."

"Have you given thought to who could teach?" Snape asked, realizing how much this made sense.

"I have," Dumbledore said nervously, and Snape realized he was hedging.

"Who?" Snape demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Now Severus, he really has changed . . . And with the new restriction about people suffering from Lycanopathy not being able to be employed, he is quite in need of something . . ."

"Lupin?!" Snape exploded. "I will not have a werewolf teaching my ward!"

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore began.

"Do not think you can talk me into this!" he shrilled. "Surely you see the stupidity of giving a werewolf access to young and vulnerable children!"

"I believe wolfsbane will allay our fears on that matter," Dumbledore told him firmly, but managed to keep his voice gentle. "You're being unreasonable, Severus."

"Me? Unreasonable?" he blazed. "That werewolf almost killed me, or did you forget?"

"I did not forget," Dumbledore assured him. "And that was the fault of another, not Lupin's. I think you will agree that though Lupin did not stop his friends, of the four he was the most disapproving of their antics."

"That is true," Severus admitted.

"Harry will stay safe," Dumbledore told him. "And Hogwarts is the safest place for Him, you know that. For Harry's safety if nothing else, I also think we should not just hire someone willy nilly that we know nothing about. I have asked several people I know to be trustworthy if they were interested in this position, and Lupin was the only reasonable match."

"You should have consulted with me first," Snape sniffed. "I could have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Surely you see how this really is a good solution," Dumbledore assured him. "And I'm sure Lupin will follow whatever safety precautions you feel necessary. Surely someone as clever as you can conquer the problem of a teacher with a disability."

"Disability," Snape sputtered darkly.

"Yes, disability," Dumbledore confirmed. "Through no fault of his own Lupin was infected with a terrible disease. It almost robbed him of a chance for an education, and it certainly has now affected his ability to get a job. The man has no life, Severus, and is living off of a meager inheritance that will shortly run out. He is destitute."

"I suppose I can rouse some sympathy for him," Snape sniffed again, not looking at the headmaster. "And I'm sure we can come up with adequate safeguards. But if for one minute I think that he threatens Harry in the slightest . . ."

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "Of course."

There was one more fear that niggled Snape's mind, so mild that he could hardly find himself admitting it to himself. He was also afraid that Harry might like the ragged Marauder more than he liked himself. "And he will not tell Harry of his relationship with his parents until I feel it is appropriate," Snape intoned.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "So long as you realize that the boy loves you like a father. Lupin will not interfere with that."

Snape had often wondered if Dumbledore had some sort of mind-reading ability that could breach his occlumency shields, and he again had that sensation of being seen. He looked away in chagrin, but managed to answer, "Of course not, I'm not worried in the slightest," he lied to the headmaster, and they both knew what a hollow lie it was. "But maybe Harry has some room in his life for an Uncle."

"Good man, Severus," Dumbledore answered. "I will make the offer to Lupin tonight, and we can begin to develop the curriculum. There are also several minor details to work out - uniforms, location of classroom, and the like. I will begin to work on those with Lupin, I will consult with you as needed."

"It seems a short time to arrange such a class," Snape observed coldly.

"I think it will work," Dumbledore laughed at him. "I do have some experience with this sort of thing."

"I suppose you do," he admitted, trying to sound gracious.


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco Coming

As always, I do not own, merely play with these wonderful characters.

The next morning, Snape worked in his lab preparing potions for Poppy for the fall as Harry scratched out his schoolwork in the corner. Snape had come to value these times of companionable silence, and he found himself stealing glances at the boy as he stirred. Though Snape was still rankled by the idea of Lupin teaching Harry, he really did see the logic of having Harry at school with him. It actually made him begin to look forward to the coming year rather than the dread he had been feeling at the coming separation between him and his ward. But he also knew that anything could happen there as well, he would have to be vigilant.

"Harry, do you remember the man at your party named Lupin?"

"I think so," Harry answered, looking up. "Wasn't he the scruffy one?"

"Yes, that was him."

"He seemed nice enough. I wasn't really sure why he was there, was he a friend of the Weasleys?"

"Yes, I believe that he is," Snape answered. "I had a chat with Dumbledore yesterday about this fall. He had the notion of setting up a sort of small pre-school class for students your age at Hogwarts."

"I would be able to come to Hogwarts with you?" he asked incredulously.

"We were thinking that was better than staying here by yourself."

"I would love that!" Harry exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Is Ron going to do it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Snape answered dryly. "I'm not sure who will be invited to it, but I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure you have some playmates that are your age."

"That would be so great!" Harry cheered. "I get to be with you at Hogwarts and have friends! Do we live at Hogwarts or come back here?"

"I think we will live there," Snape told him. "I have quarters there that could be easily be expanded to include a bedroom for you."

"Could Maisie come with us?"

"Yes," Snape answered, thinking fondly of the little house elf. "She can come back and forth, she has to come here enough to keep it up with us gone."

"Will I be sorted? and get a wand?"

"Dumbledore is still working out the details," Snape admitted. "But I think that it will be more along the lines of sharing a tutor - and I think the curriculum will consist mainly of the muggle subjects we assume all students to be well versed in before attending Hogwarts. You know, maths and grammar and all of that. There are certain risks associated with underage magic, so you will have to wait until eleven to get your own wand like everyone else."

"You mean I won't be doing magic?"

"Not in class," Snape admitted. "But I think we will continue our private lessons."

Snape had been continuing his wand lessons, and Harry had been progressing rapidly. He seemed especially good at defensive spells, which actually made Snape start feeling better about him being able to at least partially defend himself. He had been working with Harry every afternoon all summer, growing his wand skills and defensive spells. They had even begun to work on some Potions work.

"So the 'scruffy' man at your party will be your teacher."

"He seems nice," Harry nodded. "And sort of gentle. You know, like he's not going to be screaming at the class the whole time."

"You of course will show respect and work hard in his class," Snape told him. "As your guardian, I see all your grades and behavior reports."

"Of course," Harry agreed readily. He had a feeling that the Professor would not put up with a lot from his ward, especially at the school where he worked.

"Because of who your guardians were before you have not experienced the fact that most wizard parents will discipline their children for faults committed at school," Snape warned him smoothly. "Let me assure you that will not be the case with me."

Harry gulped a little and nodded, suddenly understanding how this was going to be different. "They did discipline me," Harry answered softly. "But it was for doing better than Dudley, or is something strange happened that they didn't understand."

"That wasn't discipline, that was hate," Snape corrected him. "And I think we've established that that is not the case with me."

"Yes sir," Harry answered, feeling somewhat better.

Snape allowed silence to fall again, dreading the next thing that he would have to say. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to deal with the fallout, and he certainly was not looking forward to it happening. But of course he had to say something, and soon as it was happening that night. He had just so enjoyed the peace and camaraderie that he and the boy had shared - he was not looking forward to the interruption. And, if he was not mistaken, this would put him firmly back into the role of stern disciplinarian. Shaking himself, he reminded himself who was the adult here.

"I have one other thing to talk about, then," Snape said, taking a sip of tea. "And I'm afraid that you're not going to like it very much."

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked, worried. He had been managing to mostly avoid trouble the last several months.

"Not currently," Snape smirked. "But let's say you have an opportunity coming your way. I have agreed to host Draco Malfoy for a week while his parents are in Paris."

"What?!" Harry shrieked. "Here? Draco?"

"It is very important that I cultivate my relationship with the Malfoys," Snape explained. "They are a great source of information. And I'm not sure if you know this, but Draco is my Godson. It would be most awkward to refuse to host him, especially since I have done it every summer for the past several years."

"He's your Godson?" Harry asked, unexpected tears coming to his eyes. Did Snape love that vile boy more than he loved him?

"Yes, yes," Snape told him, as if it were unimportant. "So you see the position that I'm in. If I refuse, they become suspicious about it, and I lose my source. They could also start poking around to discover who you are, and that's not good either. And so, I need your help."

"I was nice to that prat for an hour before I punched him!" Harry complained. "I really did try my best."

"So I want you to think strategically on how we're going to be able to host him without you blowing your cover," Snape told him. "I have a few ideas that might help."

"It's going to take a miracle."

"It's going to take intelligence and determination," Snape corrected. "Now, we have been talking about defending yourself verbally, and I want you to be able to do that. Draco will not have a wand, and you two are probably evenly matched by size. So far, so good. Now we need to find a way for you to call to me without him knowing. I give Prefects these coins to keep in their pockets, and if they tap them three times I am alerted that they need me."

Harry took the coin, smiling. "I will try to pretend to happen upon you so Draco doesn't know," Snape told him. "Try it, see how it works."

Harry tapped the coin three times, and Snape showed him a corresponding coin in his own pocket that began to glow and vibrate. "See, I will know that you need me, and I still have a trace on you so that I can instantly tell where you are."

"Wicked," Harry smiled, pocketing the coin.

"I will not punish you for defending yourself," Snape told him. "But now that you have tools to use instead of violence, if you throw the first punch I will. I also want to say that the rules are the same in the house, he will likely try to get you to break rules to get into trouble. Don't let him do it."

"Yes sir. But sir, will you, you know, spank Malfoy?"

Snape gave the question a moment of thought before he answered, but then looked at Harry directly and answered, "It is slightly more complicated, but yes I will. I have before, but not often."

"Good," Harry nodded. "It would not be fair if I was the only one under that threat."

"I do not make the threat lightly," Snape reminded him. "I trust you do not feel that I've abused my power? Are you looking for your 200 Galleons?"

Harry laughed, remembering the bet they had made. Snape would pay him 200 Galleons if he ever punished him unjustly or abusively. That promise had done a lot to allay the fears of a young boy, but now he found it almost laughable. Though he still had irrational fears about Snape suddenly abusing him, especially when he got in trouble or was thinking too much about his former life with the Dursleys, when he was rational he knew there was no way that the Potions Master would ever abuse him. Strict, yes, but abusive, no. Spank him, yes; beat him, no.

"You're a good boy, Harry," Snape told him, ruffling his hair. "Now I want you to come with me and prepare your room. Draco comes tonight."

"He's sharing my room?"

"Yes, he is," Snape answered briskly. "I'll put another bed in there, it will be fine."

Harry mumbled something under his breath, and Snape asked sharply, "Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, grouchy. "I'm coming."

Snape nodded at the boy's retraction, but of course he had clearly heard the boy say, "You spank me when _I _lie to _you_." But sometimes the lad did not need to know how good of hearing he really had.


	4. Chapter 4 - Testing Boundaries

I am not JK Rowling, nor do I profit from playing with her characters.

Draco came that evening with a sneer on his face. Harry, resolved to get along enough to avoid punishment, helped him with his bags up to their room. Snape had transfigured the furniture into two twin beds on opposite sides of the room, complete with a small dresser each. Harry couldn't help but feel as if Draco was intruding into his space, but tried to keep that emotion pushed down somewhat. He tried to pretend he was Snape - cold, thinking, unemotional. _It's only a week,_ he told himself.

"I don't want to share with _him_," Draco spat, seeing the living arrangements. "Can't he sleep on the couch?"

"Mr. Baker and you will be sharing," Snape told him firmly. "There is no reason to not. Perhaps the two of you can develop some camaraderie."

Harry and Draco glared at each other, both of them thinking that impossible. A thought also began to niggle at the back of Harry's mind - maybe he could get revenge on the blond boy. When Harry had visited at Draco's house, Draco had goaded him until Harry punched him, which forced Snape to pretend to spank him to mollify Draco's powerful parents. Harry had been humiliated, but he also had gotten a bit of his own back by implicating Draco in his apology. And now, if he were clever, maybe he could even get Draco in trouble with Snape. The mental picture of Draco over Snape's knee made him smile.

"Great, I'm bunking with a blithering idiot," Draco snarled. "Why is he smiling like that?"

"I have no idea," Snape answered slowly, but with a warning glare towards his ward. "Perhaps he is happy to have you as a house guest."

"Of course I am," Harry smiled, making sure his meaning was the opposite.

"Now boys," Snape told them. "I will leave you to unpack. Dinner is in half an hour, I will call you when it's ready. Perhaps you could make plans of how to spend your time over the next week."

Snape left, sweeping out of the room with his black robes. Both boys watched him leave, and then glared at each other.

"Watch yourself, Baker," Malfoy sneered at him. "Snape will do what I ask him to do."

"Arrogant much?" Harry snapped back. "How do you know that he doesn't listen to me more?"

"You're nothing but the son of a mudblood charity case."

Harry put his hand in his pocket, tapping the coin. He was not going to be able to not punch Malfoy.

"You take that back!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy began to lunge as soon as Snape appeared, and he caught him efficiently before he'd even made contact with Harry. Snape landed a loud smack to the seat of the boy's pants, and then set him down again.

"Enough!" he snarled at both of them. "I have been gone for a minute and you are at each other's throats!"

"He started it!" Draco protested, his face flushed with embarrassment at Snape smacking him in front of Baker.

"It does not matter who starts it," Snape firmly told him. "I saw you about to throw the first punch. You two will get along or I will place a sticking charm on both of you and force you to stay on your beds all day, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled.

"And you will both be sitting on very sore bottoms, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they mumbled again.

"Good. Now, Harold, you will come downstairs with me as Draco gets settled."

Harry followed him downstairs, hanging his head in supposed chagrin. When they got downstairs, he flashed a cheeky smile at the professor.

"Did I do that right?" Harry asked. "I called you as soon as I thought I needed you."

"That was well done," Snape admitted. "But it would have been even better if you had figured out how to mollify him. Honestly, Harry, I had to pretend that I was a loyal follower to the Dark Lord, surely you can handle an arrogant child like Malfoy."

Harry, not expecting that correction, looked down. He hadn't thought about how much Snape had had to hide his true feelings in order to do his spy work. Then, a hollow place in Harry's heart opened, and a question he could barely acknowledge began to surface. If he were capable of pretending to be a loyal follower so much that even Voldemort couldn't tell where his true loyalties lie, how could Harry know? What if this was all an act so that he could gain an advantage with Dumbledore? Voldemort?

"I'm going to do some reading, if you'd like to join me," Snape invited.

Silently, Harry followed him to the sitting room. He pulled out the book he'd been reading, but could barely concentrate on the words. Had he been 'handled?' Had Snape showed affection to him just so he would be easier? He'd been a trusting fool, Snape had all but admitted to being a master of deception.

Snape settled down in his chair and pulled out the latest book he'd found about parenting and adoption. Ever since McGonagall had forced him to read the first one as penance for unjustly disciplining Harry, he had made rather a habit of perusing different volumes for ideas. This book focused on the dynamics of the first year. _The first full year is the most intense,_ the book read. _The first phase is often a honeymoon period, in which the child is on their best behavior and is putting their best efforts into attachment and cooperation. Then, when the child begins to feel safe, they will usually move into a testing phase. During the testing phase they will test their boundaries and push against their caregivers to see if their home is safe and if they are truly cared about. During this phase a parent should set firm boundaries, but also communicate love and empathy. Parents who survive this phase should come out the other side with a child that has begun to become fully attached to their caregivers. In this book we look at these phases in the light of attachment theory . . ._

Snape looked up at Harry smugly. It appeared that his parenting had been so exemplary that there would be no testing phase. Surely the boy knew that he loved him and he would do anything to keep him safe, so no assurance necessary. He knew the boundaries were firm, surely he had nothing to worry about. This book is probably more for those pansy sort of parents that have trouble setting firm rules, he smirked.

Dinner was quiet, with both boys looking sulky and non-communicative. Snape silently ate his dinner, surreptitiously watching the boys carefully. _If Harry is acting he is doing a really good job,_ Snape thought suspiciously to himself.

Both boys glowered at each other, angry and just waiting for the other one to start something. Snape sighed, apparently dinner conversation was up to him tonight. When dessert was brought out, he decided to try.

"I believe tomorrow maybe all three of us could fly somewhere together," Snape suggested. "Draco has brought his broom. There is a lake not far from here that we could go."

"So we do fun stuff when _he's_ here!" Harry snapped. "Funny we never do things when it's just me here."

"I told you he loved me more," Draco gloated. "Godson versus charity case, remember?"

"Draco!" Snape snapped, horrified by what the little blighter had said.

Harry, giving in to the rage building in him, lunged at Draco, who was lunging at him at the same time. Soon they were punching each other with relish. Harry suddenly found himself floating in the air, separated from Draco and suspended against his wish. "Let me down!" he yelled, but realized that he couldn't even hear himself yell it.

"You two will stop this now," Snape growled. "This is enough. Now, you will both be spanked and go straight to bed afterwards." He let them both down now, and they did not resume their fight. In fact, they both began to look nervous.

"You will both silently go up to your room now and put on your pajamas and lie face down in bed," Snape instructed. "How well you obey what I instruct will determine how many smacks you get. Now move."

Both boys jumped to obey, the fear of their punishment temporarily overcoming their animosity towards each other. Harry silently put on his pajamas, and then lay down on the bed as instructed. His stomach clenched thinking about his punishment to come, it had been a few months since he had received a spanking. He glowered a bit at Malfoy, blaming him, but then another part of him recognized the real reason behind the spanking. The reason that what Malfoy had said upset him was because the thought it might be true.

Snape appeared in their room, tall and authoritative. Harry buried his face in his pillow, not wanting to look at the man. His stomach clenched. He heard Snape sweep over to Malfoy's side of the room first, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least Malfoy was getting his first.

Harry heard mumbled speaking, and realized that Snape had cast a muffling charm. He heard the talking, but couldn't understand the words. Then, he heard the sharp sound of Snape smacking Malfoy's backside. Harry peeked out, his curiosity overcoming his self-preservation, and saw that Snape had his hand on Malfoy's back and was smacking him firmly as he lay in bed. Malfoy's face was buried in the pillow, but Harry saw the telltale shaking of his shoulders to see that he was crying. After ten smacks, Snape patted the boys shoulder and murmured some words to him that Harry couldn't hear. He looked away, he did not want to see him comfort his enemy.

All too soon, he felt the presence of the potions master beside him on the bed.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" he drawled. "I thought we'd talked about you not throwing the first punch."

"He made me mad," Harry answered, grumpily. "He was totally asking for it. And he was about to punch me too."

"You are remarkable cavalier for a boy about to get spanked," Snape intoned, arching an eyebrow. "Care to tell me what you're really thinking?"

"No," he answered, cheekily.

"Harry," Snape sighed. "You have endured far worse provocation than the silliness that fool spouted out. Why lose it like that and force me to punish you?"

"Whether you punish me or not is your choice," Harry snapped.

"All right, we can talk after you have a sore bum," Snape told him, resigned. "Now, do you have any plea for leniency?"

"Just don't spank me worse than the boy you actually love," Harry snapped, a tear forming in his eye.

"I see," Snape answered, sitting down on the side of his bed. "That's what this is about."

"Whatever, spank me already," Harry snapped.

"Harry, I do not love Draco more than you," Snape told him. "Would you really believe that, after all we've been through together?"

"Yes, and how well you've 'handled' me," Harry spat.

"I don't think there's a way I can convince you," Snape admitted. "You're just going to either have to believe me or not. I hope you do believe me, but that is your choice. I also have to punish you for your misbehavior, so I think ten is just, do you disagree?"

Harry grumbled a response, and buried his face in his pillow. He was not going to give Draco the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

"Draco prefers that I not spank him over my lap," Snape told him. "So I will give you the choice this time. Would you rather be on my lap or laying down in bed?"

Harry felt torn, wishing Snape had not given him the choice. He would much prefer to be in Snape's lap, he liked feeling physically connected to the man when he was being reprimanded. But did Draco think only babies got spanked that way? He didn't know how to answer.

"I don't care," he spat, trying to sound angry and strong. He could almost convince himself that he was. "On the bed or whatever."

Snape placed one hand firmly on Harry's back, and said, "You will not fight with Draco any more. This is what will happen if you do." Then, he proceeded to smack Harry's backside hard for ten smacks. Harry gasped at how much the impact hurt, it had been a while and he had forgotten. And his thin pajamas offered little protection against Snape's hand, he hadn't realized that his trousers had buffered the smacks just a little. The smacks kept coming, firm and evenly spaced, until he had to fight the tears from falling. With two extra hard spanks to his upper thighs to end, Harry choked out a sob.

Snape then sat beside Harry, gently patting his back until he was able to calm down. He rubbed softly, willing Harry to breath deeply and to control the emotions of anger and betrayal. Snape allowed himself to feel the edges of what Harry felt, and frowned as he felt the hot raggedness of jealousy. Harry really did think that he would love Draco more.

"Would you like a hug?" Snape asked gently.

"Draco didn't need a hug," Harry snapped back, though succeeded in sounding more as if he longed for one than he was angry.

Sighing again, Snape answered, "There, I cast a glamour. To him it looks like I am sitting and lecturing you. Draco is not my ward, you are. Now, do you want a hug?"

Harry wished that he didn't, he wished that he could say something nasty to force the Professor to leave him. But the truth was, he really did want a hug. That spanking had hurt, and he wanted comfort. And at another level, he also felt bad for fighting with Draco and knew that Snape hadn't wanted to punish him. And he really had been as nice about it as he could have been without sacrificing his honor in not meting out a promised punishment. Wordlessly, Harry crawled onto the Professor's lap and let the man's arms wrap around him. He rubbed his face against the man's robes, breathing in the warm botanical smell that always clung to him from the potions he brewed.

"I hate having to punish you, Harry," Snape confessed, stroking the boy's hair softly. "Will you please endeavor to figure out another way with Draco?"

Harry nodded, not speaking. He knew that he had to.

"Harry, there is something that I have not explained adequately to you," Snape told him, enjoying the closeness with the boy. "For most of the world I am, well, I'm not a nice man. I realize that with you I have . . . softened. I did not realize how much until tonight. But for this to work this week, for me to maintain my cover, I am going to have to appear strict and uninterested. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry sniffed.

"Alright. Good. But here's the rub, I think we both enjoy the . . . relationship we have. I thought we could pretend for the week that I'm disinterested in you, but I see now that it's not going to work. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe if we have a time every day where you can hug me?" Harry asked. "Then it would be easier to pretend."

"Alright," Snape agreed. "I will endeavor to figure out a way to be alone with you every day for a hug. It is, well, necessary for the both of us. Agreed?"

Harry nodded again, not wanting this hug to be over.

"So you are going to have to do the tough job of hearing me be sarcastic and uncaring and believing that to be false," Snape told him. "You have to tell yourself that it is an act, and that you know better. Understand?"

"I will do my best."

"Good. Now, lay down in your bed and do your best to look like you hate me and are offended and hurt by your punishment."

Harry obeyed, not finding those feelings too hard to conjure at all. His bottom still hurt, after all.

"All right, the two of you," Snape growled. "I have decided against the sticking charm because with my luck you would wet the bed. However, you will find that you cannot leave your bed except to use the bathroom. If you two manage to contrive a way to hit each other again, I will return and administer a spanking that will make that one look like a love pat. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both murmured.

"Unless you want to spend the rest of the week stuck to your bed, I suggest you two discuss how you are going to call a truce. I will not put up with these shenanigans any longer. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they murmured, and Snape left the room with a flourish of robes. Pointedly, he did not close the door. The message was clear; he would be watching and listening.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truce

As always, don't own or profit.

It was several minutes before Harry worked up the courage to speak. He knew it would have to be him, there's no way that Draco would start this sort of conversation. But he also didn't want to appear weak, he had to call a truce on his terms. How could he do it?

"Ol' Snape sure can wallop your arse," Harry said ruefully.

"Nothing compared to my father," Draco answered with a snort. "But it still does sting a bit. He's all babyish about it too - like a bare hand will scare us all that much."

"He does know how to use a ruler," Harry admitted.

"Oh yeah, that time in our closet," Draco snorted again. "You sure kicked up a fuss about that, Baker."

"Well, it hurt," Harry replied, calming his flare of resentment. "I bet you would have yelled too."

"Probably," Draco admitted. "If nothing else, it convinces them that they're doing an adequate job and don't need to hit harder, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, but disagreed about the Dursleys. They weren't affected by how much he yelled. Harry hoped this newfound ability to talk without punching each other would translate into a truce.

"That bastard," Draco commented casually. "He's not even my first Godfather, he's like fourth in line. And he thinks he can do that."

"I don't want that again," Harry told Draco. "And I sure don't want it with a ruler. We need to figure out how to get along enough not to get it."

"Whatever, Baker," Draco snorted. "I still don't like you, and don't think I don't remember how you got me in trouble with your 'apology' to me. As if my father would let such a slight go as a social inferior like you looking all wide-eyed about the horror of me using a bad word."

"You provoked me!"

"Maybe I did," Draco answered. "But you are pretty easy to bait."

Harry didn't answer, he knew Draco was right. "Well, we both paid this time and we both paid that time," Harry surmised. "And I can guarantee you that I won't be spanked alone with you here, even if I have to make stuff up."

"Fine, Baker, have it your way," Draco spat. "Truce."

"Truce," Harry replied, covering himself with the blanket. Even though it was hours before when he would normally go to bed, he found himself drowsy.

The next morning, both boys found that they could easily leave their beds, so they jostled each other to use the bathroom and then jostled each other as they came stamping down the stairs. Snape rolled his eyes, but was encouraged that at least the tension between them seemed to have lessened. Maybe having a common enemy would be uniting for the boys. He now regretted allowing the Malfoy brat to come, he didn't realize it would be so volatile. He should have known, and he should not have asked that much from Harry. He was still a boy, and he wasn't yet sure of Snape's affection, and he wished he could have found a way out of it. But Merlin knew how he could have avoided it, it would have left inconvenient questions and maybe even cut off his source of information. Could he have realistically faked some form of illness to get out of it?

Snape had prepared Harry as much as he thought he could at the time, but looking back he should have done more. Perhaps with more time, and more assurance from Snape it would have worked better. Maybe he should have even asked Harry beforehand - that would have given him the feeling of more ownership in it. He grimaced at the reality that he had had to spank his ward for being provoked by that horrible child. He should never have told Harry that he would do that if he fought Draco again, because then he had to follow through on it. He thought it would prevent the fighting. Sighing, he wondered about the ethics of forcing the little Malfoy brat to take a calming potion every morning, or perhaps keep him asleep for the week. He realized yet again how new he was at this fatherhood thing, and wondered again why Dumbledore had assigned him the task. Would he hurt Harry more than help him?

His thoughts shifted to the upcoming interview with the social worker. He hadn't told Harry that he had begun the process for adoption, a part of him didn't think that it would really happen and therefore he didn't want to get the lad's hopes up. Another part of him, one that he himself did not give words to, knew that he was also afraid of Harry's reaction. What if the boy didn't want to be permanently linked to the "bat of the dungeons"? He didn't think he could take the child not wanting him. And especially as he knew he didn't really know what he doing, wouldn't Harry rather be adopted by the Weasleys? Or even Lupin?

"Really? Oatmeal?" Malfoy complained, breaking Snape's reverie by turning his nose up at the bowl he was served.

"It's healthy," Snape replied dryly. "There's fruit and toast as well."

Malfoy, pointedly pushing away the porridge in favor of the toast and fruit, glared at the Potions Master, who pretended to ignore him in favor of the paper that he was reading. He wanted Snape to understand the gravity of his offense, and the man seemed to be ignoring him completely.

"That was unnecessary," Malfoy told him. "You forget that you are just my Godfather, not my father."

Snape, not even pretending to not understand what he was talking about, flipped back the top of the paper and fixed the boy with a hard, black stare. "Would you rather I have contacted your father and had him floo here to deal with your misbehavior?" he asked in a soft, menacing voice. "I was under the impression that you would rather my punishment for your misbehavior than his."

Malfoy flushed, not liking that that stupid Baker boy was listening in on this conversation. But he had to press forward or Snape would try to think he could discipline him at whim.

"If you dare touch my person like that again I'll . . ."

"As I told you last night," Snape firmly interrupted, flipping the paper back as if this argument was beneath him. "You are here and therefore under my authority until your father returns. I will discipline you as I see fit. Any arguments may be taken up with your father, I am happy to arrange a floo call since it is quite a distance for an owl. Unless you want to do that, I consider this matter closed."

"You aren't even pureblood and you dare to lay your hands on me!" Draco shrilled at him.

"You have the choice to end this conversation now or I will put you over my knee here in the kitchen," Snape drawled, uninterested, turning the page in his newspaper. "And yes, Draco, I mean over my knee."

Wisely, Draco dropped it. Harry watched in amazement that Draco thought he could talk to Snape like that, but also admired the maneuvering that Snape did. If he could maneuver like that maybe he could get along with Draco, or at least not resort to fistfighting.

"You two boys will spend the morning on school work or reading," he told them, folding his paper and then taking a sip of tea. "And if your work is adequate then you may spend the afternoon outdoors, flying or whatever."

"I liked the idea of us all taking a trip together," Harry encouraged.

"I think if today goes well we can do that tomorrow," Snape agreed. "Perhaps a picnic would be nice."

Harry and Draco worked silently together, each of them doing their schoolwork. Harry was surprised that Draco did not protest the work, and he realized that this must be a normal thing for wizarding families. He remembered that Snape had explained that most wizards were homeschooled, and that rich families had tutors. He suspected that Draco's tutor had given him work to do while away.

After their homework and a mostly silent lunch, both of them went outside to enjoy the sunshine and their brooms. With triumph, Harry realized that his Comet 210 was a newer model than Malfoy's Comet 190.

"Well, it's because I got it two years ago, Baker," Malfoy snapped. "At least I don't have to wear all of that silly protective gear."

"Snape said that you had to," Harry protested, secretly tapping his coin in his pocket. "You're really going to disobey him this soon after you were punished?"

"That is why punishment works on peasants like you," Draco snapped back. "You care about a little pain. I don't care, so he can take his rules and . . ."

"Here is your safety equipment," Snape interrupted his tirade. "I know you would never fly without it against my wishes, so I brought it out to you."

"I don't want to wear it."

"I'm aware of that, Draco," Snape answered in a disinterested voice. "However you also know that I don't often take your opinion into account when I set safety rules. It's your choice; you can stay on the ground or you can wear safety equipment. Any other choice gets you stuck to your bed for the remainder of the day."

Grumbling, Draco put on the pads and helmet that Snape brought for him, not looking at Harry. Harry tried not to snort audibly past the barest minimum that Draco would hear, but that also brought a sharp look from his guardian.

"Stay out of trouble and don't get hurt," Snape quipped at them. "Watch the wards, they won't let you fly past them."

Harry nodded, not pushing his luck, and they took off in the air. Harry savored the sunshine and wind, again mentally thanking Snape for giving him such a great broom. He flew a few lazy loops to warm up, and then began scanning to see where Draco had flown to. To his surprise, Draco was flying on his broom but making no effort to do any of the fun things like loops and corkscrews. Suspiciously, he looked at the boy - hadn't he said he'd had his broom for two years?

They continued to fly together, tacitly ignoring the other, and Harry could tell that he was trying to nonchalantly imitate some of the moves that Harry was making. And he wasn't succeeding very well, either. Harry flew up high towards the wards, and then careened off at the last second before he hit the barely visible barrier. He saw Malfoy attempt something similar, and then a truly wicked thought entered his mind. What if he could get Malfoy to crash into the barrier? Mostly the barrier would just slow your broom, but if you hit hit hard enough it could jolt you into unseating you. _I can't dare him to do it, _Harry told himself. _Snape would punish me. But maybe if I just sort of tempted him . . ._

Harry began to do corkscrews with abandon, always being careful to avoid the barrier at the last minute. Malfoy began to imitate what he was doing, but his corkscrews were messy and not controlled. Grinning, Harry pushed them up further, just shaving the barrier when he turned away.

"Look at me!" Harry yelled as he again buzzed the barrier closely.

"You peasant show-off," Draco growled back. Predictably, however, Draco began to do the same. But with the boy's lack of control over his broom, however, he was brushing up against the barrier and jolting himself.

"Not funny," Draco growled as his broom slowed and stuck.

"Not my fault you can't do it," Harry laughed back at him. Then Draco, with rage in his eyes, pulled his broom back and began accelerating straight towards Harry. Harry, yelping in surprise, sped away from Draco's onslaught.

Harry played with Draco's chase, however, enraging the other boy. Harry did lazy loops just out of reach and slowed and sped up so that Draco didn't have a chance to catch him. He let Draco get close, and then kept just out of his reach. Draco, yelling and cursing, grew angrier and angrier.

"I'll get you you stupid peasant!" Draco yelled, trying to control his broom.

"Sure you are," Harry laughed back. "Either get a better broom or a better flyer first."

Harry, eyes sweeping forward after mocking Draco, realized that he was about to hit the barrier. By reflex he pulled his broom back just in time, but realized with a sickening sink in his stomach that there would be no way Draco could pull up. He heard the crash, saw the broom splinter, and saw Malfoy fighting madly as his broom descended to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6 - Aftermath

As always, I don't own nor profit

Harry dove with his broom, hoping to be able to catch Malfoy or somehow prevent him from being hurt. He knew it was futile, but he was able to grab the brush part of Malfoy's broom enough to slow it a little. He cried out, however, as Malfoy hit the ground with some force. The cracking sound of something breaking, either the broom or a bone, shot through the air, sickening Harry. He tapped the coin as soon as his finger could reach it, and he hurried down to where Malfoy lay, clutching his arm in pain.

"You did that on purpose!" the blond boy yelled, clutching his arm in pain.

"I didn't actually," Harry protested, worried about getting to close to the thrashing boy.

"Draco!" Snape called out sharply, kneeling down beside him. "Where does it hurt?"

"My arm," Draco answered. "It's broken."

"Hold still," Snape ordered sharply. "I'm going to run a diagnostic." His wand hovered over the boy, glowing slightly.

"You have a buckle fracture in your right arm, a sprained shoulder, two cracked ribs and some abrasions," Snape announced. "This would have been infinitely worse without that safety equipment."

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Snape snapped back. "I am going to levitate him to the house. Harold, pick up his broom."

"Yes, sir," he agreed, picking up the splintered broom. He followed on foot, carrying both their brooms, as they made their way back to the house. Snape transformed the sofa in the front room into a hospital bed, and placed Draco on it.

"Accio pain relieving potion and anti-inflammatory," Snape barked out, and two potions came flying over to him. He held them to Draco's mouth without a word of explanation, his brows knitted into deep grooves. Draco choked them down, making a face, and then gradually was able to let go of his arm. Snape gently took it and examined it, feeling for the pulse in his wrist, and then pressing on each fingernail in turn to check blood flow.

"Harold," Snape barked with authority. "I need to call Draco's father. You will stay with him and call if you see anything that worries you."

"Yes sir," Harry answered quickly. "I will."

"I will be right back," Snape agreed, and went to his potions laboratory to make the call.

"How are you?" Harry asked lamely.

"How do you think?" Draco spat. "Thought you were really smart, didn't you? Making me crash like that."

"I didn't make you!" Harry protested. "You were the one chasing me like a maniac and super mad because I was better than you! And I tried to slow you down a bit when you were crashing."

"Show off!"

"Jealous git!" Harry retorted.

Draco just glared, knowing that Harry was right. His jealousy had caused this, but he wasn't about ready to admit it. He also knew that he owed that stupid boy a debt, he had in fact tried to save him and had helped care for him. It rankled.

Harry, calming down a little and beginning to feel guilty, said, "Would you like some water or something?"

"Not now," Draco answered, though politely. "I will wait until we see what happens."

"Will you have to go to the hospital?"

"I may have to go to St. Mungo's," Draco explained. "But Snape is nearly as good of a healer as any of those, it's part of being a potions master. He patches people up all the time when, well, when there's an injury that people don't really want St. Mungo's to know about, right?"

Harry nodded, not really knowing what Draco meant but not really wanting to ask more details.

Snape returned then, his lips set in a hard line. He had just endured Lucius lecturing him on proper broom safety and attention to the precious Malfoy heir, but at least he hadn't had to talk to Narcissa. Lucius was far more reasonable than his wife; she would have floo'd through and likely berated him horribly, if not actually taken a stick to him. But, at least Lucius had given him permission to treat the child who would hopefully be none the worse for wear by the time he was to go home on the following Sunday.

"I have a few more potions to gather," Snape explained. "You shall find yourself much better by morning, Draco. Harold, stay with him until I return."

Harry remained silent as Snape was gone, watching Draco breathe and his eyes close. He felt guilt blossom in his stomach and chest, he should not have tempted Draco to chase him. It had sounded like such a great way to get even with the prat, but now he just felt terrible. And Snape was going to be so mad at him too, he would probably get the ruler. If not kicked out of the house entirely. Would he get grounded? Would Snape re-think him coming to Hogwarts? He felt tears starting to form.

"I told you he would be alright, Harold," Snape snapped at the boy when he looked at his face upon his return. "No need for a fuss. Now Draco, there are several potions for you to take. You need one for mending bone for your ribs and arm, and another for your sprain. Here, take them and then I can do the healing spells."

Draco silently choked down the potions, coughing and sputtering.

"I know," Snape told him softly. "That's a bad one. Here, now the sprain one."

Draco took it too, grimacing.

"Okay," Snape directed. "Just lay down and let me do the spells now."

Snape took his wand, and waving it gently over his arm, he mumbled a spell that Harry could not quite hear. He then went over Draco's ribs, and then to his shoulder. Draco grimaced a bit at the sensation, but then moved his arm a lot easier.

"Healing like this takes energy," Snape told him. "You will be mostly healed by tomorrow, but you need to sleep now. Take this last potion now, it will make you sleep."

Draco nodded, drank the last potion he was given, and then his eyes drooped heavily. Snape arranged him gently as he fell asleep, and tucked the blanket around him.

"Go to your room, Harry," Snape told him firmly. "I will be there in a minute."

Harry drug himself upstairs, afraid of what Snape was going to say. And do. He gulped in fear. But in some ways he also welcomed it, at least it would help him get rid of this guilt that he was feeling. He had made Draco crash, and he crashed so badly he could have been killed. How would he have felt then? Harry laid on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, waiting for the wrath of Snape to fall.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked as he entered the room a few minutes later, his voice full of concern. "Harry, are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt . . . yet," he answered, stifling sobs. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't mean for it to happen . . ."

"Yes, yes," Snape told him, relieved. "Let's not be overly dramatic, child. Now tell me what happened."

Harry swiftly and honestly explained the encounter, how he had been showing off, and how he felt when Draco had fallen. His face stayed buried in the pillow the whole time, and he waited for Snape to pronounce the sentence. Or maybe he would just start whacking him.

Snape looked down at the small frame of the boy, and his heart softened. He know that he could easily punish the boy, and in fact the boy expected it. It had been reckless of him to fly that way, and that alone was enough to get him at least a few good swats. But, Snape also knew how hard it was to interact with a boy your age that was as difficult as Draco was to Harry. He didn't have the heart to punish the boy, and he didn't think he really deserved it anyway. He made the decision, and sat down beside the boy.

"I see why you feel guilty," Snape told him. "You were tempted to really hurt Draco. But I think that guilt is a bit misplaced; I don't see how this is completely your fault. Draco felt jealous, and Draco decided to chase you like that. True, you could have chosen not to tempt him to chase you, baiting him was impolite. But, he had been pretty impolite to you too, and I understand why you did it. I know what it's like to have a boy your age bullying you, and I understand how hard it is."

"You do?" Harry sniffed.

"That story for another time," he told him.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"You're not in enough trouble to be punished this time," Snape told him seriously. "But perhaps enough to get you to feel guilty enough not to do that again?"

"I won't!" Harry promised, twisting around to look at Snape. "I promise."

"Good, then," Snape told him, lightly smacking his backside. "Next time I will not be so merciful. No more crazy flying, and no more showing off. But you did the right thing in calling me right away, and from what I understand you also tried to save Draco the fall. You most likely prevented a more serious injury by slowing his broom as much as you were able, and that counts for something. Now, I believe it's time for something else I promised. Would you like your hug now?"

Smiling and wiping the tears from his cheeks, Harry nearly bounced onto Snape's lap. He let his arms surround him, and loved that feeling. It felt even better without a sore backside like the last time. He could even hear Snape's heart beat.

"Draco will sleep through to tomorrow morning," Snape told him. "So it will be just us for dinner tonight. Perhaps a lesson in wands after dinner?"

"Sounds great," Harry agreed. It sounded really good just to have a quiet evening with the professor that evening.

"I got a list today of the supplies necessary for the class you're going to be in this fall. Perhaps we can go shopping to pick up the necessary supplies."

"After Malfoy is gone, right?" Harry asked, although there was a sinking feeling in his stomach even as he said it. He knew what Snape was going to say next, but he dreaded hearing the words.

"Malfoy can come too," Snape told him. "After all, he's going to be in your class with you."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Picnic

_As always, I don't own and just borrow. _

Draco was up and around the next morning, groggy and stiff but not in pain any more. He showered, getting the last of the twigs and leaves out of his hair from the accident, and found himself wondering what to do about that Baker boy. He had been set up to hate the boy, his father had told him that the child was beneath him, and that as a half-blood he was little better than a peasant. But the boy showed clear bravery and talent on the broom, so much so that Draco found himself admiring him just a little. And then the bloody mudblood had to save him, or at least do his best to slow down the broom. Though Draco knew himself to be arrogant, selfish and driven, he also had a clear sense of honor. He would not be able to treat Harry as his enemy any more. But then that left him confused on how he would treat him.

"Breakfast, Malfoy!" Harry called to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Just dandy," he snarled back, but quickly combed his wet hair and left the bathroom for breakfast.

"We're having pancakes," Snape announced as Draco descended. "How are you feeling, Draco?"

"Better," he admitted. "My shoulder is still a little sore."

"Sprains are harder to heal than breaks," Snape told him. "It's because bones have a better blood supply than tendons. You could be sore for a few days, but you should have full motion. Can you move it?"

Draco moved it experimentally, and found that he could roll it around just fine.

"Excellent," Snape told him. "But let that be a lesson to you on flying unsafely, Draco," he lectured. "If Harry hadn't slowed you down, and if you hadn't been wearing protective equipment, you could have been seriously injured. You need to not fly beyond your ability."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, realizing he was right and that he should just accept the reprimand. "Are Harold and I going to be punished?"

"No," Snape told him. "I am going to let there be only natural consequences to this incident."

They started eating their pancakes in silence, each thinking about moving forward. Draco scowled at the fact that the natural consequences to this incident is that he would have to be kinder to the peasant boy that got under his skin. He had not really known many other boys his age, and most of them had been sons of pureblood families like his own. The fact that this boy didn't see that he was Malfoy's inferior just really annoyed him. Sighing, he realized that he was just going to have to suck it up.

Harry grimaced, thinking that the natural consequences were for him to not be showing off. He knew it was true, and he felt grateful for the guardian that was beginning to understand him better. Harry had really enjoyed the previous evening with his guardian, they had a simple dinner together, practiced wand work, and then ate chocolate cake for dessert afterwards in the sitting room. It felt good just to have that time together, and best yet, Snape allowed Harry to crawl into Snape's lap for a long hug before bed. When Snape hugged him Harry felt his doubts and his worries melt away; it was easy to believe that the man cared about him. It was easy to pretend that he was his father.

But now he was back "handling" Draco, and he warily watched the other boy. He resented the intrusion on his life and relationship with his guardian, but he also wanted to prove himself. Snape wanted him to be able to handle the arrogant prat, he was going to figure out how to do it.

"I think if Draco feels up for it, we should have a picnic," Snape announced. "You two can work on your schoolwork this morning, and we'll fly out to the lake for lunch."

"That sounds good," Harry agreed. "Malfoy, are you up for it?"

"I'm up for it," Draco agreed. "But isn't my broom broken?"

"I fixed it," Snape replied briskly. "It should be as good as new."

Harry smirked, repairing Draco's broom had been the subject of their wand practice yesterday. Snape had patiently showed him how to pieces the shards together and carefully repair them, making sure that the original spells on the broom wouldn't be harmed. By the time they were done the broom looked new, with only the merest ghost of cracks showing that it had been broken into so many pieces.

"Thanks," Draco thanked him, reaching for a pancake. "It will be nice to fly without worrying about those bloody wards."

"Language, Draco," Snape corrected him. "But yes, I can understand your sentiment."

That afternoon they found themselves past the wards, each flying on their brooms. Maisie was going to meet them there at the lake and set up their picnic, so they were each able to fly unencumbered. Snape led the way, as the boys did not know where they were going. It had been so long since he had actually flown on a broom for any distance; they weren't as convenient as the floo or apparating, but he had to admit that there was something nice about the sunshine and wind. Though Draco couldn't do the tricks that Harry could, he was competent in flying straight, so the three of them made their way to the lake.

Maisie met them there with a red checked tablecloth and sandwiches, but they spent some time flying over the lake first. Harry came so close to the water that he could dip his finger in the water as he raced along, spraying it up and then pulling the broom up and away. He loved the water, loved the blue sky, and loved the freedom of not worrying about hitting the wards.

"Not too far," Snape called to the boys, and sat himself on the grass in the sun. Just last night he was berating himself for making the mistake of letting Draco come to stay, and now it seemed as if he had been worried for nothing. The boys seemed to be getting along so much better, maybe it would actually work.

Snape drowsed in the sunshine, lounging in the halfway point between awake and asleep, and allowed his mind wander to Lily. He hardly ever let his mind go there, the pain was not worth the sweetness of the memory. But today, in the soft, late summer sunshine with her son zooming overhead, he allowed his mind to wander to her memory. A particularly sweet memory came to mind, it had been a day that they had spent together in the sunshine during the summer before Hogwarts. He could picture her red hair swinging behind her as she led him through long grass, and she reached her hand behind her to take Snape's hand in hers. He had taken it, holding it gently as they went through the grass, and wishing she would never let him go. Sometimes Harry reminded him so much of her, some of his movements and certainly his eyes. _She would be so proud of her son,_ Snape thought to himself.

By the time the boys had returned from their laps around the lake, they were dripping with lakewater from a mid-air collision that had tumbled them both into the water. They were laughing, pushing each other, and threw themselves on the picnic blanket. Rolling his eyes, Snape flicked his wand to perform a drying spell, and then let Maisie hand out the sandwiches and fruit that she had brought.

"I think we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Snape told the two boys. "I have your supply lists, and for Draco we can just use Lucius' store credit. He gave me permission for this trip if we found time in our schedules."

"Do we get to get robes and cauldrons and everything?" Draco asked.

"Robes, yes; cauldrons, no," Snape answered. "Your school uniforms have been set, you will be wearing black and white and have no house affiliation. There will be no wands or cauldrons, you will not be casting or brewing. Most of the classes will be what you've been studying previous to now: maths, grammar, spelling, muggle history, and so on. The headmaster is thinking of having different professors rotate in to teach at different times, to give students a beginning understanding of the subjects they will learn when they become regular students at Hogwarts."

"Why are we doing it this year?" Draco asked. "I'm not sure that this won't be boring. I didn't mind my tutor, but father says that being at Hogwarts has some advantages. I think he would just rather not be bothered with having me at home."

"Many parents like the idea of boarding school for that reason," Snape agreed. "But I think you might like it as well. You get to be around other students your age every day, not just when your parents entertained."

"I'm looking forward to that," Harry added. "I mean, it was nice to be here with just Maisie to get my bearings, and this summer has been really fun. But I don't want to get left here again when you head back, Professor."

"I must say it will be nice to see you every day, Harold," Snape agreed. "I hope to see more of you as well, Draco," he nodded towards his Godson.

"I'll be floo'ing in just for the day," Draco complained. "Baker gets to stay there all the time."

"He'll be in my quarters with me," Snape explained. "I am having the house elves add a bedroom as we speak. Perhaps Harold might invite you to stay on occasion." There, Snape thought. That put the power of having Draco visit directly with Harry, and so then he gets to choose if it happens. That gave Draco extra incentive to be kind to his ward.

"I can't wait!" Harry said, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

The next day, Harry found himself going to Diagon Alley as he had the previous spring, but this time it was filled with students buying things for school. By the time they got their books, robes, and other supplies for school, Severus was looking forward to a quiet lunch. He found a small cafe, and quickly seated himself and the two boys.

"I want a cheeseburger!" Harry announced. "Can I have one? Please? And hot chips?"

"Fish and chips!" Draco chimed in.

"Yes, yes," he said, calming them. This was certainly better than the first time he took Harry out and he was almost too frightened to order anything. Perhaps some time with the arrogant Malfoy heir might have not been the worst thing for Harry after all.

As Severus ate his braised pork with sauteed vegetables, he watched the two boys interact. They weren't easy friends like Harry and Ron were, but he was seeing the beginnings of respect between the boys, and hopefully that could translate into at least tolerating each other when they went to Hogwarts together.

And the rest of the week went much the same, with the boys mostly tolerating each other and hostilities not going past verbal sparring and jostling each other. But on the final day, both boys came down to breakfast a little subdued. He wondered if they would actually miss each other.

"Draco, I will floo you over to your parents' house after breakfast," Snape told him. "I hope you are all packed up."

"I am," he admitted. "It's only two weeks until classes start, yeah?"

"Two weeks," Harry confirmed. "Ron and Ginny are going to come too, Draco, and we're going to have much fun!"

"I can't wait to try out a real Quidditch pitch," Draco said. "Do you know anything about our teacher, Professor?"

"His name is Remus Lupin," Snape replied.

"I met him at my birthday," Harry explained. "He looks shaggy but pretty nice."

"Well, if he's shaggy you'll feel right at home!" Draco exclaimed, pushing a little against Harry in jest.

"And if he's nice he'll be much different than you!" Harry retorted, laughing. "And let's hope he's nice with as much trouble as we're going to get in this year."

"Trouble will be disciplined," Snape intoned. "You two will become acquainted with detentions if you do not follow the rules and regulations."

"An older boy once told me that some professors hang students upside down by their heels in detention," Draco smirked. "I'd like to see you do that, Baker."

"Detentions are normally boring or tiring," Snape told them. "You usually write lines or you do some project to help the professor. I often have students either chop unpleasant potion ingredients or scrub out cauldrons. Lines never help anyone, I prefer detentions that are useful. But detentions are not abusive or hurtful, and students are not ever physically disciplined except by their heads of houses, and even that is very rare."

"If we're not in a house, who will our head of house be?" Draco asked.

"Probably Professor Lupin," Snape replied. "I'm sure Dumbledore has thought out details like that. I believe Professor Lupin will be responsible for you all day, from the time you come in the morning to the time that you floo home in the afternoon."

"Are going to have after school activities?" Harry asked. "It would be really great if we could have quidditch lessons or something."

"We can think about that," Snape answered. "But Quidditch could be part of a physical education program, perhaps. Strictly speaking, it is magic to use brooms, but most wizarding families allow their pre-Hogwarts students to use brooms. So, I think that could be something that works."

"I wish we were going tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed. "It will be so much fun!"

Snape, wondering himself, decided to hold his tongue.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dueling with Dolores

_As always, I don't own these characters. I also just wanted to say that envisioning this scene was what motivated me to write the sequel. Enjoy._

Snape waited nervously in his front room. The shabby furniture had gotten a temporary glamour to perk them up, and he had transfigured some random things around the house to make it seem more cheery. Tulips peeked out cheerfully from a windowsill, books stacked deliberately on a side table. Snape felt as if he had done all he could. Maisie had even made some special biscuits that she had put with the tea, which awaited the social worker. Harry was away visiting Ron for the day, and he sat nervously waiting.

"Dolores Umbridge," he heard a voice announce from the floo. "May I come through?"

"Of course," Snape welcomed her. "Are you the social worker sent from the ministry?"

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," the woman explained, stepping through the floo. She was dressed all in pink, with a fluffy pink cardigan over a crisp white shirt, and a stiff tweed skirt falling modestly below her knees. He took her in from the top of her well-coiffed head to her sensibly heeled shoes, and his stomach sank. This was not the kind of woman who generally liked him, he instinctively knew. And why was she here and not the social worker?

"Welcome to my home," he gravely told her. "I am Severus Snape, and I am pleased to meet you. I had been expecting Madame Boulier, one of the social workers."

"Yes, yes," she fussed, looking at her clipboard. "But in a situation like this, with such delicate maneuverings, the minister felt it best to send me first."

"I am pleased to meet you."

"Yes, you said that," she quipped. "Now let's see, you have applied to adopt one Harry Potter, age 9. He has been in your custody for the past four months after Headmaster Dumbledore placed him with you, is that correct?"

"Yes, madam," he told her. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she told him, leaving him to pour. "Now, why did Dumbledore make this placement and not the Department of Wizarding Children and Family? DWCF usually handles these cases."

"I believe that Dumbledore was named as executor of the Potter estate," Snape replied. "I was secondary Godfather to Harry, I was named by his mother."

"I see," she replied, clicking her pen and writing a note. "So the Boy Who Lived was disposed of as a sofa or a painting may have been. And did Headmaster Dumbledore at no point consult the department to see if his interactions were appropriate?"

"I do not know," he answered stoically. "He did not tell me."

"I will have to interview him, then, as well," she answered. "Now tell me, what makes you feel qualified to adopt a child such as Harry Potter?"

"I am an educator," Snape replied, but nothing else came to mind. He would never trot out such sentimental hogwash as him loving the child, nor the fact that the child was attaching to him. No, better to stick to facts.

"Yes, you teach adolescents? Tell me, _Professor_, how much time does your job take?"

"It does take a lot of time," Snape admitted. "That is why the Headmaster suggested that Harry come to Hogwarts with me during the school year. We've arranged classes for him at Hogwarts with children his own age."

"I see," she answered. "So you will be taking the child on the job, as it were? And Harry will be raised at a boarding school rather than in a secure, two parent home?"

"He wants to go," Snape answered flatly.

"Yes, and if he wanted ice cream every night for dinner would you indulge him? Well, maybe you would," she answered icily. "I also have reports from several families as to your 'teaching' tactics. You have apparently had several complaints that your disciplinary methods were, and I quote, 'Sarcastic, overly harsh, and rude.'"

"I do not coddle my students," Snape answered. "But you will see that the OWL pass rate under my teaching has increased by thirty percent, and no student has been seriously injured in my class since I took charge."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they are all safe," she told him. "But to adopt a child such as Harry Potter we are looking for someone who might have more . . . emotional availability for the child."

Snape didn't know how to answer, so he offered in a flat voice, "Biscuit?"

"Now then, your personal qualifications," she continued, ignoring the biscuits. "I see you were a death eater."

"I was a spy!" he protested. "The information I gathered furthered the cause against the Dark Lord! Dumbledore himself vouched for me."

"Yes, yes," she answered, sniffing just a bit. "I have no idea how a child was placed with you at all, and we are going to rectify this as soon as we can. You eventually turned spy, but you signed up with Voldemort willingly at first. Don't you have the mark on your arm?"

Feeling deeply shamed and unable to understand why he would think he could ever have something as good as adopting Harry, Snape looked away. He knew when he'd been beaten, and his heart sank when he realized that his application for adopting Harry might be the very thing that alerted the authorities to remove the boy from his home. For the first time in many years, he felt tears pricking his eyes, and he wondered if he might actually cry.

"I must have heard you wrong, because it seems as if you are proposing that a bachelor teacher who specializes in terrorizing children and spends most of his waking hours at his job who was also once an actual death eater be given a child. And not just any child, either, but the very one that many see as a symbol of our defeat of evil? The very boy that countless healthy, stable, two-parent wizarding homes would be happy to raise and call their own?"

"Absolutely," came another voice from the fireplace, and Snape looked up to see Dumbledore step into the room. His relief was palpable.

"Severus, my boy," he greeted. "I came over to fetch a text from you, and I see that I have come at a most inopportune time. Please excuse my intrusion."

"We are almost done here," the woman in pink quipped.

Dumbledore looked from Snape's stricken face to the triumphant, toad-like face of the woman and smiled warmly.

"Yes, actually you are," Dumbledore smiled again. "Except that you have missed this man's best character reference. I, Albus Dumbledore, vouch for this man as the bravest and most loyal comrade I have ever had. He would protect that boy with his life without hesitation, and in this man Harry has the best protector and champion he could have."

"Yes, there is that," the woman smiled coldly. "But, however, since this is not during medieval times, I doubt that this child will have many chances for a guardian to lay down his life for him. These are different times, gentlemen."

"They are," Dumbledore agreed, his smile turning mischievous. "They are. Now tell me, Delores, what does a person need to acquire to adopt a child in the wizarding community?"

"Approval of a department social worker, a full background check, references, and an adequate application. Plus the adoption fee, of course."

"I am so glad to hear that," Dumbledore smiled, conjuring a bright purple folder in his hand. "I have everything that you need right here in this folder, including a draft on my bank account for the fee. I had submitted it to the ministry several weeks ago, and I am fortunate to have another copy here for you now, as the other one seems to have gotten lost."

"But the minister . . ."

"Is not required to approve adoptions," Dumbledore told her coldly back. "And the social worker approved Severus over a month ago, before the minister started interfering."

"This is highly irregular!" she exclaimed.

"So is the Senior Undersecretary to the minister interviewing a potential adoptive parent," Dumbledore shot back. "How many other adoptions have you been involved with, madame?"

"That is beside the point!" she declared. "This boy is special! He's a symbol to our community! What would it look like for a man such as this to be raising . . ."

"A man such as this is exactly who it will be," Dumbledore answered. "And you can tell the minister that as well. This man has my full confidence and backing as Harry's chosen Godfather, and I am the executor of the will. And Harry is far more than a symbol, Madame Undersecretary, he is a boy. And he loves his Godfather and his Godfather loves him; no other home can offer him that. The child belongs with Professor Snape."

"This is not the end of this!" she snapped, heading for the floo, holding the purple folder as if it were covered with slime.

"I never thought it was," Dumbledore cheerily replied. "Thank you for your time."

With a huff, she stepped in the floo and was away.

Both men watched her leave, and then Dumbledore took a long, assessing look at his Potions Master. Snape looked away, schooling his face not to show the emotion that had almost overcome him. He let the smallest expression of gratitude show on his face before it went carefully blank.

"We need to make some plans," Dumbledore told him. "This adoption is going to be more of an issue than we thought if SHE was sent here. Also, we have the problem that the wards at Hogwarts do not allow glamours and false identities in students. The only way past those wards is Polyjuice, and we both know how impractical that would be even if there was a real Harold Baker that we could use for the potion. We need to plan on how to 'unmask' Harold Baker and maintain your cover, and this adoption throws a monkey wrench in as well."

"I see," Snape answered, getting full control of his emotions again. "Yes, we shall need a plan. Could we not alter the wards?"

"We might be able to do so," Albus admitted. "But I actually worry about that. Harry will be unmasked when he becomes a student at Hogwarts eventually, if nothing else the sorting hat cannot be fooled. It might be better to out him now, and announce yourself as his protector. Hogwarts is the safest place for him."

"I have . . . acquaintances that will not be happy about my deception," Snape admitted.

"With the Malfoys, you will have to decide if it makes you appear better to have deceived them or if you had been deceived. You have my permission to make me seem as stupid as you need me to be."

"I could show how I'm playing good until proof of the Dark Lord's return becomes obvious," Snape pondered. "As if I was fattening the great Harry Potter up for the slaughter."

"How is the boy doing?" Dumbledore asked, looking sharply at Snape.

"Well enough," Snape answered, truthfully. "Draco just went home, and that was very hard on him. He seemed jealous of Draco, but eventually they worked it out well enough."

"I hope you spent some time assuring him of your affection."

"He knows how I feel," Snape answered, feeling defensive.

"A child like Harry, who was mostly raised without affection, needs a lot of reassurance," Dumbledore told him. "Draco was hard for him because he didn't know where he really stood with you."

"I hugged him every day that Draco was there!" Snape protested.

"I'm glad," Dumbledore answered. "But have you even told Harry that you want to adopt him?"

"Well, no," Snape admitted.

"Why?"

Snape felt pressed, but he did not want to answer truthfully. He realized that he was not able to say it aloud, so instead he let down his shields just a little and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Oh, I see," Dumbledore answered, his face concerned. "You know you do not have to worry about that, don't you?"

"Not really," Snape told him, his voice raw. "It has never gone well before. My mother knew I loved her, but did not protect me from my father. Lily knew, but then I, well I . . ."

"I know," Dumbledore told him. "I know. And I also know that Lily did forgive you in the end, or why else would you have been named Godfather?"

"She did," he answered. "But she still married bloody James Potter."

"I know you have felt rejection by the two other people you have really attached to," Dumbledore told him softly. "I know you like me, maybe even trust me a little, but it is different with me; more complicated. But it will not be the same with Harry. He loves you."

"But doesn't he love the Weasley's? He will certainly love the bloody werewolf more than me once he knows he was one of his father's best friends. Would he really want me as his father?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered with certainty. "He does. And if you do not believe that in a deep way, Severus, then all will be lost. You are a courageous man, and becoming this child's father will require all of that courage. And he needs you to do it."


	9. Chapter 9 - Getting to Hogwarts

_As always, I do not own but am thankful that I get to play with JK Rowling's characters._

On September 1, Harry waited eagerly for his guardian to be ready. He did not have his trunk and everything that the other students had; Snape had arranged for everything to be brought to their quarters at Hogwarts earlier that morning. But they still had to take the train in, Snape explained, because he was needed to supervise.

"I'm going to sit you in with the Weasley boys," Snape explained. "The other children in your class will be floo'ing in tomorrow morning. I could have left you at school with Maisie . . ."

"No, this is more fun!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm so excited to be able to ride on the train! Do you think that Professor Lupin will be on the train?"

"Likely," Snape sniffed. "He also is supposed to be supervising. Now listen, Harry, about Lupin . . ."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this . . ."

"Harry Potter!" he heard one of the twins explode from behind him. Harry jumped, still not used to having them use his real name. Snape had made the announcement last Sunday at dinner, and the boys had gone from shocked to excited to just a little awed.

"Shh, he doesn't want a fan base," Snape sharply reprimanded. "People will know soon enough who he is."

"That scar is wicked," one of the twins observed. "Much too good to keep hidden, Potter. You are much more handsome with your real face."

"A real looker, that one," the other twin agreed. "He could be a model, really."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley directed. "Now listen, floo if you need anything, and make sure you mind your professors, and stay out of the forbidden forest!" she lectured.

"Bye mom!" several redheaded sons called out as they took their carts loaded up with their trunks, and then ran at the barrier full speed! Harry watched open-mouthed as they disappeared through the brick, and he looked up at Snape in wonder.

"A simple disillusionment charm," Snape explained.

"Are you going on the train?" Ron asked him.

"Yes, and I'm supposed to stay with your brothers," Harry answered.

"I wish I was going," Ron admitted. "But mum won't let me go until tomorrow morning like everyone else in the class."

"I can't wait until you're there!" Harry told him. "It's so exciting that we get to see each other every day now!"

"It will be wicked," Ron agreed.

Snape watched Harry interact with the Weasleys, and felt a pang of longing. Dumbledore had told him not to be jealous of the Weasleys and of the Werewolf, but instead see them as allies. Certainly neither of them had made any moves to get Harry for themselves, but still Snape was always just a little suspicious. And seeing Harry interact with Mrs. Weasley made him wonder about Harry needing a mother. Could that horrid Umbridge woman have been right that Harry needed both a mother and a father?

It was a relief, however, to not worry about a glamor for the boy and to remember to call him by his false name. People had taken the news surprisingly well so far. He had even been able to owl Lucius and explain that he had been guarding Harry as a favor to Dumbledore, and asked his advice on how to "unmask" the boy to thwart some of Dumbledore's power. Lucius was always at his best when asked for advice, and so he cooperated fully and did not even ask why Snape had previously lied to him and brought the mechanism for the defeat of the Dark Lord to the Malfoy's Manor for tea. Snape smiled at the memory of the missives he had received back from Lucius - full of ideas and not censure. Harry could actually have strengthened his relationship with the Malfoys.

"If you lose the Weasley boys then find Lupin," Snape told him. "And listen to the prefects, they are trying to help keep you safe. But really, there's not much that can hurt you on the train."

"He'll be fine, Severus," Molly assured him. "And you're going to be on the train too, so if there's problems they can find you too."

"Of course," he said, and realized he was sounding worried about his ward. "Harry is a good boy."

Harry, warm from unusual praise from his guardian, looked around on the platform. He spotted the shaggy man, and called out, "Lupin! Professor!"

Lupin smiled and waved, and made his way over to Harry and Snape. Snape grimaced at what he knew he had to do, but was able to remain calm as the werewolf came over to them.

"Harry!" Lupin smiled. "So good to see you!"

"Do you know that I'm now Harry Potter?" he asked precociously.

"I knew before," Lupin smiled. "But I'm glad to be able to call you your real name now."

"Professor Lupin, we had a question maybe you could answer for us," Snape asked formally. "Are you going to be considered the head of house for the pre-school students?"

"Yes, I am," Lupin replied easily, looking at the young boys. "I will be responsible for them just as Professor Snape is responsible for Slytherin."

"So you can wallop us?" Ron asked, jumping to the next conclusion.

"That's not all it means," Lupin laughed. "But I suppose technically I can use corporal punishment on my students. Are you planning on being naughty, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, no, I'm good," Ron answered, suddenly nervous.

"Harry," Snape interrupted, with the air of someone trying to get it over with. "There is something I haven't told you yet about Professor Lupin. We were in school together at the same time. He was actually one of your father's best friends."

"He was?" Harry looked at him in wonder.

"That's right," Lupin asked, grateful eyes flashing at Snape. "I have all sorts of stories to tell you about when we were young."

"I believe you may consider Professor Lupin something like an uncle, Harry," Snape told him smoothly.

"Thank you, Severus," Lupin answered with emotion. He knew what this was costing the Potions Master, and he was doing it without a sarcastic comment or grimace. Lupin felt a surge of gratitude that Severus was responsible for raising Harry. And now he got to have a chance for some sort of relationship with the boy.

"I'm supposed to be with the Weasley boys," Harry said. "But I would really like to talk to you, professor."

"With your Guardian's permission, perhaps you can come with me instead. I am supposed to be supervising the car with Hufflepuffs, and they usually aren't much bother, so I'm sure we'd have some time to talk."

"That sounds fine," Severus agreed, wondering if he was just signing the death warrant of his dream of parenting Harry. Surely he would prefer the werewolf. "But please, Harry, tell Fred and George that they don't need to keep track of you so they don't worry. Lupin, when Harry gets to the castle he should find me. We need to find a place for him to eat during the feast."

"I understand, Professor," Lupin replied. "I will take good care of him and deliver him directly back to you."

"See that you do," Snape replied, turning away. "I will be in the Slytherin car if I am needed."

Harry found himself led by the shaggy man into the train full of jostling, excited teenagers. Harry felt much smaller than most of the others, but in his robes he mostly blended in. Lupin led him to an empty compartment, and closed the door behind him.

"It is so good to finally be able to talk to you, Harry," the professor told him. "You look so much like your father."

"I want to learn more about him."

"Before we do I just wanted to check - is everything alright with living with Professor Snape?"

"Of course it is."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Of course! He's great, I'm lucky to have him."

"I thought so, I just wanted to ask. He does work so hard on his severe persona, that I just had to make sure. It's not like he beats you or starves you, right?"

"Of course not!" Harry answered, finding the question bordering on humorous. "I mean, he has spanked me a few times, but he's not mean about it or anything. And he feeds me every meal, even tea. And I have my own room except when Draco visited, and he even hugs me sometimes." Then, thinking of the Dursleys, his face darkened. "Where I was before Snape is where the problems were."

"I see," Lupin answered solemnly. "I take it Lily's sister did not do such a good job?"

"No, she didn't," Harry answered flatly. "I hated it there. I didn't even know that it could be different for me until I went to the Professor's house."

"Would you rather have the Weasleys as your guardian? I might be able to arrange it if you did."

"No," Harry answered. "I like them and all, but I don't want to be there. If I hadn't met the Professor, then maybe. But I like being his ward, he treats me like I'm smart and he's teaching me lots of great things. But it's more than that, too. He's almost like having, well, like having a father. Don't tell him I said that though, I don't want him to think that I want more from him than he can give."

"I don't think he would mind knowing that," Lupin replied.

"Just not now," Harry answered.

"Okay," Lupin replied. "Your father was very different than Snape in a lot of ways, but in essentials they were similar. As men, they are both men of principle that give everything they have to protect their loved ones. But as children, they were very different."

"What as my dad like when he was my age?"

"Well, I didn't know your father until Hogwarts," Lupin answered. "So that was when he was eleven. But at eleven he was fearless, confident and intelligent. He always seemed to have a plan for what he wanted to do, and I loved going along with most of his plans. He also did get us into a lot of trouble as well."

"'Us?'" Harry asked. "Were there others?"

"There were four of us," Lupin told him. Me, James, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Please don't ask me about the other two today, I want to think about it a bit before I tell you about them. But for James, I can tell you everything I know."

"Tell me what he liked to do."

"Well, he liked to play exploding snap and he liked goofing around, but the thing he liked best of all was flying on his broom."

"I'm good on my broom too!" Harry exclaimed.

"I remember," Lupin laughed. "I seem to remember you getting into some trouble at your birthday party about that."

Harry shrugged, and said, "Not trouble really, he just worries about me a lot. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"If Professor Snape had yelled at me like that at my age I would have been pretty scared," Lupin told him.

"That's because you don't know him," Harry explained. "I know he was just worried. He doesn't scare me anymore once I figured this out. And it was sort of with good reason - I was showing off for the twins and shouldn't have done that sharp of a turn while flying a corkscrew; I was almost pitched off the broom altogether."

"I see," Lupin answered.

"And he didn't really do anything," Harry explained. "He didn't even make me quit flying, he just said he would if I didn't stop showing off and fly safely. So, it was no big deal."

"It sounds like you really love the Professor," Lupin quietly told him.

"Of course I do!" Harry laughed. "He's great! What kid wouldn't want him for a Dad, I mean, guardian."

Harry found himself seated next to the Weasley twins for the feast, and he was busy filling himself with the food that appeared in seemingly endless supply on the table. He watched the Weasley boys shovel it in, so he followed their example. He surreptitiously took glances of Professor Snape up at the front table, wondering what it was like to have his meal up there instead of down amongst all the students. Then, they served dessert and Harry ceased wondering about his guardian and began to focus on how much treacle tart he could eat.

It all seemed so new, Harry thought as he savored the tart. Here he was, wearing wizarding robes, eating food that had magically appeared, and looking up at his new guardian who seemed to really like him. And he looked at his new teacher as well, a man that had been friends with his father and who was going to be teaching him every day. And the next day he would be in a class with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and other kids his own age. These were kids that he could be friends with too, there was no Dudley to bully them. He was feeling as if he could even deal with Draco - they had honored their truce. This was the best his life had ever been going before.

After the feast, Harry went up to Professor Snape at the teacher's table, smiling at Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"How do you like it here so far, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked with her soft highland lilt.

"Very well, Professor," he replied. "The train was really fun, and I loved dinner. Is it always this good?"

"Tonight is a special night, Harry," Lupin explained. "There's always a special feast the first night. But, the food is pretty good here."

"Will I get sorted like that when I'm eleven?" he asked eagerly. "What house should I want to be in?"

The adults laughed, looking at each other in fun. "Well," Lupin explained, pushing down his mirth. "Your parents were both in Gryffindor, and so were the Headmaster and I. Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor. But your guardian, Professor Snape, is the head of Slytherin. There are really good wizards in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. The sorting hat looks at what's in your head and decides where you will fit the best."

"If I'm in Slytherin I get to live in the dorm with my guardian?" Harry asked eagerly.

"But tonight you do have to live in our quarters," Snape entered the conversation smoothly. "Harry, it is quite late and you've had a tiring day. I believe that we need to retire at this time."

"Class will start at nine am tomorrow morning," Lupin told them. "Harry, I'm looking forward to you being in class with us."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

Harry followed Snape out of the dining room, and his stomach began to unsettle a little when he realized that Snape wasn't talking to him. Had he done something wrong? Was Snape mad at him?

"I had a good time on the train," Harry huffed, trying to keep up with the long-legged professor.

"Did you learn anything interesting?" Snape drawled, his eyes flashing.

"I did," Harry answered, not understanding the source of the animosity. "I think Professor Lupin is going to be a great teacher."

"I see."

Harry's eyebrows creased, wondering what was wrong with his guardian. He decided to press on. "I couldn't believe all the food we had to eat! Did you try the chicken legs? They were so good . . ."

"I do not have the humor to be entertaining idle prattle this evening, Potter," Snape snapped at him. "Perhaps we should retire quietly this evening."

They walked quietly to their quarters, Harry found unexpected tears begin to prickle his eyes. How could his guardian be so cold to him? Was he regretting having Harry come to Hogwarts with him? By the time they got to their quarters, the tears went from a theoretical prickle to honest tears. He turned away from Snape as they walked into their quarters, trying to hide the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. Snape's sharp eyes caught the tears, however, and took Harry abruptly by the arm.

"Are you hurt? sick?" he demanded.

"No," Harry said, looking away and trying to stop the tears from turning into full sobs.

"Then why are you crying, child?"

"You were, I didn't know, I thought you must have decided you didn't want me coming to Hogwarts," Harry answered, beginning to sob. "You were so cold to me, and you had only done that in front of Malfoy. But there was nobody here."

Snape sighed and led the lad over to the couch in the sitting area. He briefly realized that the only time Harry had seen this couch was when it was transfigured into a bed so Snape could treat the wounds he received from Treadle. That seemed like an age ago, it had been back when Snape had assumed that Harry was the arrogant, spiteful offspring of his enemy rather than the abused, sensitive child of his friend. Snape led him over to the couch and placed him firmly on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. He knew that being held like this always seemed to calm the boy, but what he would never admit to is how much it calmed him as well. With the crying boy firmly ensconced on his lap and Snape breathing in the wild, boyish smell of his hair, Snape felt all of his insecurities melt away as well. This was a boy who was in tears because Snape was cold to him, this was not a boy who was looking to replace Snape as his guardian as soon as he could.

"I am sorry, Harry," Snape told him, cradling the boy's head in his hand and patting his back softly. "I was in a foul mood over something else, I had no call to take it out on you."

"You still want me here then?"

"Of course!" Snape answered with energy. "Of course. I have been looking forward to having you with me so much that I've prepared your room especially for you. Would you like to see it?"

Harry popped out of his lap, his tears brushed away and his eyes shining. "Show me!"

Snape took the boy by the hand and went over to the part of his quarters that used to house a forgotten coat closet. He didn't tell the boy that, he would have a bad reaction. But the closet wasn't a closet anymore, instead it opened to a large-ish room that Snape had prepared for the young boy. Harry gasped as he looked at the room - it was so different than his room at Spinner's End, which he had previously thought to be the best room ever. But this room had twinkling stars and a twilight sky across the ceiling, rich drapes of green and silver, a bookshelf full of his books from home, and several toys that he had gotten along the way. His trunk had been unpacked and stored in the corner, and Harry saw that the covers had been pulled down in his four-poster bed.

"Do you like it?" Snape asked softly.

"Of course!" Harry answered. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Harry gave the man another spontaneous hug, and then went to explore the toy section. Snape watched him go, ashamed by his previous treatment of Harry but also realizing the reality of his jealousy. This was not something that was going to just go away because he wanted it to, and it was not going to go away just because he was doing the right thing, such as him telling Harry who Lupin really was. This was something deeper, and it scared him to think about where it could go if he was unable to check it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Being Harry Potter

_As always, I don't own. :)_

Harry sat in the classroom, and felt the palpable shock as everyone stared at the professor. The professor had been calling off the names in order - and had just called Malfoy, Draco and Parkinson, Pansy. Then, the called, "Potter, Harry," and the room fell into shock.

"Here," Harry answered, choking, aware that all eyes were on him.

"Baker!" Draco yelled, standing and facing him. "You are bloody Harry Potter! You lied to me!"

"Sit down," Lupin firmly told all the students. "Order."

"You are Harry bloody Potter?" Draco repeated, his face becoming red and his fists clenching. "I shared a room with you!"

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy, or you will be the first in my class to get detention!"

Malfoy obeyed, glaring at Harry, making sure that the boy knew that he had it coming. He had actually almost considered that boy a friend, or at least a friendly acquaintance. And now! He was the one who brought about the defeat of the Dark Lord! And then he had the audacity to lie about it! He lied about it! They had shared a room shared meals, gone on a bloody picnic and every time he had said his name it had been a lie! And worst yet, Draco had never suspected it.

"Weasley, Ginny," he called, and then, "Weasley, Ron." _At least Potter was near the end of the alphabet, _Lupin thought ruefully. He had been thinking about what he was going to say to his class at this moment, and he knew that it was coming. After all, these children had been hearing Harry's name their whole lives and it was a little like having the prime minister's child in your class. And apparently there was some bad blood with Malfoy, he didn't realize that he had visited Harry with Snape.

"We all come from different places," Lupin began, leaning on the front of the desk and addressing his class of fifteen pupils. "Each of us has our own story, our own struggles. Some of you come from wealthy families, pureblood families, muggle families, or mixed families. Some of you have two parents, some have had death or divorce make your families smaller, and some are raised by other family members or guardians. Whatever your story, however you got here, is a part of who you are, but not the total. What you do together, here and now, that is what's going to make the difference. Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the child who mysteriously defeated the greatest enemy wizard-kind has ever faced. All of you have friends and family members that fought on both sides of the war. But here, in this classroom and while at Hogwarts, I expect you to put aside these differences of background and family allegiance. Here, Harry Potter is simply a boy who lost his parents at a young age, and is here to learn as much as everyone else. Do you understand?"

He got several nods and murmurs of response, and he looked at Harry. Harry was looking down, his ears pink with embarrassment, but he was nodding as well.

"I think this is a good time to go over the rules. There are many that you will learn that are a part of Hogwarts, I believe that everyone received that packet with their invitation to join this special class. There are a few that are specific to this class that I want to go over, however. First, there is to be no bullying or physical altercations. Consequences for this behavior is swift and severe. Secondly, you are not to be wandering around Hogwarts alone. There are many things here that are dangerous, and part of you guys being here and being younger than the normal Hogwarts students is that you must be supervised. Our classroom here has a lavatory, and we will take breaks and do some recreation together. We will also go and eat lunch together, where you will have your own table that is near the staff table. If you want to be anywhere else, you need my permission first, and I will probably have a prefect or my teaching assistant go with you. Does everyone understand?"

Children nodded, wondering uncomfortably what "swift and severe" meant. Everyone had heard the stories - being hung upside down, being turned into a ferret - and they were not sure of this new teacher.

Parchments appeared before each of them, listing the rules that their teacher had talked about as well as the rules in the handout that they came home with.

"I want each of you to sign your name to these rules," Lupin told them. "So there can be no argument that you 'didn't understand,'" Lupin told them. "Take your time, read through them and ask questions if you have any."

One hand shot up. Referring to the seating chart, Lupin said, "Miss Granger."

"If our magic is to be reasonably restricted, then what is a circumstance in which it would be reasonable that our magic be used?"

"Well, for regular Hogwarts students, they each have a wand and they are learning to use that," Lupin explained. "You lot will not have wands, but you still have accidental magic. Most people here have had an experience where something happened, especially when they were frightened or angry, that they couldn't control. That's why so many of you had to be home-schooled, because if something like this were to happen at school it could be disasterous. So you are being schooled here so that you are in a wizard-friendly environment, so you can meet other wizards your age, and so you can learn the muggle subjects you are supposed to learn before you start Hogwarts."

"You mean we won't be learning any magic?" one of the other children asked.

"Yes and no, Miss Bulstrode," he answered, looking at the seating chart. "The ministry does not allow underage students to perform magic. So there will be no charms, potions, or such like that. But we will be getting a jump-start on those subjects to help your transition into Hogwarts, and where it is permissible, we will be doing magic. For instance, we have gotten approval to learn how to fly on brooms."

The class erupted in cheering, and Lupin had to hold his hands out to calm them again. "That's enough," he told them. "And that will be a reward for good behavior. There's also a lot to learn about magic without performing it - we will have weekly outings to the herbology greenhouse as well as the forbidden forest, and as we learn muggle history we will reference magical history alongside it. Professor Snape might even be persuaded to do a lecture on beginning potions for us, or maybe we could watch a demonstration."

"Will we get to do anything fun?" Ron asked. "Like see Quidditch games?"

"Because doing a pre-school is a new idea for Hogwarts, we are still working out some of the kinks," Lupin explained. "So why doesn't everybody, after they have signed their names down, write a few things that they would really love to do while they are here in their pre-school class. That way, I can work on making the best ones happen. I know we are somewhat limited with the schedule of everyone coming here by 9 am and then leaving by 4 pm, but perhaps we could also have a few later days to do some of the activities that people want to do."

Children eagerly signed their forms then, and began thinking of what it was they most wanted to do. Harry thought, and wrote, "Fly on a real Quidditch pitch, have a Potions class with Professor Snape, and have a parent/child activity."

"Okay, pass up those sheets," Lupin directed. "I also wanted you to meet my teaching assistant, Amanda Bulstrode. She recently graduated from Hogwarts and is interested in teaching, so she will be helping me do lesson plans, grade papers, and occasionally teach a class. I believe, Miss Bulstrode, that you have a relative among the students?"

"My third cousin, Millicent," she confirmed, nodding towards the stocky, black-haired girl in the corner. "But I'm also distantly related to Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Potter."

"It always ceases to amaze me how some of these older wizarding families are related to everyone," Lupin laughed. "Okay, I also wanted to cover consequences for breaking the rules. Prescribed consequences include writing lines, extra essays, reduction of privileges, detentions, and notifying your parents of your misbehavior. As Mr. Weasley reminded me yesterday, as your acting head of house I also have the power to physically discipline students in this class by spanking, but I am not planning on using that power unless I really feel that there is no other alternative. Now then, let's get started, shall we? Put away everything you have except for your quill. Today we are taking a bunch of assessments so I know where everyone is and what we still need to cover. This morning is Math and Science, this afternoon English and History. I am passing the math assessment out now. Do your best, even though it won't count for your grades."

He passed out the papers, and soon the students were busily scratching away at the parchment. He exhaled softly, thinking that this beginning had went well. He recognized at least the families of most of the students, and Dumbledore had gone over each student carefully with him. They had chosen fifteen students that were likely to be sorted into different houses, and were a mix of pureblood and muggle born. This class had been specially set up to refute accusations of favoritism, and to give Harry plenty of social contact. But he knew he was going to have to watch that Malfoy boy, he was going to be trouble. Perhaps he should make sure he was on hand for recess.

Harry headed out with Ron, and Ron asked him about his identity change. Ron had been surprised,

"Potter!" He heard Malfoy spit. "Potter! You are bloody Harry Potter!"

"Look, Malfoy, I couldn't tell you," Harry answered reasonably, feeling Ron sizing up Malfoy's sidekick. "Dumbledore was trying to protect me . . ."

"You lied!" Malfoy spat again. "I can't believe that I actually declared a truce with you!"

"I guess the truce is over," Harry answered sarcastically.

"You had better believe it!" Malfoy answered evilly. "I will get you, _Potter,_ you had better believe it."

"Don't be shy," Harry snapped back. "Bring it on now!"

They flew at each other, crashing together. Harry had done a lot of fighting in his years at the Dursley's, well, at least a lot of being the recipient of fighting. But he knew how to keep his head down and look for opportunities, where Malfoy had little experience with hand to hand fighting. So while Malfoy was older and heavier, it wasn't long before Harry had him flipped over on his back and handed a couple of solid punches in Malfoy's face. He ducked when Malfoy punched him, getting just a glancing blow off of his shoulder.

"Enough!" Professor Lupin thundered, and the two found themselves separated in much the same way as Snape had done it a month previous. "Amanda, please supervise the rest of this recess while I deal with these miscreants."

Lupin marched them inside then, one hand on each collar, and the boys were glaring daggers at each other. He stood them both in front of his desk, and sat at his desk himself. Harry shifted nervously, suddenly finding himself wondering how strict Lupin was going to be. Were they about to be bent over this desk?

"I am very disappointed in you," Lupin told him, his voice calm and sad. "This is your first day, for goodness sake."

"He started it!" Draco protested.

"I saw the whole thing," Lupin told him firmly. "And neither of you backed down from it, and you are both responsible. You two will write lines now and at afternoon recess, I expect two hundred, 'I will not use my fists to settle differences,' by morning. And, I will be giving each of you a letter to give your parents tonight."

"What?" both boys exclaimed.

"The notes are enchanted, and if you do not give them to your parents by eight pm they will start to alarm until you do. I expect each of you to go to your desk, take out your quills, and begin."

"But professor . . ." Malfoy protested.

"Your parents have the right to know," Lupin replied coldly. "And if either of you get into a physical altercation again in my class, especially with each other, I warn you that you might find yourselves bent over my desk side by side and my ruler applied to your backsides. Understand?"

Both boys mumbled, "Yes, sir," and they turned towards their desk. Harry brought out the parchment, thinking ruefully about what Snape would say. His stomach clenched at the thought, he did not want to disappoint his guardian. And here he had done it, and on the very first day as well. And it was a long time until the afternoon, when he would actually get time with Snape to tell him what happened. He would get to dread it the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of the afternoon actually went really well in the class. The class enjoyed eating lunch together in the great hall at their own smaller table, and in some ways Lupin finished up the assessments, saying that he would have them scored and graded for the next day. After that was out of the way, he said he wanted to take them outside for a broom safety class. He handed out the brooms to the children, and then proceeded to lecture them on the parts of the broom, broom protocol, and proper procedures.

"Alright, everyone mount your brooms now," Lupin demonstrated.

Neville, the sweet-faced, pudgy boy that had come to Harry's birthday, began to cry out as the broom seemed to have a life of its own. Professor Lupin, watching carefully, whipped out his wand.

"Neville, try to come back down," Lupin told him. "Don't panic, just try to point the front of the broom down so it will go down."

Neville, genuinely panicking, called out, "Get me down from here!"

As if in an answer to his call, his broom suddenly bucked, sending him flying. Lupin quickly barked, "Wingardiam Leviosa!" and Neville then floated, and Lupin brought him gently to the ground.

"Pay attention," Lupin chided the class. "Losing concentration can make the broom act that way. Neville, I'm sure that was frightful. Take a few minutes to calm down before trying again."

And so the afternoon went. Several of the students, including Harry, Draco and Crabbe, had already obviously been on their own broom for years. They lazily flew around the group, watching the other children trying to get the broom to work. Ron and Ginny were up quickly as well; the school brooms outperformed the brooms they had at home. Hermione seemed especially frustrated, though she was not the only one having trouble. Soon Seamus and Susan Bones were in the air, trying out their brooms and how to steer.

But the day was over sooner than Harry had realized, and soon all of the students were lined up to take the floo home. Harry sat at his desk, watching them go, and silently packed up his bag. The weight from that note weighed heavily in his pocket, and he tried to think of a good way to break it to his guardian. Or at least a way that would not make Snape feel as if he had to discipline him again.

"Worried about your guardian?" Lupin asked him sympathetically. "I can remember having a few notes sent home myself back in the day."

"What did your parents do when they got them?"

"Usually sent something to express their displeasure; a letter or a howler mostly. On a few occasions I felt their disapproval more . . . directly."

"DId they spank you, sir?"

"They did," he admitted. "Mostly when I put myself in danger."

"Yeah, ol' Snape does that too," Harry admitted. "I've never gotten in trouble at school before, though, so I don't know what he's going to do."

"Are you worried he will spank you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "I hate it so much. It hurts, you know, but that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst of it?"

"Knowing that I've done something so wrong that Snape feels like he has to do it. He hates doing it too, you can tell."

"I see."

"I don't usually cry from it hurting, but from how he talks to me afterwards, all sorrowful and disappointed."

"I see."

"Well, there's no help for it," Harry sighed, picking up his bag. "It's time to meet him for tea. Good afternoon, professor."

"Good afternoon, Harry."


	11. Chapter 11 - Note Home

_As always, I am not JK Rowling nor do I profit from her wonderful characters._

Harry found his guardian waiting for him in their quarters. Harry's eyes blinked in happiness as he realized that it was just like at home - there was a teapot full of hot tea, sugar, cream and biscuits waiting for them. He knew that things were going to be different here, living at the school, but this little piece of Spinner's End here made him almost want to cry. He quickly put down his books and approached Snape, who had been waiting for him in his large comfy chair.

"Hello, Harry," Snape greeted him with what almost looked like a smile. "How was your day?"

Harry tried to answer, but felt the weight of the note in his pocket. He had planned to have a pleasant evening with the Professor, and only showing him the note in time to miss it alarming at 8 o'clock. But he realized that he was not going to be able to do it, he was not going to be able to converse with him while he knew the note loomed over his head.

"Promise me I still get to have tea with you," he said, but with more of a pleading tone than a negotiating one.

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he stood, holding out his hand for the note. Reluctantly, Harry gave it to him and waited for the wrath to fall.

"I see," Snape said, seating himself on the couch. "Malfoy, I assume?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, bend over my lap."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "No lecture? No warning?"

"I think you knew well enough not to fight Malfoy," Snape answered, his voice hardening. "And I think you knew exactly what to expect if you did. I would hate to disappoint you."

"But he started it!"

"He may have," Snape conceded. "And you're right, we need to discuss strategies for you to deal with it. I think we will add to your punishment a list of at least ten things you can do when Draco starts something that won't get you in trouble."

"But that's not fair!" Harry yelled. The force of his anger surprised him, a minute ago he had been reluctant and repentant, now he was just angry. He couldn't remember ever getting angry like this before, but his heart pounded and his fists clenched. He even stomped his foot. "You have no right to spank me!"

"We both know that I do," Snape answered calmly. "And we both knew what was going to happen with this misbehavior."

"I am not a mindreader!" Harry yelled, his face flushing now. "And you bloody well know it! You bastard!"

"Corner, Mr. Potter," Snape intoned. "Go put your nose in that corner until you can quit yelling at me."

Harry, expecting Snape to explode back at him, hardly knew what to do in response. Snape hadn't even grabbed his arm and forced him in the corner, he just sat calmly on the sofa looking at Harry, expecting him to comply. Harry stopped his tirade, not knowing what to do.

"Corner, Harry," Snape repeated, softer this time. "You need a moment to get control of yourself."

Harry obeyed, not sure of what he was doing but feeling horrified at what he had just said. He had never been put in the corner before, the Dursley's preferred locking him in his cupboard. He went to the corner and looked at it awkwardly.

"Stand with your face to the corner," Snape explained. "Close enough that that's all you see. I will tell you when you may come out of the corner."

Harry obeyed, feeling his anger dissipate. Why had he yelled at Snape? He had probably made this whole situation a lot worse on himself. If he had just complied, he would probably be sipping tea with the professor right now, telling him about the broom lesson and all the new kids he got to meet today. But instead he was stuck here in this corner. Tears began to form.

"Are you ready now, child?" he heard Snape ask softly.

Harry nodded, and went over to Snape. He bent over the man's lap with no further arguments. Snape flipped up the hem of his robes expertly and landed two smart smacks on the seat of the child's trousers. Harry yelped a bit, and then waited for more smacks that never came. Harry could hardly believe that it was over when Snape tipped him back up and placed him firmly on his lap. Harry marveled that he barely flinched as his backside made contact with Snape's lap, he probably wouldn't feel the sting at all in five minutes. The man handed Harry a handkerchief and then wrapped his arms around him and held him silently for a few minutes. Harry stopped crying, dried his eyes, and let himself sink into the hug. After a moment, Snape placed him on the sofa beside him.

"Now would you like your tea?" Snape asked, rising from the sofa and going to the tea set. "I have your favorite biscuits too."

Nodding, Harry took the cup of tea with a biscuit on the plate, and looked at the professor in wonder. He had gotten in a fight at school, on his first day no less, and then come home and yelled at Snape and called him a name. Snape was calm, gave him a spanking that was really just a token disapproval, gave him a warm hug, and was now serving him tea with a biscuit. Had nobody told him that guardians were supposed to be much meaner than this?

"So besides getting a note home on your first day, how did the rest of it go?" Snape asked the boy.

Harry, sipping his tea, began to feel himself fall into the patterns and rhythms of home with Snape. He began to tell him about the testing, about the broom lessons, and about the others in the class. He also talked about his new teacher, and how much he liked him. Snape almost managed to not roll his eyes, but to listen patiently.

They paused then, and Snape poured them both another cup, and Harry asked softly, "Is that it?"

Snape, knowing full well what the child meant, answered, "Well, we both know you needed an official token of my displeasure, but it was your first day and I'm not unfeeling. I'm also sure that Mr. Malfoy did provoke you. I believe that your list of ten things to do when he provokes you will be more helpful than a hard spanking, don't you?"

Harry agreed, blushing a little.

"However, please note that I do not give tokens of displeasure often," Snape told him with a stern look. "I expect you to behave yourself, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"And I also expect you not to yell at me like that either. It is most impolite."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, his ears red. He didn't realize he could yell at the Professor and still escape with all of his body parts intact.

"Good, when you're done with your tea I think a wand lesson might be in order. You and I both have less after school work because of it being the first day, and I think we should take advantage. You should have plenty of time for your lines and list after dinner. Your stunning spell is in dire need of improvement, don't you think?"

Harry smiled widely then, knowing he was truly forgiven, and raced to get his wand.

Later that night, Harry sat in Snape's laboratory with him, him finishing up his lines and his list and Snape brewing. They were mostly silent, just enjoying the time together.

"I'm having trouble with my list," Harry told him plaintively. "I can only think of three things to do when Malfoy provokes me."

"What are they?" Snape asks, not looking up from his potion.

"I wrote, 'Do not say to bring it on, do not hit him, and make sure I have more friends with me than he has with him.'"

"If you cannot think of better strategies than that, I expect twenty things," Snape told him, still not taking his eyes off his cauldron. "Throw those out and start again."

"Twenty? I'll never think of them!"

"That is because you lack sufficient motivation," Snape told him, carefully adding a powder to his cauldron and stirring precisely. "Malfoy is like this potion, if you are careful and do things properly, it won't explode. Now, instead of thinking you have to do this list for me, pretend that you are doing it for you. Pretend that I was a tyrant as a guardian and would beat you raw with a strap if you ever fought him again."

Harry paled at the thought, gulping.

"Ahh, there's sufficient motivation," Snape answered. "You aren't really worried about it because you know that any consequences you get for fighting won't be that bad, that's why you're not trying. I want you to pretend that they will be."

Harry nodded, and began to write vigorously. Several moments of silence interrupted only by a bubbling cauldron and a scratching quill followed, and Harry asked softly, "Would you ever?"

Snape knew what the child was asking, and wished to give the pat reply of, "of course not!" but found that he could not. The boy deserved the truth.

"I don't think so," Snape answered solemnly. "I cannot think of anything that would possibly make me do that. But I don't want to say never, Harry, because the world is a very uncertain place and I'm not sure what it holds. Would I beat you if you got in a fight? Of course not. Would I beat you if you set fire to my house? No. Would I beat you if you hit me maliciously? No. But would I beat you if I knew the alternative would be that you die? Maybe. I want to give you the assurance that I will never hurt you; but I am an imperfect person and will probably hurt you, like I hurt your feelings yesterday by not talking with you. But there are two of us now, not just me. When you told me what was wrong, I apologized. I can give you the assurance that I care deeply what happens to you and that I would only beat you if it was absolutely necessary. It would cost me two hundred dollars, after all."

Harry, assured by his explanation, thought for a moment and said, "I'm imperfect too."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Is that an apology?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I should not have fought Malfoy, it was as much my fault as his. And I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," Snape formally intoned, inclining his head towards Harry. "Now keep writing."

Finally, Harry came up with ten things he could do when Malfoy was trying to bait him.

Ignore him. Turn and talk to my friends instead.

Watch my mouth and not bait him back.

Distraction - ask someone around me if they see that thing over there

Inform Malfoy that he is not worth getting in trouble for

Say, "Whatever" and go and do something with Ron

Say something sarcastic but sly and not challenging

If he's in a mood, stay closer to the teacher or assistant teacher

Laugh like he's trying to be funny and tell him he cracks me up

Say that I don't feel like trouble today.

Tell him I'm too cool to bother with him

"Well, a few of these are a little suspect," Snape answered, reading over the list. "And you missed some of the obvious ones."

"Like what?" Harry asked, offended.

"How about telling him he's right?"

Harry scoffed. "You'd never do that."

Snape, somewhat flattered but yet hesitant to say yes, that's exactly what a spy does, put down the list. "If you are done with your list it is probably time for bed," Snape told him. "You've had a full day."

Harry mumbled his agreement, stacked up his books, and rubbed his eyes. It really had been a long day today. But of course, he couldn't just admit that.

"Ten more minutes?" he asked, then it broke into a yawn.

"Bed," Snape repeated firmly. "You are falling asleep where you sit."

Grumbling more for show than any real reluctance, Harry made his way to the door. Turning around suddenly, he asked in a small voice, "Can I have a hug?"

"You've already had one today, you scamp," he answered with a frown.

"It's been a long day," Harry said, looking down. "Another hug will be really nice."

"If you hurry and get ready for bed quickly, including brushing your teeth, I will give you a hug when I tuck you in," Snape replied. "But only if you move quickly."

Harry raced through the dungeon to their quarters, and raced in to brush his teeth. It felt good to be racing anyway, so much better than resisting and plodding along. Soon he was in bed, waiting for the stern potions master to come and tuck him in.

"Do you have your bear?" Snape asked as he came in.

Harry nodded, clutching the bear under his arm tightly. Snape had given him the bear on a whim shortly after his confrontation with the crazy Walburga Black, and he had slept with it every night since. He thought it even smelled a bit like Snape.

"You never really told me what happened to her," Harry said, thinking about his bear. "Mrs. Black."

"Remember, I told you when it happened. The stunning spells were too much for her fragile body," Snape responded. "She was never able to recover from it." _And with hardly any assistance from me, _Snape thought to himself with satisfaction. "You aren't worried about her, are you Harry? She was really just a crazy old witch."

"I'm not worried," Harry answered, sleepily. "But you've never mentioned Treadle."

"Treadle is being dealt with by Elvin authority," Snape answered, sitting down beside Harry. "I am not sure what has happened to him, but I am sure he is in the Elvish equivalent of Azkaban. It is a very serious thing for an elf to harm a human."

"Do you think he could get me again?"

"No," Snape answered gently. "And his mistress is dead anyway, there is nobody to give him orders. He's no danger to you." _Though he is in danger if I ever get my hands on the little worm,_ he thought darkly. _But no worries, I am a patient man._

"It's safe here at Hogwarts, though, right?" Harry asked him, half asleep.

"Of course," Snape answered, patting his unruly hair. "Sleep now."


	12. Chapter 12 - Potions and Brooms

I do not own, I borrow

The next day was much easier and quieter for Harry. Malfoy squirmed a bit as he sat in class, and that made Harry snicker a little bit. It looked like Mr. Malfoy took notes home from the teacher pretty seriously. Malfoy tacitly ignored Harry, and that made Harry consider trying to get him another note sent home if he could.

The second day of class had everyone's reports ready on where they placed in class. Harry was surprised that he placed relatively high, and would not need any supplemental work. For kids that placed lower there were extra assignments and work; Ron had to catch up a bit in math and poor Crabbe went home with extra work in every subject. Snape was unsurprised that Harry had scored well, since leaving the Dursleys he had been able to work to his full potential instead of being focused on food and safety. And Snape _had_ made him work.

Harry and Draco were continuing to ignore each other during lunch, but Harry saw Snape come over behind Draco and place his hand on his shoulder. "I would like a private word with Mr. Malfoy," Snape told Lupin.

"Of course," Lupin agreed.

Draco followed Snape out of the main hall, his head hung. Was his Godfather going to have a stern word with him about Harry? He had faced enough consequences already. Snape remained silent until he had brought Draco to his quarters, he knew that Draco feared him punishing him and felt that he deserved a little worry. Draco began to get even more nervous, and he began formulating his defense on why he didn't deserve further punishment.

"Strap or cane?" Snape asked as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry, sir," Draco began. "But I've already been punished . . ."

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape sighed. "I'm trying to help you. Did your father use a strap or a cane on you last night? It helps me know which salve to get."

"Strap," Draco replied, shamefaced.

"Take this potion for the pain," Snape told him. "I will get the salve."

Draco, relieved, took the potion and grimaced at the taste. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Drop your trousers and lay down on the sofa," Snape told him briskly, going into the bathroom to fetch the salve.

Draco, so relieved that Snape wanted to reduce the pain, didn't argue and obeyed. Snape, knowing that him being clinical and unemotional about his injuries would help reduce embarrassment for the boy, applied the salve to Malfoy's welted backside and mumbled some healing charms. Draco felt the icy coolness of the salve on his tender backside, and breathed a sigh of relief as the spells took effect.

"That's the best I can do," Snape told him, wiping his hands. "The welts were severe. But at least now you should sit easier to your lessons this afternoon."

"Thank you," Draco told him, buttoning his pants. He didn't look at the potions master, he was too embarrassed. Being grateful was almost as embarrassing as the man seeing his naked backside. Or the extent of the punishment his father had given him.

"You can thank me for not doing anything as foolish as that again," Snape told him. "And I want a list of ten things you can do instead of fighting with Mr. Potter when he annoys you. I expect it tomorrow by lunch."

"Yes, sir."

"I also wanted to apologize to you, Draco."

"Me, sir?"

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about who my ward really was. It must have been difficult to find out how you did. Due to politics and other issues I cannot discuss with you, it was necessary for his safety."

"I understand, sir."

"I do not lie to you easily," Snape told him. "I regret the necessity here."

Draco nodded, not sure how to respond to an adult apologizing to him. It had certainly never happened before.

"I also wanted to say that I do not think that it is okay that your father beats you like he does. I know the position you are in and will not report anything if you don't want me to, but I think the authorities would not allow your father to continue to discipline you like this."

"I can't tell on him . . ."

"I know," Snape answered. "But if you ever do want to tell, I will help you do it."

"Thank you, sir."

"I would also take it as a great personal favor if you were to endeavor to get along with Mr. Potter," Snape told the boy. "I do not want to have to heal you again."

"I will be smarter about it," Draco promised.

"That's not what I asked," Snape told him firmly.

"Alright," Draco agreed. "I will try to get along with the prat."

"Excellent," Snape replied, turning to leave back to the main hall.

"That's why he beat me, sir."

"For fighting on your first day?" Snape asked, turning to look at his Godson.

"No, he wouldn't have cared so much about that," Draco answered. "He beat me for being too stupid to recognize that befriending Harry was the most advantageous thing to do. For the cause, you know."

"I see," Snape answered. "Well, the same action would make both of us happy, then."

"Yes, sir," Draco mumbled following him out of his quarters.

The rest of the week continued smoothly. Harry enjoyed having the daytime with his new friends, and then having the evenings with Snape in his quarters. The small group of fifteen students seemed to be breaking up into smaller groups - with Harry and Ron hanging out, with Neville and Seamus around too. Milicinet and Crabbe seemed to prefer Draco, and there was a silly group of girls who liked to giggle together. Hermione and Ginny seemed to get along, and they both sort of got along with the flighty Luna.

And then on Friday, Lupin was unexpectedly gone.

"Don't worry," Amanda Bulstrode assured them. "The professor has left me lesson plans for our morning, and then we're going to do our first weekly trip to the greenhouse straight after lunch. And then, if everyone is well-behaved, we will honor one of our students' requests. We will have our broom practice on the official Quidditch pitch."

Everyone cheered at that, and Amanda had to quiet them down.

"I hope that gives everyone good incentive to do their work this morning," she told them. "Everyone turn in their maths books to page thirty-six, and we will continue our work in fractions."

That afternoon, Snape looked out at his class of fifth years with a certain amount of animosity. Surely by now the students should be brewing better? He had been shocked when only half of them came back from their summers being able to brew a calming draft, so he was forcing them to over the potion again. He had threatened to keep the entire class in the dungeon until every single person showed their proficiency at brewing said potion. Then, suddenly, he felt jolt through his body. The small charm that hung around his neck came to life, and his whole body vibrated with purpose. Harry was in danger. Sure enough, the unearthly swirling white that resembled the patronus charm entered the dungeon, and he dropped his stirring stick to the ground in a clatter on his rush out of the dungeon.

Inside Hogwarts you were not allowed to apparate, and Snape cursed his inability to do it. So instead he took his feet off the ground and ascended into broomless flight, something he had not done since he had done it in service as a death eater. A trail of delicate black smoke trailed behind as he raced the charm in locating Harry. It took him out of the castle and onto the Quidditch Pitch, where he saw Harry hanging from a broom with one hand, trying to regain control of the broom that was pitching and rolling, trying to rid itself of its rider.

Snape took in the scene in one glance, as he had trained his brain to do as a spy. He saw Amanda Bulstrode, standing there frozen in abject fear, trying to fumble with her wand and staring at Harry as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Several students were running and screaming, and he saw the Weasley boy trying to mount a rescue, but Harry's broom was moving too violently to allow him to get close enough to save him. Snape, narrowing his eyes and focusing on Harry, knew Harry had one chance to avoid broken bones or even worse. He focused and aimed, snatching Harry mid-air and sending them both hurtling towards the ground. Snape slowed and twisted, taking the brunt of the collision with the ground and cushioning Harry against his chest. Even though the child weighed several kilos lighter than most kids his age, the impact still knocked the air out of Snape. He rolled the child off of his chest, and crouched over trying to catch his breath. Harry just lay in the grass, looking up and then looking at the professor.

"That was wicked!" Harry exclaimed. "Can we do that again?"

Snape, incredulous, could barely make a sound in response.

"You have got to teach me that," Harry exclaimed, and then looked up to see his entire class rushing towards them.

Snape closed his eyes, looked skyward, and thought, _Not again_.

"It's happened again," Snape told Dumbledore that evening in his office. "Someone's trying to kill Harry."

"This is starting to sound like paranoia," McGonagall protested. "Surely a lad falling off of his broom is not call for assuming he will be murdered."

"He did not fall off," Snape told her. "Someone was jinxing the broom. And that Bulstrode is completely useless! She was frozen in fear and she wasn't even casting a cushioning charm or a levitating charm!"

"It could have been a prank, Severus," Dumbledore told him.

"None of those children except Harry could have managed that jinx," Snape retorted. "And it was a school broom so it could not have been jinxed ahead of time."

"Perhaps he just lost control?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape leveled a glare at the headmaster. "Have you seen him on a broom?" Snape answered. "I've never seen such a natural."

"You are usually right about these things," Dumbledore admitted reluctantly. "And you were right last time. But who could it be on Hogwarts grounds?"

"We have to watch very carefully," Snape answered. "And if Lupin must be gone for his monthly time, then we need someone better than that twit to be babysitting if they are outside or on brooms."

"That is reasonable," McGonagall affirmed. "I can help supervise as my classes allow, and I'm sure other professors will help as able. They could also skip their broom practice on those days as well."

"You should tell Arthur that his alarm saved Harry yet again," Dumbledore told him. "That's a handly little piece of magic."

"Yes, it is," Snape answered, finally seeming to relax a little. "But it would be better if it wasn't necessary."

"Oh, and Professor Lupin?" he said. "Perhaps you are aware as to the punishment that Draco Malfoy's father gave him?"

"I saw he was a little sore this morning," Lupin admitted. "He refused to go see Madame Pomfrey as I suggested. I assume you helped him with that?"

"I did," Snape answered. "Perhaps if Draco needs a little parental enforcement of behavior, you could have him bring the note to me from now on."

"You're his Godfather, correct?" Lupin mused. "I believe that would work. I had already decided not to send any more notes home, but your solution works better."

"Shouldn't he be reported?" McGonagall protested. "He should not be able to discipline his child in that way!"

"It's more complicated than that, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed. "With the amount of power that Lucius has, I think the only fallout would be Draco enduring more suffering."

"Politics!" McGonagall objected. "If he was a Gryffindor . . ."

"But he's not!" Snape thundered in answer. "Do you think this is the first time I have disagreed with Lucius? Merlin's sake, woman, I've seen him use the cruciatus on muggles! On children! What we are trying to fight a system that allows people like him to exist, and to waste any influence or leverage we might have in this situation would be foolish in the extreme!"

"Draco is a child," McGonagall protested.

"He is," Snape answered. "And Lucius' methods, while barbaric and unconscionable to us, are certainly the methods passed on through generations of his family. Before Dumbledore's time, the cane was even used at Hogwarts on occasion."

"I hope you do not have those medieval beliefs in disciplining Harry," McGonagall shot back.

"Of course not," Snape sighed, feeling more tired than offended. "Talk to Harry if you don't believe me, I do not believe he finds my guardianship onerous."

"I do not believe anybody seriously questions your guardianship, Severus," Dumbledore soothed him, shooting a dark look at McGonagall. "But let us all be aware of these dangers and alert to people wanting to hurt Harry."

"Thank you," Severus told them, actually feeling grateful that there were more than just him protecting Harry. But still he felt that sinking fear begin in his stomach as he thought, _Not again_.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Attempt

_I make no money, just have fun with these characters _

Draco and Harry continued to ignore each other by mutual consent. The class seemed to organize around the animosity the two had for each other - with Crabbe, Pansy and Millicent backing up Draco and the rest siding more with Harry. The core group of girls - Hannah, Susan, Lavender, Ginny and Cho - seemed to bond together and not care as much about what Harry wanted. Hermione and Luna seemed left out, not really getting along with each other but also not really getting along with others either. And it was Hermione's incessant know-it-all behavior that had her ostracized from most of the children as well as having little familiarity with the wizarding world. Luna's undemanding presence was somewhat of a comfort for her, but she also knew that school was going to be a very lonely place if she wasn't able to make more friends.

September passed quietly, with the children getting used to classes and learning how it was going to work with Lupin as their teacher. Personally, Harry thought Lupin was brilliant and enjoyed his classes immensely. Even without directly learning magic, Lupin had a way of weaving in the magical world into all of the work that they did. They read wizard biographies and fairy tales, they learned how British wizards helped turn the tide in World War II, and they had math problems involving percentages in potions.

But Harry's favorite time of all was when he got to spend the evenings with his guardian. They always had tea together just the two of them, but then after dinner Snape would often have students in his laboratory working off detentions, so Harry just did his homework then. It made him laugh a little bit to see the Professor looking so stern and scary to the students who had misbehaved, he almost was tempted to tell the students that Snape was not scary at all. But he insisted on the harsh potions master persona, so Harry tried not to do anything that would interfere with their impression of him.

And then, of course, the best time of all was when Snape tucked him into bed. Snape often worked long after that time, but having those sweet few moments where he got kind words, a pat, and a hug always made Harry feel safe and cared for. Though his guardian had never said it, Harry was beginning to suspect that he might actually care for Harry, maybe even at some point love him; but of course it would be too scary to ever ask that question.

Snape found that his life fell into a comfortable rhythm with the boy. He knew that other professors were talking about how he was going soft, how he didn't give out half as many detentions this year or how he growled and barked far less than he had before. Grumbling in his head, he justified less detentions because he would rather spend time with Harry than supervise nitwits in the lab, and the rest was merely their imaginations. He could not admit, even to himself, that coming home to that boy every day and attaching to him was changing him as much as it was Harry.

But he was also deeply worried. The fact that the month of September passed without further incident did not make him feel safer, it actually made him feel less safe. That meant that his foe was assessing the situation and trying to find the time to strike. His saving Harry how he had done it had clearly announced to everyone that Harry was under Snape's protection, but he was under no illusion that that protection would ward off someone serious on harming his ward. Instead, it made them cautious and thoughtful, which was not necessarily a good thing. Brash enemies were much better.

And so the leaves began to fall and October came upon them. The first house match for Quidditch was scheduled for the first Saturday in October, and Snape insisted that Harry dress warmly for the event. He could hardly stand still as Snape draped a scarf in green and silver around his neck to show off Slytherin colors.

"What if I get sorted into a different house?" Harry asked his guardian, concerned.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," he told him. "It is quite likely that you might get sorted into Gryffindor. Both your parents were, and you seem, well, sort of inclined that way."

"Should I wear their colors?" he asked.

"You can be a Slytherin for today," he told him, scowling. "Now hold still while I get this on you."

"And Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw today?" Harry asked, yet again.

"Yes, I've already told you," he answered, grumpy.

"Is that why you're going, because Slytherin is playing?"

"It is expected of me, as head of house," Snape told him. "Now, hurry along and we shall get a seat in the teacher's box."

Snape found himself in the teacher's box with a wriggling 9 year old watching as the Slytherins soundly thrashed the Ravenclaws. Though he didn't specifically like watching Quidditch, it had been an expectation of his job as head of house, so he had to make an appearance. He nodded at Lucius, apparently Draco had talked him into coming to the match. He saw a few other alumni scattered in the crowd, and not a few had their pre-school student with them. Ah, school spirit.

"It's good to see you and Harry out and about," he heard Minerva comment behind him. "It's good to see a future Quidditch player seeing his first game."

"I think he's enjoying it," Snape agreed.

"He seems to be taking to Hogwarts rather well," McGonagall commented. "And he obviously does not have any complaints about your guardianship."

Snape, realizing that was almost an apology for the sharp comments she had made before. But even so, the comments warmed him and he looked over at his ward.

"What is that in your hand?" Snape demanded sharply, his spy senses tingling madly.

"Someone gave me this butterbeer," Harry replied, as Snape snatched it out of his hand.

"How much have you drank?" he barked, grabbing Harry's arm sharply.

"Barely any . . ." Harry answered, and then the world went dark.

Harry awoke, knowing he was somewhere different than he'd been before. The soft light filtered in through the window, and he felt his entire body was sore. He tried to move a hand, and found his muscles far too weak. He heard voices floating towards him, so he closed his eyes in hopes that they would continue.

"Bloodroot poison," he heard a woman say. "I've never seen it used before."

"As far as poisons go it is fairly elementary," he heard his guardian answer quietly. "It is easily counteracted with a bezoar or a standard antidote potion. Whomever is behind this is no potion master."

"It's pretty bold to poison a potion master's ward right in front of him!" the woman replied.

"If he had more of that drink or if I had been more distracted it could have done a lot of damage," Snape replied. "Death usually occurs within seven minutes if the person is not given an antidote. Of course, I always have several antidotes with me."

"It is lucky you do," she told him.

"It is not luck, it is vigilance," he told her. "I can't believe that whomever it was had the audacity to use poison on my ward!"

Harry then heard the floo come to life.

"How is he, Poppy?" he heard Dumbledore ask.

"He is stable," the woman replied. "Fortunately Severus had a bezoar and the antidote potion with him, so it was administered immediately. He will no doubt be completely recovered in time for classes on Monday."

"We have been most fortunate," Dumbledore answered, his voice sounding shaky. "Most fortunate."

"Still think I'm paranoid now?" Snape asked him.

"I always believed you," Dumbledore answered. "I just hoped you were wrong."

"I can give him a trinket that will turn colors in the presence of a poison," Snape answered. "So that will not be a threat again. But I do not know how this person might strike again. I cannot be one step ahead of everything."

"Do you think he should be returned to Spinner's End?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have thought about it," Snape answered, sighing. "But I don't think it will work. A determined person will be able to get to him at some point. Hogwarts has better wards than Spinner's End. I also couldn't countenance the fact that Harry loves it here so much, it would break his heart to be sent home with just a house elf and me for company."

"I think you're right," Dumbledore told him. "Are you continuing the defense lessons?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "He is quite talented, he is doing some spellwork that most kids don't see until fourth year. I think he will be ready for the Patronus charm soon."

"Excellent," Dumbledore answered.

Harry decided it was time that he was awake so he could ask questions, so he mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Harry," he heard Snape say softly and felt the man take his hand. "Harry, it's Professor Snape. You are in the infirmary at Hogwarts."

"What happened?" he groggily asked.

"You were poisoned," he answered.

"I am Madame Pomfrey," he heard the woman introduce herself. "I'm the healer here at Hogwarts, Harry. I need to examine you."

The woman then looked in his eyes with a light, checked his mouth and ears, listened to his heart and breathing. "Are you sore, Harry?" she asked.

"Very sore," he answered, finding that he was able to move his limbs a little. "And weak."

"That is the effect of the poison," Snape explained. "You should be better soon, and in the meantime I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will give you some pain relievers after her examination."

Embarrassingly, Harry found tears leaking out of his eyes. It wasn't the pain, and it wasn't the fact that he was in the infirmary, but he still couldn't stop the tears. And his arms were too weak to even dry them, they just leaked down the sides of his face into his ears.

"There, there," Madame Pomfrey assured him, patting his arm and wiping his tears. "I know this is very frightening. But you are safe now, and Professor Snape saved you from much harm at all. It's fine to cry, child, you've been through an ordeal. Here, drink this. It will help with the pain."

"Harry," Snape assured him, patting his hand. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Who wants to kill me?" Harry asked, trying to control his crying.

"We don't know," Snape answered softly. "Do you remember anything about who gave you the drink?"

Harry tried to think, but found he could not concentrate on that time. He remembers being handed the drink, but no memory of who had done it. He shook his head.

"As I expected," Snape answered. "I would have expected them to conceal themselves somehow. Harry, I want you to listen to me and listen well. You didn't know to be careful, and you are not in trouble now. But now you do and you need to be careful. In the dining room or our quarters you are fine, there are anti-poison wards there. But, if you ever accept anything to eat or drink outside of the dining room or our quarters from anybody, even Ron, I will spank you with the ruler good and hard. And without the protection of your trousers. Do you understand how serious this is?"

Harry nodded gravely, whispering, "Yes, sir."

"This time it isn't your fault," Snape told him, softening. "But now you need to be careful."

Harry, sniffing and trying to control himself, finally sobbed a bit and asked plaintively, "Professor, can I have a hug, please?"

Snape, a little chagrined at Harry's request, gave Harry a pat.

"A real hug," Harry sniffed, close to complete meltdown. "Get into bed with me?"

"Foolish child," Snape chided, but he obliged and sat down on the bed beside the boy. Knowing he was too weak to do it himself, Snape gathered the boy and drew him to his chest, leaning back against the pillows and engulfing him with his arms. Truth be told, he was glad that Harry had wanted a hug. He found it calmed his nerves too. Ever since the abject terror he felt at seeing the bottle in the boy's hand, he had been operating on pure nerves. He knew what had to be done, and did it quickly and efficiently, but without letting the terror that threatened into his mind. Now, with the boy safe, he found the sheer terror he had felt hard to keep at bay.

"We'll let you two be for now," Madame Pomfrey said. "Severus, there are a few things we need to discuss when you're . . . done."

Snape didn't answer, he simply held the boy to his chest and patted him softly.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hermione and Spiders

Though Snape's vigilance increased, October passed quietly. Harry scrupulously refused any food or drink from anybody outside of the dining room, he knew Snape had been serious in his threat and did not test it. He hadn't even realized that a spanking without his trousers was a possibility, and he certainly did not want to receive one.

Halloween approached, and Harry found himself looking forward to the celebration. He had never really been able to participate in any holidays or parties, the only benefit of holidays were that the Dursleys were gone and he had less to fear. And if they forgot to lock his cupboard then he could sometimes sneak extra food, and he had even watched television in an empty house before too. So he was very excited to get to see how he would celebrate at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin had invited the pre-school students to stay late that day to partake of the party, and his classmates were abuzz with the chance to interact with the older students. Ron said that his older brothers said that the Halloween party was one of the best parties of the year, and Harry couldn't wait!

The time between the end of class for the pre-schoolers and the start of the party was filled with supervised homework time. Though trying to work on homework, Harry and Ron began to whisper about another of their favorite topics: who was trying to kill Harry. Harry thought it could be nobody other than Draco, and Ron thought that there was no way Draco could think of these things on his own.

"He's a prat, I'll grant you, but murder? How does he even know what bloodroot poison is without help?"

"So he has help," Harry answered. "Someone else who thought I should die for defeating the Dark Lord. Maybe it's that bloody father of his."

"He was there when your broom went all wanky," Ron confirmed. "But he doesn't even have a wand yet, how could he manage that?"

"I'm telling you, Ron, it's got to be him!"

Hermione sat down across from them and spread out her books. Hermione had made a decision, she was going to be friends with Ron and Harry. They were really only the logical choice. The girls were mostly empty-headed gigglers, and Hermione did not have patience for that. Neville was a good back-up option, but she wanted some friends that were braver and did well in school, and that left Draco and Harry. Draco's crew were very into pure blood lineage, so they were obviously out.

"What do you want?" Ron asked rudely.

"I was hoping for an intelligent conversation," Hermione retorted. "I thought I might want to discuss the maths challenge question with Harry."

"The problem wasn't that hard . . ." Harry answered, rifling through his papers to find his work.

"Why are you bothering us with that?" Ron snapped at her. "Honestly, you act like we're friends or something."

Hermione made eye contact with Ron, and unexpectedly, tears filled her eyes. Not caring what happened to her books, Hermione ran from the table.

"Mental, that one," Ron commented, though he blushed a little. He'd never made a girl cry before; well, except for Ginny and sisters didn't count.

"You were awful hard on her, Ron," Harry told him, looking down.

"How should I know she would throw a wobbly over what I said?" Ron defended himself. "And besides, we don't want to be friends with her, do we?"

"She is pretty smart," Harry answered noncommittally. "And I don't think she really has any friends yet."

"Doesn't she hang out with Luna?"

"She might be looking for more friends," Harry shrugged. "She's not so bad, really."

Ron made a harrumphing nose, and they both bent over their schoolwork again. They both worried that Hermione did not return to get her books, but then they left for the feast and forgot all about it.

The great hall was decorated with pumpkins and extra candles, giving it the feeling of a party. Every good thing to eat was out on the tables, and students stuffed themselves with pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes, caramel apples, cookies, butterbeer and pumpkin juice. They had regular food too, and Harry made sure that he ate some of the chicken legs and vegetables before he filled up too much on the sweets, and the nod from Snape confirmed that that was what he expected.

"Where's Miss Granger?" Amanda asked the table full of pre-school students.

"She's in the toilet crying," Luna answered, unconcerned. "She didn't want to come out."

"Is she alright?" Amanda pressed.

"She was sad over something someone said," Luna answered. "She didn't want anybody to bother her . . .

Then suddenly screams erupted from the hallway, and the professors jumped up in fright.

"Acromantulas!" several girls cried out. "They're by the girls' toilet!"

"Prefects, take your students to their dormitories," Dumbledore ordered. "Pre-schoolers, go with the Slytherins. Professors, with me."

"Ron, Hermione's in there!" Harry hissed.

"The professors will rescue her!" Ron protested. "We'll get expelled if we go against what Dumbledore told us to do."

"They don't know she's there!" Harry insisted. "And it's our fault she is, you made her cry and go in there. I'm going, are you going to help me or not?"

"But Harry," Ron protested, quieter now. "It's spiders. I can't do spiders."

"Then I'm going alone," Harry answered, getting up and eyeing his way out of the great hall unobserved. Sighing, Ron followed. Wherever Harry was going he would go too, he knew that it's what best mates did.

In the chaos of panicking students, Ron and Harry easily slipped away from the crowds and made their way towards the girls' toilet. Harry saw one of the giant spiders walking on a wall, and heard a soft yelp from Ron behind him. "Shhhh," Harry shushed him. "We're almost there."

They slipped past the spider, who seemed unconcerned with them, and got to the girls' toilet. "We can't go in there!" Ron whispered, horrified.

With a scowl that would do his guardian proud, Harry opened the door and slipped in the toilet with Ron right behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry called to her.

"Harry!" she cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to go quickly," he told her. "There are acromantulas outside the door."

"We should barricade the doors closed," Ron told them. "Then they can't get in."

"Too late!" Harry told him, seeing them come in from the open window above the door. "Get a weapon!"

"There's no weapons in here!" Ron yelled, panicking.

"Take off your robe!" Harry told him. "Maybe we can use it as a net."

Hermione, surveying the bathroom, saw that one of the wooden posts on the top of a stall was quite loose. "Harry," she yelled. "Help me work this loose."

Seeing what she was doing, they both began to kick at it until it broke free from the framing. It was large, but Harry found it could make a somewhat awkward club. Ron saw what they had and nodded.

Ron, pale and trembling with fear, nodded. "I'm the strongest," he said. "You and Hermione put your robes over it, and I'll knock it out."

"I'm not sure spiders knock out," Hermione told him.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ron asked as the spider slowly advanced on them.

"No," Hermione squeaked. "Let's do it."

The plan started well, Harry and Hermione managed to get their cloaks over the spider, and Ron it it squarely on the top of its head. He tried again, and the club landed with a squish on the spider's eye that was covered with Harry's robe.

"Eww!" Hermione exclaimed as they all heard the loud squish sound. The acromantula, trying to shake the robes off, backed away with an unsteady gait.

"Got him!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.

Then, the three heard the squeaky clicking sound, and several more of the acromantulas crawled through the open window. The larger ones couldn't get through the windows, but the smaller ones were climbing through. Harry wished for his wand, knowing that they were now going to be defeated. There were just too many of them. Belatedly, he thought of the alarm to call his guardian, and he quickly activated it. The giant spiders began to charge, and Ron threw his body over Hermione, protecting her from the onslaught. Harry knew that Snape would never make it in time, he had activated the alarm too late. Then suddenly, he decided to see if he could cast a spell without a wand that he could easily do with a wand. He faced the spiders and called out, "Stupefy!" as loud as he could.

Snape, racing the alarm Patronus back to the girls' toilet, had his heart pounding in his ears. He stupefied acromantulas right and left to clear a path for himself, visions of the giant spiders sucking Harry's fluids filling his brain. And then, as he appeared before the door, several of the smaller spiders shot out of the top of the window. Realizing Harry was in that toilet, he burst through the door with his wand drawn. He took the scene in quickly, putting the children behind him and stupefying the remaining spiders. He heard the other professors quickly behind him, stupefying the remaining spiders. He heard Flitwick shrinking and levitating the spiders out of the window and back to the forbidden forest.

"Why are you in here?" Snape thundered at Harry. "You were supposed to be in the Slytherin common room."

Harry dropped his gaze, looking at the floor.

"It's my fault, professor," Hermione interrupted. "I wanted to see what the acromantula looked like. I read about them in a book, and I didn't think it was dangerous. Ron and Harry were trying to stop me."

Snape looked at Harry sharply, and Harry could not meet his eyes. Snape knew she was lying, but the arrival of the other professors stopped his inquiring further.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the toilet.

"Ron and Harry saved me," Hermione told them. "I wanted to see the acromantulas, and they tried to make me go back. Then the spiders started coming in here. Harry and I put our cloaks over the first spider and Ron hit it in the head, but it didn't go away until he hit that eye area. But then more started coming in . . . and we knew we couldn't take them. Ron threw himself over me, and Harry faced the spiders. He, he stunned them . . ."

"But he doesn't have a wand!" McGonagall protested. "How could he have stunned all these spiders!"

Flitwick and Snape, however, exchanged significant glances. They had been strategizing how to teach Harry more advanced magic, and neither of them were surprised.

"Obviously this is a case of accidental magic," Dumbledore announced, seeing the look his potions master and his charms master exchanged. "Harry was distraught, and these things happen. At least all of the children are safe."

"Safe for now," Snape intoned, glaring at all three of the children.

"Not many first or second years could hope to take on acromantulas like that," Dumbledore told them. "Let alone young children who do not even have wands yet. I am pleased to see such young talent. Professor Lupin, you will have your hands full with these three."

"I believe I will," Lupin told them. "And, no matter what your intentions, there still should be consequences for this nearly lethal bravery. All three of you disobeyed the Headmaster and didn't go to the Slytherin common room as told, and all three of you risked your lives foolishly. I will be writing home and explaining to each of your parents, and I expect a three foot essay from each of you three on the habitat, feeding habits, and methods to defeat acromantulas."

"Yes, sir," the three of them mumbled.

Flitwick quickly rid the room of the stunned Acromantulas, and levitated Ron's robes back to him.

"Oooh!" Ron exclaimed with disgust at his slimed robe. "Eye slime!"

"And I believe that the party is over, especially for you three," Lupin intoned. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you will accompany me to our classroom where I will give you your notes and supervise your departure for home. "Professor Snape, I trust that you do not need a note?"

"I believe that I have the necessary information," Snape answered, glaring at Harry one more time. "Thank you. I believe Mr. Potter and I will retire now."


	15. Chapter 15 - Consequences

_AN: I am loving all of the great reviews, you guys are helping me think through different ideas and I'm feeling so encourged! My goal (which I've done so far) is to post a new chapter every day. I may not always make it, but I'm going to try. And as always, I don't own anything. _

"What were you thinking?" Snape demanded as soon as they were back in their quarters. He didn't bark and snap like the last time he asked that question, but rather asked in a deceptively soft, silky voice.

Harry didn't answer, merely hung his head. He didn't want to lie to the professor, but he couldn't answer without implicating Hermione. I didn't know what to do, so he remained quiet.

"Let me guess," Snape told him in the same voice. "You don't want to tell me because you are protecting one of the others."

Harry confirmed with a nod.

"Hermione, of course," Snape answered. "Hermione took the blame for the two of you, probably with some silly brave bravado aimed at securing your friendship. But why would she have to do such a thing if my obedient ward would of course follow Dumbledore's directions and go into the Slytherin common room with the rest of his classmates?"

Harry didn't answer. Snape sighed, trying to master his anger and fear while at the same time trying to empathize with the boy. These were likely the first friends he had, and he thought about what it would have been like for him to tell on Lily. He softened a bit towards the boy.

"I will not add any consequences nor will I tell their parents," Snape told the boy. "But only if you tell me the truth now."

Harry sighed, knowing he would have to tell. "Hermione doesn't have a lot of friends," Harry began. "She sat down by Ron and me and wanted to do maths homework together. But Ron was rude to her, and she began to cry. We found out later that she had holed up in the girls' toilet to cry."

"Go on."

"Well, then we heard that there were acromantulas down there, and we started to worry about Hermione being down there alone. So, we went to rescue her."

"Were you the only ones that knew she was there?"

"Luna knew," Harry answered. "But she's, well, flighty."

"Was it your idea or Mr. Weasley's?"

"Mine," Harry admitted. "I kind of forced Ron to go with me. He wasn't keen on the spiders."

"I see," Snape answered. "And what was your plan?"

"Well, to get her out of there," Harry answered. "But then an acromantula got through the window at the top of the door, and the three of us had to fight it. Hermione found the club, and I suggested using our robes. We tossed them over the spider and Ron hit it with the club."

"And then more came in," Snape prompted.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "So then I called for you and I stood between the spiders and my friends. I wondered if I might be able to do the spell without the wand if I were scared enough, and I was desperate enough to try anything. Before, with the Dursleys, sometimes magic happened when I was scared. So I did; it worked."

"Yes, I see that," Snape said, becoming pale with fury. "But I do not see why you didn't call me earlier."

Harry gulped, but decided that he wanted to tell the truth no matter what it cost him. He had promised to tell the professor the truth in the beginning, he reminded himself. And "I forgot," just didn't seem like an adequate reason, and Snape would see through it anyway. "I didn't want to get into trouble," Harry admitted. "I thought we could get Hermione back to the Slytherin common room without you knowing about it."

"You could also have called for help before you even left the dining room," Snape pointed out. "But you chose to go alone."

"I forget I can ask for help," Harry answered honestly.

"And then, when you saw the first acromantula, you decided to fight it with no magic at your disposal? And you still chose not to call me."

"Yes," Harry answered, feeling foolish. "It was a small one, relatively."

Snape ignored him and continued. "And then you did call me, but faced several giant killer spiders with just the hope that your being scared would be enough to trigger accidental magic?" His tone was so sharp that Harry felt as if he might bleed from his words.

"I did call you eventually," Harry ruefully protested. "And it did work!"

"By sheer dumb luck!" Snape shot back, his tone acid. "By sheer dumb luck you are standing here defending your idiotic actions instead of in the infirmary or even the morgue! Did it not occur to you that a child your age with no want has no business going after acromantulas? That getting help from a teacher or even a prefect might be better?"

"No, it didn't," Harry answered contritely. "I'm sorry, professor."

Snape stopped his tirade, using all of his control to calm himself down. He had to regain control or he might shake the boy. "You will go into your room and wait for me there," he told him in a fake calm voice. "I have to have my temper under better control before I can mete out your punishment."

Harry, paling, scurried off to his bedroom. Snape took a calming draft from his potions pocket of his robe and downed it in one gulp. He closed his eyes, pictured the beach, and breathed in and out slowly through his nose in order to regain control. He had to focus on all of the sensation of the beach, the smell, sound and taste before he could rid himself of the mental picture of Harry being a spider snack. As he calmed, he admitted to himself that at least the boy had bravery - even though it was severely misguided. And he had done wrong in the service of a friend. _And he didn't lie_, he reminded himself. Although if he had Snape would have no choice but to be very severe with him.

Harry waited in his room, practically jumping in fear. His body felt and responded to the promise of punishment with more fear than it had for the gigantic spiders! He knew he deserved a severe punishment, probably harsher than he had ever gotten. He had disobeyed the headmaster, put himself in danger, not called the professor when he should have, and he had allowed Hermione to lie for him. This might be that time that Snape referred to that he might beat him raw with a strap. He schooled himself to calm down, however. _Surely Snape would not be as brutal as the Dursleys had been,_ he told himself. _After all, it's just a little pain. He would never really hurt me._

When his door opened, his body trembled in fear. His eyes quickly scanned the professor, and when he saw that he had the ruler in his hand he breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about anything worse than what he'd already received from the professor. Unless he decided to not let him have the protection of his trousers . . .

Snape saw the relief at the sight of the ruler on Harry's face and felt confused, surely the boy should be scared that Snape was going to use the ruler? Unless . . .

"Harry, I am not going to beat you with a strap or a cane!" Snape snapped at him. "The ruler is more than adequate for your transgressions. Do not fear that again, do you understand? Or you will be writing 500 times, 'I will not be a dunderhead and think that my guardian will beat me.'"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

Severus settled himself on Harry's desk chair, and motioned the boy over. Harry reluctantly came over, awaiting the verdict.

"This is very serious, Harry," Snape told him firmly. "And I'm afraid you've earned a firm correction. You deliberately disobeyed and seriously endangered yourself. I am going to give you 10 swats with the ruler."

"With my trousers on?" Harry asked, not able to wait any longer.

"Yes, with your trousers on," Snape answered, seriously. He should never have made that threat, he chided himself. He didn't think he could possibly carry that one out. "Now bend over my lap."

Harry obeyed, grateful for the reprieve but also trepidatious of his punishment. His stomach clenched as Snape positioned him on his lap, and he waited for the smacks to fall. Ten with the ruler would sting quite a bit, and Professor Snape was plenty mad at him. He was sure he was in for a painful correction. It had been quite a while since he'd been over Snape's lap for a real spanking, and he hadn't felt the ruler since he'd gone beyond the wards the time he was kidnapped.

"Why am I spanking you, young man?" Snape asked him severely.

"For disobeying the headmaster," Harry replied. "And endangering my life. And not calling you fast enough."

"And next time you will instead do what?"

"Ask for help and obey the headmaster," Harry replied quietly. "And call you before I take on a giant spider."

Snape applied the ruler to Harry's posterior in firm smacks. He wanted the smacks to sting quite a bit, and he applied them with vigor on his backside. Harry yelped at the first one and was kicking involuntarily by the fifth. He wished he could move his backside anywhere but where it was, but Snape held him firmly on his lap. With a last two extra-firm smacks applied to his upper thighs, his spanking was over.

"Ouch!" Harry protested, tears stinging his eyes. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to," Snape answered firmly, still holding him over his lap. "You will not behave in such a way again, am I clear?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I promise."

"Good," Snape answered, tipping the child back up and engulfing him in a hug.

They both let the fear and the terror of the last hour drain away from them, and they simply held each other and breathed. Snape despaired of keeping the young pup alive, and Harry wondered if at some point Snape would give up and tell Dumbledore to find someone else to be his guardian. He wouldn't blame the professor at all.

Eventually, they both began to feel better and Harry pushed away from Snape. _No need to make myself seem too needy, _Harry thought as he found his handkerchief.

"I regret that was necessary," Snape told him softly. "But if something like this ever happens again . . ."

"I know," Harry answered, in an utterly sincere tone. "I know. I won't do it again."

"See that you don't."

Harry heard his guardian mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Gryffindor" and he decided he wanted to push back a little to see what his guardian would say. "Why did you spank me so much harder for saving Hermione than for fighting with Draco?" he asked, a little cheeky.

"You know why," Snape leveled at him. "Risking your life like you did is a much worse offense than being goaded into a fight." Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, and then added. "I also know what it's like to have a boy that makes your life miserable, so I guess I understand that."

"Fighting Malfoy was naughty, though," Harry told him. "Rescuing Hermione was noble."

"You didn't get spanked for rescuing Miss Granger," Snape sighed. "You got spanked for doing it in such a foolish way. You will learn to think before you act, young man."

"At least I told you the truth," Harry defended himself.

"And I appreciate that," Snape told him firmly. "And that is why I haven't taken away your broom."

"You would do that?"

"If you had lied I would have taken it for a month," he confirmed. "And you would be restricted from school brooms as well."

"That would be worse than a spanking!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then be glad you didn't do it," Snape told him firmly. "Look, Harry, I am well trained to spot lies, you will never be able to lie to me. And we had agreed not to lie to each other."

"I know," Harry answered. "That's why I didn't."

"And more than that," Snape continued. "We have trust between us, you and I. You know that I might punish you if you've done something wrong, but I will always be fair. I would not have punished you this time if you had let me know what you were doing."

"Was this, well, was this aimed at me, professor?" Harry asked. "Like the poison?"

"I don't know," Snape admitted. "It could have been a ploy to get you separated from the professors. But how did the person know where Dumbledore would send you? It seems like a very convoluted plot if it was aimed at you."

"But I could have counteracted their intentions by going to save Hermione," Harry protested. "We don't know what would have happened if I hadn't."

"Well, we know one thing that wouldn't have happened," Snape growled and glared at Harry.

Harry had the courtesy of blushing a little, and his hand went subconsciously to rub his aching fundament. _Snape sure did wield that ruler_, he thought to himself. But already the sting was fading, he knew he wouldn't feel it at all in an hour.

"It has to be a student or a faculty," Harry told him. "Anybody else would have been seen, both at the Quidditch match and tonight."

"That's true," Snape answered thoughtfully. "But that doesn't narrow things down very much."

"I think it's Malfoy," Harry admitted.

"I don't think that's likely," Snape told him. "He doesn't have the magic necessary."

"He would have enough if someone helped him," Harry protested. "What if his father gave him a box of shrunken acromantulas? A bottle of poisoned butterbeer?"

"Harry, it's not Draco," Snape told him firmly. "Of that I am sure. Now, I think with all of the shenanigans tonight, you need an early bedtime."

_A bloody Gryffindor, _Snape thought to himself savagely, throwing himself on the couch after the boy had gone to bed. _I am raising a bloody Gryffindor. _Though he had suspected before, he still had some plausible deniability. He was certainly sharp enough with his schoolwork to be a Ravenclaw, and as loyal as a Hufflepuff. Snape had tried to get him to think like a Slytherin, and at times seemed to be able to do it. But after tonight, he knew that only a Gryffindor would have charged headfirst into danger with no plan like that. He downed another calming draft, knowing that in this guardianship he was going to need a lot more of it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Plans Are Made

Thank you to JK Rowling and the incredible characters she created.

The next day at school, Harry was waiting for Ron by the floo.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, fixing his eyes on Harry. "Did ol' Snape murder you?"

"I'm fine," Harry assured him.

"I got ten whacks with a wooden spoon," Ron told him. "You?"

"Ten with the ruler," Harry answered, chagrined.

"That smarts," Ron told him ruefully. "Did you end up sticking with Hermione's story or copping to the truth?"

"The truth," Harry answered. "I swear he can read minds, it's no good lying to him. And he said he'd have my broom for a month if I lied."

"Yeah, my mum got the truth out of me, too," Ron answered. "But it was bloody brilliant of her to lie for us like that."

"I'm sorry to get you in trouble," Harry apologized. "I sort of forced you to go along."

"I chose," Ron told him simply. "You didn't force me. And blimey, Harry, that was some amazing magic that you did! How did you learn to do that?"

"Well, Snape's been working with me with some stuff," Harry explained. "But I've done it like that before. You know, like Dumbledore said - accidental magic."

"Come to order, please," Lupin directed them. "Everyone take their seats."

Once they were seated, Lupin looked out at his classroom. "I know that last night was very exciting, but we have work to do today."

Hermione's hand went up, and everyone looked at her expectantly. She asked more questions than anyone else.

"Miss Granger?"

"How could they have gotten in here, professor?" she asked. "Don't the wards protect against them?"

"Well, for most magical creatures, that's true," Lupin admitted. "But the wards may be fooled with certain things. For instance, we know that a giant could get through if he were shrunk to a human size."

"Did someone shrink down the acromantulas to get them past the wards?" Harry asked.

"That would be one method," Lupin admitted. "And then they could be enlarged once they are on the other side."

"Who would do this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Lupin told him. "It is very dangerous for a prank, we were very lucky that nobody was hurt."

"Do you think it was a prank, sir?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't," Lupin answered seriously. "I think someone meant harm. But I have no idea what that harm may have been."

"Will it happen again?" Neville asked.

"I hope not," Lupin told him. "Don't worry, kids, Hogwarts is actually one of the safest places for you. The wards are better here than anywhere else, even the ministry of magic. Now class, let's have everyone hand in their math homework . . ."

Later, Ron and Harry were walking around outside and discussing the night's events.

"Did it really have to be spiders?" Ron asked again. "I really hate spiders."

"You did great for how afraid you were," Harry told him. "You just grabbed the club and mashed it."

"Hey, there's Hermione," Ron said, looking over at the girl. The boys could tell that she wanted to talk to them, but was hanging back.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, making a decision. "How did your parents take getting a note?"

"They weren't happy," Hermione answered, recognizing the invitation and coming over. "I am grounded for a week."

"What's 'grounded?'" Ron asked, puzzled.

"It means on restriction," Hermione explained. "I have to be at home and not do anything fun for a week."

"The two of us got whacked," Harry told her. "Sounds like you got off easy."

"Whacked? Really?" Hermione asked, shocked. "I didn't think people did that anymore."

"Well, our parents do," Ron admitted. "It's no big deal, at least it's over quickly."

"My guardian said that if I'd lied I would have gotten my broom taken away for a month," Harry told her. "That would have been way worse."

"That was quite the whopper you told yesterday," Ron told her, admiring. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I felt bad you two getting in trouble when you were just trying to save me," Hermione admitted.

"It was my fault you were crying there in the first place," Ron admitted. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's okay," Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was Harry's idea," Ron admitted. "I'm completely terrified of spiders. He kind of forced me to come."

"I couldn't force you to eat broccoli if I wanted," Harry scoffed. "You wanted to help her too."

They laughed, and each of them felt the clicking of the three of them fitting together. It felt as if that was how it was always supposed to be.

"In all seriousness," Harry said. "Hermione might be able to help."

"Help with what?"

"Someone's trying to kill Harry," Ron explained.

"Does Professor Snape know?" she demanded.

"Of course," Harry told her. "But I think it's Draco, and he says that it couldn't be."

"Well, tell me the facts," she told them seriously.

He gave her the brief update, of all of the events since he had started at Hogwarts.

"Well, it does make sense that it would be a Slytherin," Hermione agreed. "Dumbledore had the pre-schoolers go to the Slytherin common room because it was closest to the main hall. If he wanted access to you without professors there, that would have been his best shot."

"But Snape said he couldn't do the magic," Harry said, hoping for a reason that wasn't true.

"I think that's hardly the smallest obstacle to Draco being the person," Hermione answered. "Do you not remember anything about who gave you the poison?" Hermione asked.

"It's a blank," Harry answered. "I know somebody did, but I can't remember it at all."

"It sounds like you've been obliviated," Hermione told him. "But whomever gave it to you, it had to have been someone you would have taken something from. Would you have taken something from Draco?"

"I don't know," Harry said, realizing the fallacy. "What if I was confused? Or, what was that called?"

"Confunded," Ron answered.

"Draco was there when my broom was jinxed, and he was there at the Quidditch game," Harry argued. "It could have been him."

"If it is him, we need to get proof," Hermione told him.

"How do we do that?" Harry asked her.

"Let me think about it," she told them. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

…,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

That evening, Snape had a meeting with what he was beginning to think of as the Potter team. McGonagall, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and now Lupin all met with him to try and come up with plans to keep the boy safe.

"I think it would be foolish to believe the acromantulas to be a prank," Lupin said to them. "But I'm not sure if it was aimed at Harry."

"I think we have to assume that everything is aimed at Harry unless proven otherwise," Snape glowered. "We have never had acromantulas running wild here before."

"We've also never had the Weasley twins before," Dumbledore laughed. "But no, I don't think this is a prank. But what could the perpetrator have hoped to achieve?"

"Well, you sent the pre-schoolers to Slytherin," Lupin observed. "Which makes sense, it's the closest. What would have happened to Harry if he hadn't mounted a rescue of Miss Granger?"

"He would have been in the Slytherin Common room without a professor," McGonagall confirmed. "Are we looking for a Slytherin, then?"

"Or someone with access," Snape replied. "But I don't think we're any closer."

"What about strengthening the blood wards?" McGonagall asked.

"You mean adoption?" Snape asked, a bitter snort following. "They're never going to let me adopt the golden boy."

"Your paperwork is complete," Dumbledore told him. "We are just waiting on the final ruling."

"The minister won't let it happen," Snape answered, sounding more defeated than angry. "You saw that woman he sent. Dolores Umbridge."

"Umbridge?" Arthur perked up. "He sent her?"

"She 'interviewed' me," Snape admitted. "It was a disaster."

"She is a tough one," Arthur agreed. "And she has a hatred for non-purebloods. She's the one that sponsored that bill that wouldn't allow employment for werewolves."

"That was her?" Lupin grimaced. "It's sure made my life difficult."

"I don't know how she has so much power," Arthur admitted. "But she does."

"So we have to discredit her," Snape mused.

"Severus, I think that might be going a little far," Dumbledore warned. "You could get in a lot of trouble interfering at the ministry."

Snape rolled his eyes and grimaced. Surely the Order of the Phoenix did some things on the other side of noble, didn't they? He didn't let anybody know that he had already launched a campaign in the battle to adopt Harry Potter, and nobody even realized that a shot had been fired. _The less people that know the better,_ he told himself smugly.

Dumbledore saw that smug expression, and schooled his own expression not to react. So, the Potions master had put his not-insubstantial mental resources on the goal of adopting Harry. Excellent. For both Harry and Snape, because what Snape fought for was what Snape really invested in. He would not have to worry about that for much longer, then, he decided.

"Have you talked to Harry yet about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't feel like I can talk to him about it until I know for sure it's an option," Snape explained, lying smoothly. He knew the real reason is that he was too worried how Harry would react, and he didn't want to have to cope with that rejection.

The meeting continued, though Snape thought not much good had come from it. Watching, waiting, vigilance . . . it all seemed so pointless. But the only alternative was using the lad as bait, and he could not stomach that at all.

…,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

"I think we may have to use him as bait," Ron said, considering, continuing the conversation the next day. "That would be seriously less dangerous than trying to steal potions from Snape."

"Polyjuice or veritaserum would both be useful," Hermione told them. "But they are restricted potions, so it might be hard to get."

"Snape would kill me," Harry spoke plainly. "Not that he won't kill me being bait, but I just don't think I could steal potions."

"What if I did it?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked. "Would you do that?"

"I would," Hermione replied. "If it meant keeping Harry safe. Besides, I am the only one that won't get whacked if I'm caught. Now, we have our weekly visit to the potions lab tomorrow, and if you two could make a distraction, then maybe I could slip in and see if I can find something in his stores . . ."

"I'm telling you, we need another plan," Harry insisted. "This one would end badly."

"What about a pawn?" Ron asked, thoughtful. "You know, when you play chess, you sometimes have to sacrifice a pawn. What if I betrayed you to Malfoy? Offered to help get you alone or somesuch?"

"He wouldn't believe you, Ron," Hermione confirmed. "You've shown your loyalty several times. But he would believe me."

"I don't think that would get us in trouble," Harry nodded. "So what, you pretend you're a spy and give him secret information about us?"

"That's the idea," Hermione said. "And hopefully I can see if he wants to get you alone. Or if he's even interested. That could tell us if he's the attempted murderer."

…,,,...,,,...,,,

Snape sent an owl to Lucius, asking if he had heard the rumor that Dolores Umbridge had a Muggle mother and brother that she was trying to disown. _This seems fairly interesting for a witch who seems so interested in pure-blood status, _he wrote to Lucius. _If she's hiding this, I wonder what else she might be hiding? Apparently the mother took the squib with her with the divorce, and Ms. Umbridge stayed with her father. _Ha, he thought. That ought to slow her down a little, Lucius was one of the biggest proponents of pure-blood bigotry, and that witch had probably misrepresented herself.

Snape knew that story to be true, as well as anybody who took the time to look up birth records. But he was also interested in rumors that could not be proven - that just eroded people's confidence in her. And he was also going to need more information than that, and he was going to have to see her to do it. But later - in order not to be implicated he would have to be cautious and slow. He might even need to resort to just a touch of his precious Felix Felicis to engineer the woman's downfall. He took it but rarely, as a potion master he understood the toxic side effects as well as the limitations and the cost and time of brewing. But he could counteract the giddiness with his own dour personality, and he would take the risk for the toxicity. His plan was going to take some time, he had to get the footwork done as soon as he could.

…,,,...,,,...,,,

Hermione, however, was unconvinced by Harry's pleading. She had attempted to talk to Draco, but he had completely rebuffed her, even when she said she had important things to tell him. Now she knew that a potion was really their best chance now to get proof about Malfoy, but she also understood Harry's reluctance. Imagine being subjected to getting whacked by your guardian! The indignity! So she would just have to do it without help from the boys. She knew where Snape's store was, and she had planned a little distraction during the lecture.

Harry loved having a weekly potions lesson in the potions lab, although most of the time he would just be observing while Snape demonstrated potion skills. It was always fun to be with him in the potions lab, and he loved to see the man work. Sure, he was strict and snarky with the other kids, but they were beginning to take their cues from Harry and not be very scared of him at all.

"As I told you last week, I will be demonstrating a healing balm," Snape told them. "This one is especially good for cuts, lacerations, welts and shallow bruising."

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "I understand that there is a color change when the stinging nettle has been neutralized."

"Yes," Snape answered, pleased by her reading ahead. "It changes from lavender to colorless. You can't add the remaining ingredients until the color change is complete."

"Can we see it, sir?" she asked. "I can't see from back here, and I would really like to."

Snape grudgingly let the students crowd around the cauldron to see the color change, their heads all crowded in. "You see," Severus tells them, "It's now gone mostly clear. You now add the powdered arrowroot to the concoction . . ."

And, while his head was turned to get the arrowroot, an explosion happened. Chaos ensued, and pre-school students were screeching and Lupin jumped into the fray to help sort it out. Snape, the commiserate Slytherin, froze and thought, _this is to whose advantage?_ He knew instantly that he had not made a mistake with such a simple potion, that this had to be sabotage. The only thing that would cause that sort of explosion would be to add whole arrowroot instead of powdered, and he hadn't added any yet. Any first-year potion book carried this warning. But who would dare? Lupin was laughable, and these youngsters seemed too young for the likes of this. Ahh, he realized as he saw the corner of some frizzy hair disappear around the corner towards his potion stores. His instant response was anger, he wanted the brat brought back and properly chastised by Lupin for her impudence. But then he hesitated, and realized the girl that belonged to that particular hair seemed to be becoming quite a friend to his ward. And then he realized - of course. She was trying to get a potion to figure out who was trying to kill Harry. In a flash of pure Slytherin practicality, he quickly inventoried his prepared potions and with a small flick of his wand the polyjuice potion and a sleeping draft worked their way to the front of the shelf, and the door to his store was unlocked. _A small bottle, _he reasoned. _Enough for a single dose for three 9 year old students. Well, at least she's not as likely to get into trouble with those as with veritaserum, _he thought darkly, quickly sticking any truly dangerous potions to their shelves where they couldn't be removed.

When he surreptitiously saw her return, he yelled, "Enough!" and then "Scourgify!" to clean up the remaining spills. Growling menacingly, he ordered the students back to their chairs and carefully avoided looking at Miss Granger. Secretly, he was very happy to have someone with at least some Slytherin qualities be friends with Harry. And perhaps she could find out something he wasn't able to do as a teacher.

Later, at lunch, Harry and Ron were to the point of hero worship with Hermione. "You're brilliant!" Ron told her. "I can't believe that you did that! You've got iron bollocks!"

"Thank you," Hermione replied dryly, though they all three knew how pleased she was. Imagine being able to get one over on the bat! And in his own dungeons!

"That was amazing," Harry agreed, though a worm of guilt began to nag his stomach. Even though he hadn't done it or even knew that she was going to do it, this felt an awful lot like lying. And not just the lying that would cost him his broom, but the kind of lying that would cost him the trust of a certain potion master.

"So what's the plan, then?" Ron asked. "What did you get?"

"Polyjuice," she told him proudly. "And a sleeping draft. I couldn't find veritaserum, and I didn't want to take too long."

"So how does it work?" Harry asked.

"Well, you put a bit of the person in the potion," Hermione explained. "And then you drink it, and you are that person for an hour."

"A bit of the person?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Like a hair or a fingernail," Hermione explained.

"What about the plan for Hermione to play like a spy?" Harry protested, trying to come up with something other than using this potion.

"Harry, we know that Draco wouldn't even talk to me when I tried," Hermione told him. She looked at Harry, and noticing his fear, said softly, "I know this is different for you than for us. It's okay if you don't want to be a part of this. You can plead complete ignorance and Ron and I can handle it."

"Complete ignorance?"

"You know, so you won't get in trouble with Snape," Ron told him, understanding what Hermione was saying. "We've got your back, mate."

"No, I'm good," Harry shook himself. "I can do this. Now, what will our plan be?"

…,,,...,,,...,,,

That afternoon at their tea time, Harry felt miserable. He hated lying to Snape, but there was no way to come clean without implicating Hermione, and he was not willing to do that. It would have been easier if he could just not see Snape, but seeing him and attempting to engage in small talk with the man was nearly impossible.

Snape, knowing full well what was wrong with his ward, smiled to himself at Harry's inability to lie to him. In some ways it was good, but if he was ever going to get even a little bit of the Slytherin cunning, Snape was going to have to take him in hand a little.

"Professor, I need to tell you the truth about something," Harry began, looking miserable. "But you have to promise me . . ."

"Yes, promises," Snape interrupted him, sipping his tea and deciding to put the lad out of his misery. "That reminds me of the promise we made to each other. I directed us to promise each other that we would not lie to each other, but that we could withhold the truth if we felt it necessary."

"Necessary?"

"Yes, necessary. And not necessary as in you didn't turn in a homework assignment, but necessary in that you wanted to protect someone or to protect me in some way. Such as, you might not want to tell me something that I would have to report that would do nobody any good."

"Report?"

"Of course, I would have to report and punish any wrongdoing I was officially made aware of," Snape confirmed, sipping his tea again. "So you might not choose to tell me something like that that we both know I would rather not know."

"What would you rather not know?"

"I'm not sure," Snape answered honestly. "But I can tell you what I do know. Nobody is able to break into my private stores without my knowledge and permission."

"Nobody?"

"Nobody," Snape answered, giving Harry a level look. "No matter how clever they think they are." _As if a cheeky 9 year old could get something over on me in my own lab! _ He added in his head. It was almost insulting Harry thought she could.

"Okay," Harry replied, feeling some relief.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course," Snape continued. "If anything interesting were to come from someone using said potions, I would of course need to know about it."

"Of course," Harry answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Snape agreed. 'Biscuit?"


	17. Chapter 17 - Polyjuice

_As always, I don't own. _

"This is silly," Hermione argued. "It should be me. I can play it cool, and I can be Pansy or Milicent easily."

"I think he'd rather talk to Goyle," Ron protested. "So it should be me or Harry."

"Goyle is an idiot!" Hermione protested.

"Is there enough for three, Hermione?" Harry asked diplomatically.

"Just enough," she answered. "But it's unnecessary . . ."

"Here's my idea," Harry told her. "You and Ron are Goyle and Milicent. I will be Snape."

"Are you mental?" Ron protested. "Do you know what he would do to you . . ."

"Let me worry about Snape," Harry told him. "But it makes sense. I can't be Lupin, he's too hard to get rid of because he's supposed to be supervising us at all times. But I can be Snape, and then I can call Goyle and Milicent away for something, maybe asking them about the cauldron explosion?"

"That might work," Hermione agreed. "But now we all need to get our part. I say we do it tomorrow, everyone is responsible to get their part, and then we do it then."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. "I have it the easiest, I think."

"If you think getting part of Snape and keeping it from him is the easiest, you're balmy," Ron scoffed. "But go ahead and think it if you must."

The next day they came back together, each of them having their ingredient. Harry had to smile about how he got his. Harry had asked Snape very politely if he could make sure he stayed within the confines of his dungeon over the lunch hour. Snape had rolled his eyes and then very casually plucked a hair from his head, handed it to Harry with a sigh and said, "Don't get me into trouble."

Hermione had divided up the potion into three vials. They each added their part of person into the strangely thick, grey potion and shook it. They were in a convenient broom closet, and Harry had already put on Snape's robes which swam around his body.

"Bottoms up!" Ron grinned recklessly and they each took a swig of the potion.

Harry found himself thrown to the ground, his vial breaking, as stomach cramps overcame him. He heard Ron retching, and Hermione was squeaking and about to vomit as well. But then, he felt his skin bubble and his skeleton, well elongate. He could feel his body rise up, and he realized that he towered above where he normally could see.

"I'm tall!" he said, looking at his hands and flapping his robe.

"I'm ugly," Ron grinned, a very Weasley grin for Goyle's face.

"We only have an hour," Hermione told them, adjusting her uniform over Millicent's slightly larger body. "Snape first."

Harry, trying his best to think like he was his guardian, strode out of the closet towards the dining room. He laughed a little as people cowered away from him as he walked, and he had to school his features to sport Snape's signature scowl.

"Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Goyle," he intoned icily. "Come with me."

"What did we do, professor?" Millicent asked, her voice concerned.

"I believe you two possess certain information that I need," he told them. "Hurry up."

He led them to an empty classroom, and said in the icy tone, "Sit down. Now, I received information that the two of you have information on the explosion in class yesterday," he told them sternly. "You will remain in here until you have shared that information with me."

Harry had to laugh a little in his head at their panicked response, apparently he was very good at imitating Snape's fearsome tones.

"But I didn't do it!" Millicent insisted, and Goyle agreed.

"I am a patient man, Miss Bulstrode," he sneered. "We can wait here all day."

Hermione and Ron, in the meantime, sauntered back into the dining room together.

"What did the bat want?" Draco drawled as they sat down with him.

"He thought we did that explosion thing in the potions lab yesterday," Hermione answered. "I told them it was Potter's group."

"He believed you?" Draco asked incredulously. "I would have thought you'd be in there longer."

"Apparently he rethought the idea of Goyle being a criminal mastermind," Hermione sniped. "I hope that Potter catches it."

"Good one," Draco smiled. "But remember, that's not the main plan."

"It's not?" Ron asked, doing well making Goyle look stupid.

"No, you prat," Draco snapped. "Remember? My father said I had to figure out a way to befriend the prat who lived before Christmas or I get the cane."

"Can't you just be nice to him?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he's not that bad."

"You just don't get it, Millie," he snapped. "He betrayed me and lied to me! And he's bloody Harry Potter!"

"Maybe a truce?" Ron suggested.

"We had that over the summer," Draco admitted. "It wasn't so bad."

"He's been having some rotten luck this year," Hermione said after a few minutes of eating. "I mean, the thing with the broom and the poison."

"Probably just bad pranks," Draco dismissed it. "The spiders sure were wicked! Who do you think did that prank?"

"Probably an older kid," Ron answered.

"I can't wait until we have the magic to do those sorts of pranks," Draco grinned evilly. "Although the spiders were a bit nasty. I would prefer a prank aimed at the Gryffindors directly."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, it seemed pretty obvious that Draco was not the attempted murderer. But Hermione thought all might not be lost, however.

"I've been thinking about your problem with Potter," Hermione said. "And I think I have a solution for you."

"What? Something to do with that crazy cousin of yours?"

"No," Hermione answered. "You don't have to actually be friends with him right? Just pretend to be?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why don't you invite him over like you did in the summer? As long as he doesn't punch you again you're home free."

"That might work," Draco replied seriously. "But I don't remember telling you about that."

"You did," Hermione insisted. "Or maybe I heard it from Goyle, I don't remember."

"Watch your mouth, Goyle," Draco growled. "Some of that stuff is private."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled in a great impression of Goyle.

"It could work, maybe to tea on a Saturday," Draco acknowledged. "But he's unlikely to come if that's the first overture."

"Maybe flying on your brooms?" Hermione asked innocently.

"He, well, he sort of pasted me on the broom once," Malfoy admitted. "But it is something we both like to do."

"You know, I have talked a bit with that girl, Hermione," Hermione said. "Maybe arranging it with her would be easier."

"She's muggleborn," Draco acknowledged, but without disgust. "But you're right, that might be easier. At least she's not going to punch me like Potter might. We have only a few weeks before Christmas to figure this out."

From his perch in the empty classroom, he saw Hermione and Ron leave their interrogation of Malfoy, so he gave them a few minutes to get back to their closet before turning and glaring at the two in front of him.

"I will dismiss you this time," he told them in as evil of a voice as he could manage. "But I want you to know that I am watching you."

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled and shuffled out of the room.

Harry knew that he should go back to the broom closet before the potion wore off, but he just couldn't resist being Snape for just a minute more. He strode down the hallways, glaring at students, and out to the courtyard where the pre-school students were beginning to be ushered back to their class. He glared at Draco menacingly, and laughed internally as he paled and scurried away. He could see why Snape liked looking this way at students, it was fun to watch them jump. Knowing he would have to go away eventually, he swept away and back to the broom closet.

When he crept in the broom closet, he looked at the other two expectedly. The exchanged glances of disappointment, and Hermione confirmed, "I'm sorry Harry, but we don't think it's Draco. Unless he's the world's greatest actor and doesn't confide anything in his friends, then he's not the one that's been trying to kill you."

"There is something to cheer you up, though," Ron told him. "Draco is under orders from his father that if he doesn't befriend you by Christmas then he's getting the cane. So that's cheerful, right?"

"Do you honestly think Harry's going to let Draco get abused by his father just because he doesn't like him?" Hermione barked. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Of course he would!" Ron protested, incredulous. "It's Malfoy! I admit, it makes me a little happy myself and Harry hates him worse."

"I can't do it," Harry interrupted, stopping the debate. "If it was something funny, like him serving detention or standing in a corner I would do it. But I can't make him get the cane, that would be cruel."

"That is why I set it up that you can fly with him," Hermione answered smugly, casting a superior look at Ron.

"Too soft-hearted, you are," he heard Ron grumble.

"Flying is great, Hermione, as long as he doesn't remember last time when he ended up with broken bones."

"Leave it to me!" Hermione answered. "I think we should do it tomorrow, and then maybe you could have tea at the Malfoy Manor this weekend or next."

"Tea? I guess I didn't tell you about last time . . ."

"Look at it this way," she told him levelly. "If the Malfoys are involved in any way, then this gives you a chance to gather evidence."

"Mercenary, that one," Ron commented, but with some admiration in his voice.

"And it is probably the best way for Draco to demonstrate your new friendship," Hermione continued, completely unruffled by Ron's comment. "So it's snooping and it's a good deed."

Harry looked admiringly at his new friend, she was certainly going to keep him on his toes.

When they finally transformed back, they scurried back to class, knowing they would be late.

"Where have you been?" Lupin demanded when they came into the classroom. "You three are a half hour late! Where were you?"

"We got lost," Hermione answered smoothly. "We were looking at the paintings, and then didn't really know where we were."

"You are forbidden from being outside of my eyesight like that," Lupin told them seriously. "I expect 200 lines from each of you for tomorrow, you will write, 'I will endeavor to stay with my class and not be late."

"Yes, sir," they all mumbled.

Then, with just the trace of a smirk on Lupin's face, he said so it was audible only to Harry, "I hope whatever prank that was was worth it."

…,,,...,,,...,,,

Later, when Harry went to tea with the Professor, he was feeling smug about getting away with everything. When he walked into the room, however, he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. "What's that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot.

"The extra stroll around the grounds," Snape growled at him. "I do not glower like that all of the time."

"You need a mirror," Harry retorted playfully. "Our hypothetical exercise did not yield much, however. Hermione and Ron think it's not Draco, and that he doesn't have a clue who it is."

"All this for something I already knew?" Snape scoffed. "Perhaps I should give you hypothetical lines to write about listening to your guardian."

"We may have hypothetically learned that Draco must befriend the great Harry Potter before Christmas under threat of the cane," Harry told him.

"So does the great Harry Potter hypothetically have mercy or does he turn the screw on the boy who wronged him?"

"What would you do?" Harry asked, cocking his head. "If you had the same choice in school?"

Snape considered, and then replied, "I would hope you would rise above what I would have done."

"I thought so," Harry told him smugly. "But Hermione, Ron and I have a plan to allow him to befriend me if he cooperates."

"Good," Snape told him.

"I have 200 lines for Professor Lupin," Harry told him, sighing. "We were late to class after lunch."

"That seems fair," Snape considered.

"Couldn't you let him know it was in service for the greater good and tell him to let us off?" Harry asked plaintively.

"Why Mr. Potter," Snape answered with mock seriousness, cocking an eyebrow. "Of course I couldn't do that. I know nothing about it."

Harry, rolling his eyes, rubbed his hand and groaned in preparation for the lines.


	18. Chapter 18 - Saving Draco

_I do not own, only borrow. _

Hermione's plan started off exactly to plan. She had arranged for Draco and Harry to be flying at the same time during their free time before afternoon classes. Harry, aware of the plan, tried to act casually as Draco landed next to him.

"These brooms the school gives us are worthless," Draco complained.

Harry nodded noncommittally.

"I'll bet you're frustrated after flying on your Comet," he told Harry.

"I am a little," Harry admitted. "But I'm just happy they're letting us fly here."

"We should get ol' Lupin to let us have a proper Quidditch game," Malfoy suggested. "Just us pre-schoolers. We would have enough people if everyone played."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed. "Maybe if we worked on it long enough in our broom class we could do it just before Christmas."

"Let's bring it up to Lupin and see if he agrees," Draco said. He looked away, and then seemed to work up the courage to say something. "Potter," he began, sounding unsure.

Harry, taking pity on him, decided to help him out. "It must have been a surprise to you that I am Harry Potter," Harry said nonchalantly.

"It was," Draco admitted. "And finding out like that . . ."

"I couldn't tell you before," Harry told him.

"I know," Draco told him. Then, shaking himself, he said, "We had a truce once."

"We did," Harry agreed. "I think now we're sort of just agreed to be disarmed."

"I'd like to call another truce," Draco told him. "Neither of us want to get in trouble, and everyone is kind of looking to us in this."

"And how would that be different than what we have now?" Harry asked.

"Well, my parents wanted to invite you and ol' bat britches over for tea on Saturday."

"Bat britches?" Harry laughed.

"Keep that one quiet," Draco answered, laughing himself. "Or I'm sure I will be writing something like, 'I shall endeavor not to mock my professors'" a million times."

"I'll talk to my guardian," Harry answered. "But part of a truce means that you won't insult my friends or parentage."

"Deal," Draco told him. "But you also have to promise not to punch me."

"Deal," Harry told him, smirking.

Severus lifted his eyebrows only the merest amount when Harry told him about the invitation to tea that Saturday. He wasn't surprised, given what Draco had said and what Harry had intended towards Draco. And he wasn't necessarily surprised at Harry agreeing to go, even considering what happened last time they were there. Snape shuddered at the memory, it had been challenging to maneuver that situation with Harry emerging relatively unharmed. If that happened again Lucius was probably going to demand a public beating.

Snape and Harry prepared to apparate to the Malfoy Manor just as they had before, and Snape thought about how much the lad had changed since then. When they had first come here he had only had the lad a few weeks, and things were still very new. He had hardly had the gumption to ask for something, let alone inform Snape of the invitation. Snape found himself liking a more confident Harry. He almost couldn't believe that the boy had the gumption to use the polyjuice potion, let alone become Snape himself! He had laughed to see the boy strut around, stiff-backed and scowling at students.

"I need to spend some time with Malfoy so his parents think he's befriended me," Harry explained, taking Snape's hand eagerly. "I guess you'll talk to his dad?"

"We'll see," Snape answered. "But I think that's likely. Are you really going to befriend him, or is this an act to save his arse?"

Harry giggled at the word choice, but then thought for a moment. "He's not that bad when he's not trying to get me killed."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "It's not him, Harry," he said firmly. "Isn't that what that whole polyjuice encounter was supposed to prove?"

"I know you don't think he is," Harry answered. "And if it's not him then I will do my best to befriend him."

"Is this an opportunity for you to test him?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing his home," Harry answered.

"I have permitted a certain amount of freedom because you have involved me and it did not look dangerous," Snape told him. "But my patience ends where it becomes dangerous or you do not involve me. Lucius Malfoy is not to be trifled with."

"I understand," Harry agreed. "I shall have to be a Slytherin."

_As if you could be_, Snape thought to himself, taking the boy's hand and apparating.

Much like before, Harry and Draco went off on their on their own to "play" while the adults talked. Harry eagerly left the presence of Lucius, who made his spine tingle in fear, and followed Draco to his bedroom.

"You owe me one," Harry told him without preamble. "Do you think they buy it?"

"They do," Draco assured him, cognizant of the debt. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you think I could have a tour?" Harry asked casually. "I've never been in a house like this."

Draco, puffed a little at Harry's complimentary attitude, decided to lead Harry around the Manor. "You have to stay with me though, Potter," Draco directed him. "Don't go into any room that has a closed door, and don't touch anything without asking first."

"Are there things that could hurt me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco rolled his eyes. "How else do you lay traps for your enemies?"

Not being able to fault his logic, Harry followed him through the house.

"So are their poisons you could use for your enemies too?" Harry asked, looking at (but not touching) a statue of a ghoul that looked like it might come alive.

"Of course," Malfoy drawled. "Goodness, Potter, the questions you ask."

"But how would you poison an enemy? They would have to trust you to take a bite of something."

"I would use a poison that absorbs through the skin," Draco told him thoughtfully. "Those are harder to ward against, too. But really, only sissies use poison. I can't wait until we get our wands, we'll have so much more fun. Maybe it will be me to hex your broom next time!"

"You'd better not!" Harry replied, but with humor. "I'll hex you right back!"

The boys settled on playing a game of exploding snap while the adults talked.

"I can't believe you are actually wanting to adopt the progeny of James Potter!" Lucius replied incredulously to Snape's revelation. "What will you do if the Dark Lord returns?"

"Tut, tut," Snape smiled gently. "Don't you mean 'when' instead of 'if' Lucius? You hardly seem to have confidence in the endeavor."

"_When_ he comes back many of his followers will have a lot to explain," Lucius conceded. "Those that are rotting in Azkaban will likely be seen as more - _devoted_ \- than those of us that pled under the influence of the imperius curse. Your brilliant ploy to use Dumbledore vouching for you will be particularly suspect. If you actually adopt the brat . . . well, I hesitate to think."

"You don't think that the Dark Lord will reward my special care of his nemesis?" Snape questioned. "I think the Dark Lord is more, well, _practical _than that."

"I see."

"And with the guardianship that I currently have with the boy it can be dissolved at any time, Adoption becomes more, well, more difficult to dissolve and should buy us time if someone determined that he should be taken from me."

"I have to tell you the truth," Malfoy sighed. "Many powerful in the ministry are against it. They can deal with an ex-deatheater guardian and mentor, but father? That pushes some buttons."

"What will it take?" Snape asked thoughtfully. "Surely a man with your resources knows how to get such a thing done."

"It will take a bit of cunning," Lucius acknowledged. "And your work on the half-blood twit has helped. I can help as long as my involvement is not - _officially_ \- known."

"I can work with that," Snape told him.

When the boys returned for tea, they were acting like the friends they were pretending to be. They chattered about strategies to convince Lupin to let them actually try playing Quidditch, and grumbled about homework and tests. When tea was served, however, Harry decided to take a more direct approach.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Harry asked respectfully. "We have been having a discussion at school and I would love to ask you a question."

"That would be fine," Malfoy nodded, curious.

"If you wanted to harm a student at Hogwarts, how would you do it?"

Silence followed, and Snape felt his stomach squirm. Would Lucius take this as disrespect and force Snape to discipline the child? Snape watched him carefully while remaining studiously aloof.

"I take it you are referring to your own unfortunate encounters," Lucius smiled briefly and sipped his tea. "I understand your concern. I can assure you, Mr. Potter, if I had tried to kill you I would have been successful."

"Yes, sir," Harry gulped. "I was just looking for ideas on how to protect myself better."

"Oh, then that's fine. You young boys need to learn how to phrase things more respectfully, a lesser man could have felt accused by your question."

"Sorry, sir," Harry ducked his head respectfully.

"I suppose I would try a cursed object next," Lucius mused. "But they are challenging to get the right person to touch. Poison is difficult and practically non-sensical for the ward of a potions master, and a more direct approach can result in the discovery of the murderer. I suppose I would try my best to lure the child out of the wards and then apparate them away. Maybe a portkey, but those can be tricky too."

Harry paled with the frank discussion of murder. "Why would you want to get them away?"

"Discovery is too easy at Hogwarts," Lucius confirmed. "There's all manner of children, portraits, ghosts, and the like. Murder is better done in private if you don't want to be discovered."

Harry gulped.

Later, as they left, Harry admitted quietly, "I think you're right. It's not them."

Snape simply nodded, taking the boy's hand.

Harry continued stoically, "But that means we have no idea who it is."

"But we did gain some ideas on what the next attack might be," Snape answered cooly. "And I also see that I need to expand my threats to you. You are not to ever ask a question like that without checking with me first. Do you realize what could have happened if Lucius had decided to take offense?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. "I'm sorry."

"And you are not to ever go beyond the wards at Hogwarts without me."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, fully in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Truth

_My thanks to JK Rowling and the wonderful characters she created and I simply borrow._

Harry sat on his broom, surveying the Quidditch field before him. On the last day of class before the Christmas break, Lupin had relented to Harry and Draco's repeated requests and tried an "exhibition game" where they could play each other. Harry and Draco were quickly made captains, and also both decided they wanted to be seekers. With a class of 15 one person was left out, but with Neville's fear of heights and his difficulty still with mastering a broom, it was decided that he would help referee and keep score, along with Professor Lupin and Amanda who would be on brooms.

Harry watched his teammates awkwardly do their positions and pass around the quaffle, and decided that being a seeker was somewhat boring until he could find the snitch. He could fly around a bit, but really he was just always looking for that little golden ball. And then suddenly, he saw it! Diving frantically and swooping up, he barely missed it as it disappeared again.

"Miss!" he heard Draco call out, and he glared at the boy in frustration.

They watched as Ron managed to score with the quaffle, despite Finnigan's best efforts as keeper. Hermione hit a bludger at the redhead, but he ducked easily. After seeing the house teams competing, Harry thought his class did look a little like children playing dress-up, but he could appreciate that they might all be playing in a few years.

Snape watched Potter perched happily on his broom and glowered. Did that boy have no sense of self-preservation? Could the would be attacker use today as an opportunity? And then, to top it all off, watching him fly like that . . . Severus calmed himself forcibly, telling himself that he could cast a levitation charm before Harry hit the ground.

Harry flew lazily through the air, his eyes sharp and darting. Seeing that small golden ball in this huge field really was almost an exercise in futility. He lazily circled the field again, watching as Pansy tried to bat at a bludger and kept missing. Well, maybe not all of them would be on house teams.

Harry easily dodged a bludger hit by Hannah Abbott, and then then saw the snitch, and it was closer to Malfoy than himself. His first instinct was to dive for it, but he realized this would alert Malfoy and result in his losing the game. It would be better to be too slow to get the snitch than to alert Malfoy, so he began a lazy ascent to where it was.

Snape saw Harry stiffen, and knew he saw the snitch. Malfoy didn't see as Harry lazily rounded him, working his way up. He then saw that Harry began to do some meandering theatrics, pretending he was bored. The lad did a lazy corkscrew, a loop over, and then made an even more determined twist back, and headed straight towards the snitch. The snitch, realizing it had been targeted, gave a merry chase almost straight up.

Gasping in horror, he saw what the boy intended to do a split second before he did it. Harry actually stood up on his broom - _stood up!_ \- and was balancing on that handle as the snitch ducked and spun - and Harry was right after it. Snape calmed himself with visions of putting Harry over his knee on this very pitch in front of all of his friends. That would teach the child some restraint and respect for gravity! Wand at the ready, Snape waited for the boy to fall off. Then, sickeningly, the broom gave a buck that sent Harry flying off of it and to the ground below.

Snape's spell levitated him almost instantly, bringing him to the ground relatively gently. And then, just a few feet above the ground, the spell dropped him suddenly flat on his bottom. Harry, looking more offended than scared, rubbed his bottom, and then made a gagging reflex. Snape raced to the field, assuming the motion had made the young boy sick, or perhaps there was internal bleeding that he might have to treat right away. Instead, Harry retched one more time and then spit out the snitch into his hand.

"Harry caught the snitch!" his teammates began cheering, completely disregarding the dangerousness of the situation. His teammates landed, rushing to him and cheering as Draco's team came out of the air not too upset. It had been fun to fly their first game, and with teams picked so randomly there wasn't house pride to worry about.

"He bloody swallowed the snitch!" Malfoy crowed. ""Next time, eat lunch before flying, Potter."

Harry laughed, enjoying being in the center of his friends. He studiously ignored the glares of his guardian, deciding he would enjoy this moment and listen to the man's censure later. Though he felt grateful for the levitating charm, he was sure that his guardian would have other words for his theatrics.

Snape glowered at him through narrowed eyes, and then gave him a sharp slap to the back of the head. "Hey!" Harry protested, but didn't ask. He knew.

"Next time no more theatrics!" Snape growled lowly. "Or you will be over my knee on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry answered with a cheeky grin, and replied, "Thanks for saving me, Professor."

Snape, somewhat mollified, nodded his response. "Congratulations on your, um, win, Harry."

"Did you see how I fooled Malfoy when the snitch was by him?" he asked eagerly. "Did you see?"

"I saw," Snape responded. "That was good thinking. However, I want you to do it next time with less danger."

"Only the standing up was really dangerous," Harry argued.

"Then don't do it again!" Snape told him sharply.

The other children put their Quidditch supplies away, and went back to class for the day. Harry could sense that feeling that everyone had of it being the last day before Christmas break. Snow just barely dusted the ground, Christmas decorations brightened dull corners, and the lunches at school were often finished with some sort of fig or mincemeat sweet. Always before he felt sadness at this time of year because it meant time at home with people that hated him, and the jealousy of seeing Dudley spoiled and himself ignored. He couldn't dream about Santa because Santa brought him nothing. The only hope he had was holiday parties that took his tormentors away, and those were never enough. And the desperation of a child that thought of loneliness as the pinnacle of the holiday was sad indeed.

But this time, he was chattering about going home with his guardian. He didn't know what particular traditions they would have, but he knew it had to be better than any he'd had before. He had dreams of hot chocolate by the fire, a Christmas tree, treats, and maybe even a Christmas gift. Technically, the broom the professor bought him was a late Christmas present, but he had always wondered what it would be like to see a Christmas tree with presents - _wrapped!_ \- waiting for him to open. He spent the entire time of the last class just dreaming of how it would look to be allowed to hang ornaments.

"Hsst!" Ron hissed at him. "Oy! Lupin!"

Harry jumped and looked up to see Lupin glaring at him. "Sorry, sir," he sputtered.

The class tittered softly, and Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Mr. Potter, I asked if you knew the answer to my question," Lupin said. "But I don't believe that you heard it."

"No, sir," he blushed again.

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir," he blushed again. Would it be lines or detention when he was headed home tonight?

He tried to pay attention and not think about the gift he was working on for the Professor or the small one he was working on for Maisie. He would not think about making cookies . . . Ah! Focus!

Harry managed to make it through class, and remained there afterwards, thinking of his fate. Would a reprimand from Lupin make him grounded from having fun at Christmas? This was starting to make him a bit more worried.

"Don't worry, Harry," Lupin told him when the last student floo'd away from their classroom. "You don't have to be afraid I'm going to eat you."

Harry managed a weak grin, and remembered that Lupin was not actually evil. It would be alright. "I'm fine, professor," Harry told him.

"You seemed distracted in class today."

"I was thinking of spending Christmas with the Professor," Harry admitted. "It will be my first real Christmas."

Lupin, giving him a sympathetic look, sat down on the desk beside Harry. "Professor Snape invited me to spend a few days with you over the break."

"That would be excellent, sir!" Harry exclaimed. "That would be so great!"

"I'm glad you approve," Lupin smiled at him. "Holidays can be a lonely time for people without families, I am honored that you want me as part of yours."

"Of course!" Harry laughed. "Weren't you one of my dad's best friends?"

"I don't think that you realize how much Professor Snape tolerates in order for me to be part of your life, Harry," Lupin sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We all do things in our youth that we are ashamed of," Lupin told him. "And a lot of those things in my youth involve Professor Snape."

"What did you do?" Harry asked softly, realizing that Lupin was ashamed.

"We tormented him," Lupin admitted. "Whatever occurred to us to do, we did."

"How could you do that to him?"

"We were young and foolish," Lupin told him. "Harry, I regret it every day. Unfortunately, James was the worse, but we were all in on it."

"My father?" Harry gasped.

"Yes," Lupin told him. "He changed Harry, trust me. He wasn't all bad, either. Something about Snape just brought it out in him."

"Then why has he let me get to know you?" Harry asked.

Lupin, seeing the suspicion in Harry's eyes and aching that it was there, pressed onward. "I didn't want you to think of me as some sort of hero, Harry. I am flawed, and I am trying to atone for my sins. I apologized to Professor Snape sincerely, and told him I would wait permission from him to tell you about my relationship with your father. He was very kind and has permitted me to tell you."

"Has he forgiven you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Lupin answered. "There is a lot to forgive. But him letting me have a relationship with you is certainly a level of forgiveness that I did not expect."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I wanted you to know the truth," Lupin told him. "I cannot have a real relationship without you knowing the truth. And you also need to know what kind of man Severus Snape is."

"I think I already know," Harry answered, his voice having a note of coldness in it.

"You do," Lupin confirmed. "And I do not expect your forgiveness right away either. As I said, I have a lot to atone for."

"What do you think of Professor Snape now?" Harry asked.

"I think he's a good man," Lupin admitted. "I'm very happy that he's raising you."

Harry, somewhat satisfied with this answer, asked, "Would you ever try to get custody of me instead of him?"

"Of course not!" Lupin assured him. "I am in no shape to raise a child, Harry. And I could not ever do that to you and Severus, you are obviously bonding and should be together. I was hoping that I could maybe be an Uncle."

"Would you teach me a spell I can use to prank him?"

Lupin barked out a laugh, shocked by what Harry asked. He had thought a long and painful interview of exactly what he had done to Harry's beloved guardian not an invitation to play. His eyes twinkled back. "As a Hogwarts professor of course I can't do it," he answered seriously. "But while I am visiting you over the holidays I am simply your uncle and houseguest, so perhaps we can see what I can come up with."

"Brilliant!" Harry answered.

"And as soon as you give me 100 lines of, 'I will endeavor to pay attention in class' I will endeavor to teach you something fun."

Harry, blushing, nodded his agreement.


	20. Chapter 20 - Return Home

_I do not own or profit, only play and enjoy. _

When Harry stepped out of the floo at Spinner's End with Snape right behind him, he was reminded strongly of the first time he had come to Spinner's End. He almost laughed thinking of his fear of being shut in the cupboard; he now knew that Snape would never do that to him. But then he thought of that first few days when Snape had been so angry at him and had punished him unfairly. He shivered, he had been so scared. It was hard to believe Snape was the same person that had frightened him so much.

And then another thought occurred to him. What if Snape had hated him at the beginning because of what his father had done? That was a sobering thought. How was it for Snape to be raising the son of the man who had made his schooldays miserable?

Snape came in behind Harry, enjoying the feeling of being home. Looking at Harry's face, he realized that it must be hard for the child to leave school where he could see his friends every day to the break where he just had his guardian and a house elf for company. He decided he was glad he had made the invitation to the werewolf, at least he would be a welcome distraction for the boy.

Maisie instantly popped into the room, trilling her welcome. Though she would visit them at school, it felt different for the three of them to be home together. Harry, not bothering with words, went to her and hugged her happily.

"Masters Harry," she said fondly. "I ams happy yous home too."

"Merry Christmas, Maisie," he told her, tears in his eyes. He thought of the first time he had seen Maisie, and how she'd taken care of him when Treadle had hurt him. Being home like this felt like, well, it felt like he was home with family.

"Why don't you make sure your room is settled, Harry, and come down for tea."

Nodding solemnly, Harry went upstairs to check his room. He felt tears pricking his eyes when he thought of the room Snape had given him even though he was the son of his tormentor. Sure, he'd been pretty grouchy at first, but he had provided him a place to live. And it had been a good place, too.

Harry went down to tea with the same watchful wariness. Sure Snape had always seemed so kind, well at least after the first few days. And what did Harry do? He started fights with Draco, he needed help with homework, he showed off on the Quidditch field. And he never said thank you either, he just took everything for granted . . . the tears started falling.

_What was taking the boy so long?_ Snape thought, concerned. He had wondered if coming back to Spinner's end for a quiet holiday would be hard for the boy after the fun of school. He made a mental note to tell him about the plans with the Weasleys. He decided to go check on the lad.

Snape opened the door to find the boy in the middle of the room, crying. His conscious pricked him, the boy was radiating unhappiness and remembrance of when he first came. Though Snape had apologized for the first few days of his guardianship, he knew that it had done damage for him to treat the boy so thoughtlessly. He rushed to the boy in a swooping motion, picked him up, and had him planted for a comforting cuddle on his lap while sitting on the bed. "It's okay, Harry," he told him calmly. This just made the lad cry harder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you that time," he told him, patting his back. "I'm sorry I was such a bad guardian at first. But things have gotten better, haven't they?"

"Yes," Harry choked out, not managing to be able to say more.

"See there? We have done well together. I know our holidays might be a little quiet compared to school, but we'll have fun, you'll see."

"How could you . . .?" Harry asked, not able to finish his sentence.

Snape sighed, obviously the child had some post traumatic responses to remembering what had happened. "I am deeply sorry that I was so thoughtless," Snape admitted. "And I am deeply sorry that I spanked you like that. It was due to my own issues, and I promise to always treat you with love and care."

Harry just sobbed harder. How could he explain what he was feeling? That he just found out that his father had tormented the Professor and not just once, but over a long period of time. Snape had every right to hate him.

"What is wrong, child?" Snape asked softly, rubbing his back.

"I t-talked with Lupin," he replied, hiccupping.

"Why is that making you cry?" he asked, careful to gentle his voice against the rising anger. How dare that man tell Harry something that would upset him like this?

"He told me about my father," Harry said, hiding his face against Snape's shoulder in shame. "He - He said that they used to torment you in school."

Snape felt his anger calm, and realize what Lupin must have said. He would rather have known he was going to do this, but felt grateful at the same time. He dreaded telling Harry of his relationship with his father, and coming from his father's friend was probably a much better way to hear it. He tightened his arms around the boy.

"How could you want to be my guardian after that?" Harry whispered in fear, almost as if Snape would suddenly change his mind about being Harry's guardian.

"You are not your father," Snape told him. "And even then, don't think of your father as all bad. He was certainly a prat to me when we were in school together, but in all honesty I think he really did grow up and he ended up doing good things."

"Like what?" Harry asked, desperate to hear good things.

"Like marrying your mother, who was the best person I ever knew," Snape told him firmly. "And agreeing to let me be one of your Godfathers. And dying to try and save you."

"Oh," Harry answered, a little better. His father hadn't been all bad.

"It was this history that caused my animosity to you at first," Snape admitted. "I assumed you would be just like your father, and the worst version of him."

"With as much as you must hate him, I am surprised you tolerate me."

"Harry, I don't just tolerate you," Snape sighed. "I am getting very used to having you around. You are becoming a large part of my life, now. I would miss you if you weren't there."

"Even though I'm not the best ward?" Harry asked. "I make mistakes all the time."

"You do not make more mistakes than any other boy," Snape assured him. "I don't expect you to be perfect, Harry."

"Why did you you take me?" Harry asked quietly. "I can't imagine you wanted to raise the child of your enemy."

"At first I didn't," Snape admitted. "You know that. But then I saw who you really were - an abused boy with a great responsibility and a good heart. How could I not want you?"

Harry began to feel better for the first time since his talk with Lupin. Although Snape didn't say it directly, it felt like Snape was actually saying that he cared about Harry, that he liked him. Harry wasn't sure what it would be like to have a guardian that liked him. It was hard to believe he could be so lucky. He would also have to be good to make sure that Snape wanted to keep him. Although, thinking of pranking Snape was just too fun to resist - he felt the desire to do both. He would see what Lupin would say.

"Feeling better?" Snape asked, patting Harry's back.

"Yes," he replied, wiping his eyes. "But I'm still a little worried that you might change your mind."

"Harry," Snape answered seriously. "I am the most stubborn man you will ever meet. What makes you think I will change my mind?"

"It's hard to believe I get to be with someone like you," Harry answered honestly.

Snape laughed inside, thinking that many people would have the same statement but mean something completely different. Dolores Umbridge didn't think Harry should be with someone like him, either.

"Well, you're stuck with me now," Snape told him wryly, pushing thoughts of official adoption out of his head.. "Just try to get away. Now, Maisie said she had made us gingerbread cookies, would you like to have one with our tea?"

Nodding, Harry took his hand and followed him down to tea.

Lupin came the next day in time for tea, and Harry handed him the lines with a little chagrin. He smiled and took the lines, vanishing them. Snape cocked an eyebrow at this, but didn't ask. If it was only 100 lines it couldn't have been too bad of an infraction, and he would trust Lupin with it. He also saw a playful look between the two, and had to remind himself that it was good for Harry to have an uncle, and it wouldn't mean that Harry would want Lupin more than himself.

That evening, after Harry went to bed, Lupin retired into the sitting room with Snape. They both had a good book, and for a while enjoyed the camaraderie of just sipping tea and reading together.

"I appreciate what you told my ward," Snape told him formally. "Though he was quite upset when he came home."

"Upset?" Lupin echoed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Apparently he became concerned that I might not want to keep him due to the actions of his father."

"I did not mean to convey that," Lupin told him. "I just told him that you are a good man to put aside those differences."

"He is unused to thinking of himself as someone that could be enjoyable," Snape commented. "Those damned muggles that raised him treated him worse than a house elf."

"I should think it very healthy indeed, though, if he was able to tell you that," Lupin replied thoughtfully. "Aren't abused kids pretty reluctant to puts words to those emotions?"

"Yes, they are," Snape concerned.

"There was another issue that I wanted to talk to you about," Lupin began, a little embarrassed. "Your ward has asked for my assistance in pranking you."

"Pranking me?" Snape asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Lupin smiled. "I think, though, that him being able to play with you like that is a good sign, isn't it? It means he's feeling safe with you."

"I suppose," Snape answered, scowling.

"So I wanted permission and even some ideas on pranks that Harry could have fun playing on you but that wouldn't be too troublesome for you to endure."

Snape smirked, realizing what Lupin was trying to say. This could actually be fun, especially if he retaliated.

"I'm sure we can come up with some great options," Snape smirked. "Though I'm going to call a moratorium for Christmas Day and Boxing Day, agreed?"

"Agreed," Lupin smiled.

"And if things go overboard and Harry gets a consequence, that is on your conscience."

"As long as it's not the over the lap variety, any consequence you give him I will share," Lupin smirked. "You know, time outs sound almost attractive as an adult."

Then, quietly, Lupin added, "I also wanted to say that I'm deeply grateful to you, Severus. You have not only allowed me to have a role in Harry's life but you're allowing me to spend time over the holidays with you. It has been a long time since I felt welcomed into a family like this."

Snape, knowing the loneliness of bachelorhood all too well, could do nothing more than nod to Lupin's comment. He also felt the warmth of Lupin considering him and Harry a family. And with the same fierceness that he had felt before, he knew he would also do anything to hold onto the family he had. And he wondered if that family might include that blasted werewolf.


	21. Chapter 21 - Pranks

Harry and Lupin laughed uproariously the next day at breakfast when Snape came to the table with green hair. Snape said nothing, but glowered convincingly at the other two. He could easily have changed back if he had wanted to, but he wanted to give Harry the joy of seeing him like this. They ate their meal, chattering about what they wanted to do to celebrate together. A trip to Diagon Alley to procure Christmas gifts was planned for the rest of the day, and the next day would include time to decorate the tree and frost cookies. Harry couldn't believe he was actually going to be able to do all these things.

"Who should I buy gifts for?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Whomever you wish," Snape answered firmly. "But I will be giving a present to the Weasleys and signing both our names. You may still wish to get something small for Ron, though. I'll give you some money to make your purchases."

"Will Ron give me a present?" Harry asked, incredulous. He had never gotten a real present before, and now it seems like he might get several.

"It's likely, but I don't know for sure," Snape admitted. Imagine he would be the boy's expert on how normal families function! "When buying presents you want to focus on something that might be special to the person, it's not as important how much you spend."

He gave Harry a small bag of coins, and then went to the floo so they could go through. Harry snickered when he once again looked at Snape's hair, which he had yet to either discover or to turn back.

They travelled by floo, with Snape first, followed by Harry and then Lupin. Patting themselves to lessen the fireplace soot, Lupin snorted in laughter. Snape's hair had returned to the shiny black it always was, but Lupin and Harry wore garish, sparkly Christmas sweaters.

Harry, hooting at the Christmas tree adorning his chest, looked at Snape, laughing. "Nice one!" he laughed.

Lupin, smirking, tried to take the sweater off and found that it was stuck fast to his body. He looked Snape in the eye, and Snape arched one eyebrow with a slight smirk. "Problems?" he drawled.

"None whatsoever," Lupin replied, his cheeks reddening a bit at realizing he would be doing all of his shopping with a large reindeer on his chest. "Festive choice, Severus."

Snape inclined his head with another smirk, and they left for the first store. Harry had never gone Christmas shopping before, and he felt a bit overwhelmed with all of the choices. They started at the bookshop, though, and Harry soon found himself with a beautiful book on magical plants for Hermione. The candy shop provided chocolate frogs for Ron and professor Lupin, but Harry worried about what to give Snape. He had worked on a card for him, but he wanted to give him a real present too. What could he want?

"Professor Lupin," Harry whispered to him. "What do I get for Professor Snape?"

Lupin, looking at him in sympathy, nodded and said, "I'll get rid of him."

Lupin went over to Snape, said a few words, and Snape nodded in understanding. Lupin returned and said, "Okay, Harry, it's just you and me for a few minutes. What were you thinking about?"

Harry, in the meantime, had seen a coffee cup that said "#1 Dad" and it hit something in him. Is there something that he could get Snape that would show what he felt about him? But what could he get him? Harry pointed at the cup, and grimaced silently.

"I see," Lupin took him seriously. "Well, I could see why that would be awkward. But you want to get him something special, right?"

"I just don't know what," Harry told him.

"Well, what do you think about when you think about him?" Remus asked.

"Strong," Harry answered. "Kind. Potions and teaching. He likes tea. But what do you get for that?"

"Maybe some nice tea then?" Lupin asked.

Nodding, Harry took his hand and followed him to the tea shop. When they first came in, Harry was overwhelmed with flower patterned teapots and lace tablecloths. How could he find anything for the Professor in such a girly shop?

"Over here," Lupin beckoned. "I think they have some nice Oolong in."

Harry followed him, and soon had a little paper packet of tea for Snape. He hoped that this would show Snape what he felt.

That afternoon, after a nice lunch at a cafe, Snape retired to the sitting room to read a book. He opened his book to find the pages mysteriously blank. He blinked, thinking that this was not a prank that he had discussed with Lupin. The page flashed the words, and then went blank again. He touched the page, and found that the words re-appeared as long as his finger touched the page. Rolling his eyes, he knew that this childish charm would wear off in an hour or two. With a wave of his wand, he heard Harry and Lupin give yelps as his spell hit them. Let's see how they liked having the feeling of a beetle scrambling under their shirts.

Then, thoughtfully, he reflected on the location of the sounds. Scowling, he let go of his hexed book and silently made his way to his lab. Just as he suspected, the two were in his lab setting up their latest prank. He towered above the other two, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression glowering. Lupin saw him first, giving out a yelp, and Harry jumped up, dropping a glass vial that shattered on the floor. Lupin quickly uttered, "Reparo" and the vial re-assembled.

"I believe that you are not allowed in my lab without my permission, Mr. Potter," he gravely told the boy. "I am disappointed to catch you in here."

"Sorry sir," Harry mumbled, looking down.

"The first rule in pranking is _do not get caught,_" Snape informed him. "Plausible deniability is everything."

"Sir?" Harry asked, concerned.

Snape rolled his eyes. The boy was not a Slytherin. "You're going to get a consequence for getting caught, not for playing pranks," Snape explained. "If you're going to play pranks, do them in such a way that you won't get caught breaking rules. Now, you have a choice between two smacks with my hand or nine minutes in the corner. Which do you choose?"

Harry, daring to look up and see a guardian that wasn't actually overly annoyed, flashed a cheeky smile. "The corner, sir," he answered easily.

"Good choice, Harry," Lupin gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I feel honor bound to experience whatever punishment you get, and I infinitely prefer the corner."

"Well, smacks are over quicker," Harry reasoned, flashing a grin at Lupin. "Would you like me to change my mind?"

"Corners please, gentlemen," Snape intoned. "No more talking."

With mischievous grins on their faces, the two found corners in the lab and faced the corners, resigned to do their time. Snape sat at his workbench, checking over potions and organizing some of his ingredients. He couldn't figure out what they had been doing, everything seemed to be in its place. And then he caught it out of the corner of his eye - the portrait of the ancient potion master Heniniah Prince, one of his ancient ancestors, hung upside down. Apparently a silencing spell had been cast as well, because the irate former potions master was balanced against the overhead lighting and her potions and scrolls were strewn about her ceiling.

Smirking at the cheek of the prank, Snape rotated the portrait around and re-stuck it to the wall before cancelling the silence charm. He was sure that the ancient witch would have a word or two about the respect due wizarding ancestors. But as he corrected the prank, he also had to admire Lupin's methodical method. Snape suspected he was testing the boy and seeing where the edges of his magic were. Sticking and silencing charms were basic and useful, and also a good measure of natural talent.

"I'm warning you now, Severus Snape, that boy is trouble!" she shrieked at him. "Did you see what he had the cheek to do? I have been hanging like this for several minutes!"

"I apologize for the misbehavior of my ward," Snape formally tried to appease her. "I assure you that his misbehavior has been punished."

"I saw that punishment!" she glowered at him. "Time in a corner is for dreading the coming punishment, it's not the punishment in itself!"

"What did you have in mind, Madame?" he asked acidly.

"In my day an apprentice would have been soundly caned," she told him. "In my day children knew how to behave!"

"Indeed," he told her, seeing no point in arguing with a portrait. He also wanted to mess with Lupin just a little. "Tell me, Madame Prince, how would you discipline a young teacher who was assisting the apprentice wizard in his pranks?"

"In my day any subordinate lived in fear of the cane," she spat. "I demand justice for the indignities wrought upon me!"

"How many strokes would you recommend for such an infraction?" Snape asked silkily.

"Twenty apiece at least!" she trilled. "Neither of them should sit down for a week!"

"Thank you for your sound advice," Snape answered with a smirk. "I will keep it under advisement."

"That sounds suspiciously like you will do nothing," she told him coldly.

"Indeed," he replied. "I promise to give them what they deserve. Perhaps we might differ a bit on the method."

"What method do you think?" she demanded. "The strap instead? You're soft, Professor Snape."

"I was thinking of green hair," he told her honestly. "Or do you prefer purple? Of course there's always the wedgie charm . . ."

Snape smirked as the woman became so irate that she became incapable of speech, just sputters. He heard the sputtering from the corner dwellers as well, and smiled in victory. He would win this prank war, just as he won against the annoying portrait of his ancient ancestor. And if she annoyed him too much he knew a good muffling spell.


	22. Chapter 22 - Christmas

_AN: I don't own any of these characters. I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, and a special shout out to Mandancie today._

Harry woke in the morning with a jolt of excitement. This is the day! He bolted out of bed, gathering the small presents that Maisie had helped him wrap the day before. His heart fluttered in anticipation, and he almost left the card he had made for Snape. What if he didn't like it? He put it down and picked it up several times, but then finally decided to give it to him. It felt fearless and reckless, but the hope and joy he felt made him feel brave.

He ran into Snape's bedroom, something that he had never been brave enough to do before. He wished he could jump on the bed in joy, but he held back. But it was Christmas morning! He wondered if he dare wake up Snape.

"I see that you want to get up early this morning, Harry," he heard the Professor groan.

"Please?" he asked piteously. "Can we go downstairs?"

"I suppose I'm not going to get any peace until we do," he acquiesced.

"That's right!" Harry answered.

And then suddenly, Snape was set upon by a 9 year old boy with no warning. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I saw a movie once where the child on Christmas day climbed into his parents' bed and woke them up," Harry told him. "I think it's a muggle tradition."

"I'm already awake," Snape pointed out, but noted that his voice wasn't overly annoyed with the boy. It felt nice to have him want to climb into bed with him.

"Then can I go wake Lupin?"

"I could wake him from here," Snape sneered, thinking of what hex might work.

"You said no pranking today," Harry admonished him. "I'll go and sneak up and jump on him."

Snape saddened a bit that the boy would have no hesitation like he showed with Snape, but realized that the boy was still a little scared of him. He had asked Lupin to stay past the originally agreed upon timeframe because it became obvious how much Harry was enjoying having him there, and Snape felt that it was good for Harry to have someone who was slightly more of a playmate than he could be. And they would all be going to the Weasleys for Christmas lunch, so that would give Harry plenty of socialization time. WIth surprise, he realized that he was looking forward to it as well.

Harry leapt off his bed, and then hesitated. He looked at the Professor, blushing, and then looked away. Snape became concerned, was something bothering the lad?

"Is something wrong, Harry?" he asked, concerned.

"I have a real present for you too," Harry assured him. "But I also made you a card. It's sort of, well, it's sort of a little mushy. Can I give it to you here where it's just the two of us?"

"Of course, child," Snape told him.

Harry, blushing, handed it to Snape. Snape, sitting up in his bed and blinking at the light, examined the card. He opened it, read what Harry had written, and found tears prickling his eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he looked at the child before him with his heart pounding. "Harry," he spoke, just shy of actually crying. "Thank you so much. This is the best Christmas present that I've ever gotten."

"It's just a card," Harry replied, blushing and looking down.

"It's far more than that," Snape told him. "And I want you to know I feel the same way."

Harry, sensing the invitation, crawled up into Snape's lap and let the man hug him tightly to his chest. Harry heard the potion master's heart beat, smelled his familiar scent on his sleep-rumpled pajamas, and sunk into the hug. He couldn't believe how safe and how good it felt just to be held by this man.

Then, he became like a wriggly puppy, and Snape had to laugh at his antics. "I'm waking Lupin!" he told him. "Meet you downstairs!"

Groaning at the early hour, Snape quickly dressed, tucking the card Harry had made him into the inside pocket on his robes. He wanted it near him today. He then swooped downstairs, wondering what a "normal" family Christmas was going to be like. Well, as normal as two bachelors and an orphan could be.

Maisie set out pastries, fruit and tea for them to enjoy as they came downstairs. Lupin and Harry raced each other down, clamboring down the steps in front of a much more subdued but no less excited professor. Harry took a minute to look at the Christmas tree, lit for the first time, and felt as if he couldn't breathe. The ornaments that Lupin, Snape and he had made using charms moved and sparkled, catching the light. The three of them had never seen such a beautiful tree.

With a wave of his wand, Snape revealed the presents beneath the tree that had been rendered invisible. With a cry, Harry ran over to the presents. "Are any of these mine?" he asked stupidly.

"Foolish child," Snape chided. "Of course there are presents for you. Far too many, I should think."

Harry's eyes shone in anticipation, and he looked to Snape. "Please, sir?" he asked piteously. "Can we open them?"

"Why don't you pass the presents out so everyone has theirs?"

When the presents were distributed, it became clear that Harry did get the most presents. The two bachelors watched as Harry looked at them reverently, as if he could hardly believe that they were addressed to him.

"Open them, Harry," Snape encouraged, seeing his hesitation.

With no further encouragement, Harry took the nearest one and opened it. Inside, he found a handmade sweater in red and gold with an "H" stitched into the chest. He also found a small tin of homemade fudge.

"I suspect Molly made that herself," Snape told the boy. "She wants to make you a Gryffindor yet."

"She made this for me?" he asked, incredulous, touching it gently. "It's very soft."

"And warm, I shouldn't wonder," Lupin told him. "It will be nice for winter in the castle."

"I suspect we might both have one as well, professor Lupin," Snape gestured to the squashy packages from the Weasleys.

"I hope we get the fudge, too," Lupin smiled.

Harry unwrapped a book from Hermione about magical creatures, and a bag of chocolate frogs from Ron. He saw two small packages that had to be from Snape. Eagerly, he opened the first one and found a watch. Turning it over, he realized that it was engraved on the back. He read, _to Harry, from SS. _

"It's a special watch," Snape explained. "It tells the time, but it also lets you know where I am in case you want me. In that little slot there where I am will appear. Right now it says, 'Spinner's End.'"

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. "I love knowing where you are!"

"Just don't use if for mischief," he told him. "Now open the other one."

Harry opened the other one, and found it was a regulation-sized snitch with a small golden whistle. He put it in his hand but held it carefully down with his thumb, and the delicate wings unwound and fluttered.

"That's a training snitch," Snape explained. "One of the really nice ones like the professionals use. You can adjust how hard it is to catch, and if you want to finish without catching it, you can use the whistle and it will come back."

Harry's eyes watered at the thoughtfulness of the gift, and he threw himself at the professor in a warm embrace. For the first time getting real Christmas gifts, he couldn't believe how great they really were. He pushed away from Snape, tears pricking his eyes. "Thank you so much," he told the potions master.

"Quite all right, Harry," Snape told him. "I'm glad you're pleased."

"You still have mine to go," Lupin looked at the boy eagerly. "I've been so eager to give you this, Harry."

Harry opened the gift, and as he touched it he vanished from sight. Snape and Lupin both rushed forward, yelling in surprise, and Harry flickered back. "What happened?" Lupin yelled, grabbing the boy and knocking the present out of his hands.

Snape, cooler under pressure, looked at the present that Harry had unwrapped. He saw Lily smile up from the small photo book, and realized that Lupin had put together the book for a present for Harry. But why had it made him flicker like that? Then he realized, and pulled Harry back even further from it.

"It's a port-key," he breathed in horror. "The blood wards against apparition held. Stay back, Harry."

"How could this be a port-key?" Lupin demanded. "I bought the book at Flourish and Blotts and put the photos in myself. How could this have happened?"

"Someone obviously did it without your knowledge," Snape told him. "Knowing you would be giving it to Harry."

The two men looked at each other, and Snape shook his head. "No, Lupin, it's not worth the risk," Snape told him. "There has got to be another way."

"We're going to lose the opportunity," Lupin told him, drawing his wand.

"I'm going with you," Snape barked, drawing his wand.

"No, you are raising a son now," Lupin answered. "Let the childless bachelor go."

"Take Harry's alarm, you bloody Gryffindor," Snape told him, quickly taking it from Harry and putting it around his neck. "I'll call the others."

With that, Lupin touched the book with determination. They all waited for the telltale _pop!_, but nothing happened. Lupin looked to Snape in apprehension.

"It's tuned for just Harry," Snape confirmed, running his wand over the device. "It's still active."

"We can't use the child, even with side by side apparition," Lupin said what Snape already knew. "It's not worth the risk."

"No," Snape agreed darkly. "It's another attempt, and another dead end."

"I am getting bloody tired of this," Lupin sighed with resignation. "We have to stop this!"

"Then let's think like Slytherins, for once," Snape snapped at him. "Who had access to your offices?"

Lupin began to answer, and then caught a look at Harry. He was curled up in a ball, sobbing. Motioning at Snape, he knew they had to end their speculation for now.

"Harry, are you alright?" Snape asked him softly. "Are you hurt?"

"It felt like I was being pulled away," Harry told him with tears streaming down his face. "Like a slingshot. And then when I got too far, I was fired back here again."

"That was the result of the blood wards," Snape explained, picking the child up and settling him on his lap. "Nobody can apparate in or out of our house without my permission. It's the same at Hogwarts."

"Was that the person trying to kill me?" Harry asked, rubbing his tears away. "It's exactly what Lucius Malfoy said would happen."

"Which means it probably wasn't him," Lupin agreed.

"Or he's playing mind games," Snape sneered. "Harry, the important thing is that you're safe, and these people are getting desperate. We will catch them."

"You were going to go through and see who they were, weren't you?" Harry demanded, leveling his eyes at Lupin and giving him a very Snape-like scowl.

"I was," Lupin admitted. "Finding out who it was would be worth the risk. And they're expecting one untrained boy, not a fully fledged wizard with his wand drawn."

"I want you to stay as my uncle," Harry told him. "I don't want you to kill yourself trying to save me."

"I will endeavor not to get killed," Lupin answered, purposely using the wording he usually used for when he gave lines to pupils.

"Good," Harry answered, and then flung himself into a full hug against Snape's chest. "I don't want to lose either one of you two."

Upon Lupin's insistence, they finished opening their gifts. Snape put a generous dollop of calming draft in each of the teacups, and passed them around. Snape felt embarrassment about the sweater that Molly had knitted him, but he knew with chagrin that he would have to wear it to her house today for lunch. _At least the woman had made it in black with green trim and no decorations, _he thought.

"I hope you like the tea," Lupin told him when Harry went to put his new chocolate frogs upstairs. "He fretted about what to get you."

"It was a good choice," Snape confirmed. "But his real present was the card he gave me.

"Card?" Lupin asked, curious.

"He brought me a card this morning when he woke me up," Snape explained. "And what he wrote on it was a more than adequate Christmas present."

"What did he write?" Lupin smiled, seeing the emotion on Snape's face.

"He said that he was very happy to be a part of my family," Snape whispered, hardly able to believe it himself. "And that he wished I could be his dad."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Egg

_These are characters created by JK Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended. _

Harry surveyed the Hogwarts grounds with satisfaction. It felt good to be back at school, even though Christmas break had been so much fun. After the incident of the near-portkey, Snape started researching ways to make a blood ward portable, or at least interfere with involuntary apparition. Lupin had diligently made copies of the photographs from the cursed book and re-pasted them into a new book under Snape's careful eye. Even then, the first time Harry had touched it everyone held their breath. It had been fine, just as Lupin had assured him.

And then Christmas at the Weasleys had happened - and Harry couldn't imagine a better holiday. He had the whole time to play with the Weasley kids where he practiced Quidditch and ate homemade snacks made by Mrs. Weasley. There had been a few tense moments when Fred knocked Ron off his broom and it almost resulted in a punch-up, but Charlie had been able to calm things down enough to get everyone playing again. He had been surprised at how well Lupin and his guardian seemed to have been getting along really well, and Harry found that he quite enjoyed their beginning friendship. It certainly made it more interesting to have Lupin around the house, he seemed more like a big brother than an authority figure like he was at school. He wondered how it would be to go back to having Lupin as a teacher after they had turned Snape's hair blue together and had charmed his pants to alternate between cold and hot every five minutes. Hmm, maybe he could always prank Lupin . . .

And now he was back, back to classes and a normal life. It was funny, he reflected, how much in a few short months Hogwarts had become home.

At recess, Ron quickly overcame Harry and pulled him aside. "Harry, there's something I've got to show you!" he crowed. "Come quick!"

They told Amanda that they were off to the boy's toilet, and Ron took him down a different hall. Concerned about being seen, Harry kept glancing back but kept with the boy's pace. They turned a corner, and then Ron quickly ushered him into an unfamiliar door. There was little in the room except a glowing fireplace on the other side.

"It's a Dragon's egg!" Ron told him proudly. "I stole one from Charlie when he was at our house over Christmas."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

"He was taking them to the refuge," Ron explained. "Fred and George helped me make a fake one to substitute."

"What kind is it?"

"Peruvian Vipertooth," Ron answered proudly. "Charlie was telling us all about them. He was taking them back to the reserve."

"He can still do that while a student?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He wants to go study dragons after he graduates," Ron explained. "So on holidays and in the summer he often does special projects for the reserve."

Ron gestured to a pot over the coals, and lifted the lid. Inside was a large egg just peeking out from a bath of sand.

"A vipertooth sounds dangerous," Harry told him. "Is it poisonous?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "But isn't it wicked? I've never seen a dragon hatch before."

"We can't really do that here, though," Harry told him. "What if it hatches while we're gone?"

"Well, I was hoping you could keep an eye on it over the weekend," Ron admitted.

"I'll try," Harry told him. "I'll catch it if I'm caught."

"Me too," Ron admitted. "Look, Harry, I could just 'fess up now and ol' Snape wouldn't have to know anything about it . . ."

"No, it's fine," Harry assured him, though he had a nagging feeling he was making a poor choice. "I'll do my best."

"What do you want to call it?" Ron asked, gazing lovingly at the egg. "I can't believe I'm going to have a pet dragon. Nobody will mess with me again if they know I can call a Vipertooth."

"Where are you going to keep it when it hatches?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Ron assured him, replacing the lid on the pot. "This is a bloody big castle, surely there's someplace that will work."

"I have a book on magical creatures I got for Christmas," Harry told him. "We could learn more about it. And I'll bet Hermione can help us too."

"We'll have to swear her to secrecy," Ron confirmed. "But you're right, she could help us."

Hermione was not excited about breaking school rules, but she still felt the draw of having friends for the first time. She wanted to help her friends, and it did present an interesting challenge. Surely finding out more information could only be helpful, right? As long as she wasn't the one that was actually doing the dragon looking after.

"I was thinking about who might actually want to kill you, and I think we have enough information to make some guesses," Hermione said. "If we could just organize it logically."

"Don't you think Snape's doing that?" Ron asked.

"Grownups don't know everything," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's think logically. First was with your broom, it was jinxed. We need to know more about jinxes and how they work, but I think that the person doing the hex has to be there."

"There was a lot of people there!" Ron protested.

"Not really," Hermione corrected. "Only our class, really, the whole time. And the poisoning had just our class and a few extras. It had to be someone that belonged there because we would have seen them if they were out of place."

"I heard Snape say that the poison was unsophisticated," Harry told her. "It was not done by an expert. And Malfoy said only sissies use poison."

Hermione nodded, bringing out a piece of paper and writing it down. "You thought it was Malfoy, but after our interrogation we don't believe that to be true anymore," Hermione nodded. "Right, now the next attempt was Halloween night . . ."

"Snape said that he wasn't sure that the Acromantulas were an attempt," Harry told him. "It was pretty convoluted."

"So we'll put that as a maybe," Hermione nodded. "Although I would assume that the person would hope for you to be herded into the Slytherin common room, though to what end we can't be sure."

"So if that's true it had to either be a student or someone that has access to Slytherin," Harry agreed.

"And then this last one," Hermione said. "It has to be someone with access to Lupin's private office."

"Any kid or professor could get access," Harry told her.

"I don't think it can be a student unless they're under polyjuice," Hermione told them. "Some of this magic is very complicated, Harry, and not stuff we'll learn until sixth or seventh year. I know that Snape's been training you, Harry, and you're very talented. Can you make a portkey?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I could jinx a broom, however. And poison someone."

"And maybe even do the Acromantulas with help," Ron confirmed. "Hey, I got a dragon egg in here."

"So we're looking for a student or teacher," Hermione said. "Someone who is not overly sophisticated with magic, and someone with access. I really think we need to rule out any of the professors, if it was one of them you'd be dead, Harry."

"She's right," Ron said. "Do you really think Lupin wouldn't know how to jinx your broom properly?"

"And he was the only one there each time," Harry confirmed. "And you should have seen him willing to go by an unknown portkey to save me. There's no way it was him."

"So we need to start weeding out the students one by one," Hermione confirmed. "Make a list, and try and rule people out."

"I think we ruled out Draco," Harry winced, embarrassed he had been so wrong. "And it's none of us, nor Ginny. So that leaves us with quite a few still to go."

"And we need to figure out how to do that for the kids we don't know as well," Hermione told them. "It will be harder than you think."

"We need a plan," Harry told her firmly. "We can do this. Hermione's right, grownups don't know everything."

"However, they will be interested in that dragon egg," they heard Draco announce from behind them.

"You sneak!" Ron yelled at him. "I can't believe you were listening in on us."

"It brings a lot of interesting information," Draco smiled at them. "And look what I found, three good little children plotting murder and handling restricted animals."

"We're not plotting murder, you prat," Ron told him. "We're trying to figure out who's trying to kill Harry."

"Conceited much?" Draco replied. "Surely you don't think everything is about you."

"I don't think nearly dying of poison is being conceited," Hermione snapped back. "What would you know?"

"Is that true, Potter?" Draco asked, interested.

"Yes, it's true," Harry admitted. "We're trying to figure out who it is."

"I'll help you," Draco announced. "But only if you let me see the Dragon egg."

"Too dangerous," Ron told him. "I don't want you to know where it is."

"Let me put it this way," Draco smiled coldly. "You right now have the choice of letting me know where it is or telling Lupin where it is. Understand?"

"I'll take him," Harry volunteered. "I remember where it is."

"Do you trust him, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He has a sense of honor," Harry answered, looking straight at Draco. "If he promises not to tell, he won't tell. We can trust him."

"Go ahead, then," Ron huffed. "So much for the bloody secret."

"I can keep a secret," Draco told him, glaring. "I've never seen a Dragon's egg and I would like to see one. Coming, Potter?"

"This way," Harry directed, not looking at Ron. "We have to look out for others, though."

"This is not my first time," Draco rolled his eyes. "I would think I know more about this than you do."

"Have you ever pranked Snape?" Harry asked with a wicked smile.

"You dared to prank Snape?" Draco asked, impressed. "That takes some guts."

"Just innocent pranks," Harry laughed. "Lupin helped me. It was over break."

"Next break I need to get in on that," Draco laughed.

Harry led him to the small room, and escorted Draco into it quickly. He quickly looked in the pot, and then poked at the egg a little. "It's soft and leathery," he told Harry.

"I wonder if it gets harder when its ready to hatch," Harry speculated.

"Ol' Weasley is good for something, then," Draco told him. "This is going to be fun."

"I just hope we don't get caught," Harry lamented, looking in the pot.

"Someone is going to get caught," Draco told him. "Let's just hope it's not us."

_Author's note: The culprit behind these attacks on Harry is someone already introduced in the story. If anybody wants to guess, you can PM me or guess in the review and I'll let you know yes or no. The answer will also be pretty clear in tomorrow's chapter._


	24. Chapter 24 - Lupin Steps Up

_AN: As always, I don't own. _

Harry stood in his classroom, empty other than Draco. They stood side by side, their shoulders inches apart, awaiting their sentence. To be sure, they both knew that they deserved it, and had in fact gone to their office with some resignation. Harry wondered if he dared to talk to Draco, would that make Lupin angry?

"We take it, just the two of us," Draco whispered, making the decision for him. "No need for the others to get punished."

"I agree," Harry whispered back. "But I think Ron might get it no matter what."

"That bite looked nasty," Draco acknowledged. "They might think that was punishment enough."

"I would hope so."

"Do you think ol' Lupin uses the cane?" Draco asked nervously.

"My money's on the ruler," Harry answered. "I don't think he would use the cane. But a ruler smarts enough."

"It does," Draco admitted, looking at the desk. Any minute now they would be bent over that. "Still worth it, though. Who would have thought that we could see a dragon hatch? And be able to care for it for at least a few days? That's worth the ruler."

"I hope you still think that afterwards," Harry smirked. "But I know what you mean. She was really cute."

"And the way she tore up that meat?" Draco thought fondly. "She'll be a great hunter."

"Or at least a good eater," Harry laughed. "I hope she likes the reserve. That's where Lupin said they'd take her."

"It's where she belonged all along," Draco confirmed. "But I'm glad we got a little time with her."

…,,,...,,,...,,,...

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Lupin thundered at Snape. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Snape replied sardonically. "You could perhaps, I don't know, _spank_ them."

"Were they bad enough for that?" he asked piteously.

"Of course they were," Snape told him calmly. "They stole a Dragon's egg, or at least the Weasley boy did. They then harbored that egg, keeping it warm, and not telling anybody. My guess is they've been carrying on this deceit for at least a month. I'm sure they had regular shifts to check on it, including probably my ward on the weekends. Then, when it hatched, they got the house elves to give them meat and the attempted to make a pet of it. Of a Peruvian Vipertooth. For Merlin's sake, Professor, if this doesn't earn the ruler I'm not sure what would."

"Maybe I could just send notes home," Lupin suggested, hoping. "Then their parents can do it."

"Since I am that parent for both of them, I think it would be a mistake."

"A mistake? Why?"

"You need to establish your authority," Snape told him. "I've already done that, with both of the boys."

"I'll talk to Molly myself about Ron," Lupin told him. "I don't have the heart to punish a boy in the infirmary for exposure to the venom."

"For Ron, that's fair," Snape nodded. "It will be several days before he could stand it anyway. But for Draco and Harry, they need to feel your immediate displeasure."

"I'm not sure I can do that to Harry," Lupin admitted, rubbing his face. "What if he's mad at me for it?"

"Listen, man, calm down," Snape ordered. "Harry and Draco expect it from you, they won't be truculent about it. This is part of being an adult and having the charge of rather naughty boys."

"But I've never . . ." he started, showing Snape where the reluctance came from.

"They deserve ten apiece," Snape told him. "And they know what to do better than you do. Order them both to bend over your desk, side by side, and strike Malfoy first. The wait will serve Harry right, and to make Malfoy wait will give him time to try and talk you out of it. The smacks should be given with robes up but over their trousers. Also, if Harry sees Malfoy cry, then he will feel better about crying himself."

"Will they cry?" Lupin asked, paling.

"They might," Snape admitted. "It's not about the pain, but the disgrace and disappointment they feel. But the smacks should sting a fair amount if you want them to respect you in the morning, as it were. You can do a whack or two against your own leg so you can get an idea of how much strength to use. Aim for the meaty parts of the backside and upper thighs, I usually end with a few harder smacks to the upper thighs. But that's up to you. Oh, and make sure they can tell you why they're getting smacked, it does them some good to put it in words."

"You seem to be a bit of an expert," Lupin smiled uncomfortably.

"Let's just say the Slytherins respect and obey me, and it's not because I take house points," Snape answered.

"Should I worry that there were obviously other students involved?" he asked.

"Well, if you officially find out, you will be honor-bound to punish those students as well," Snape told him. "But if you're not made officially aware then I think it's fine. Knowing their classmates are punished should be punishment enough, especially given the students most likely to be involved."

"I agree," Lupin nodded, then turned to leave. "Thank you for your advice, Professor Snape."

"Any time," Snape answered seriously, nodding his head. "I am confident in your abilities to handle this. But if you would like a calming draught, I can provide one of those as well. I'm finding them useful in parenting Potter."

…,,,...,,,...,,,...

Harry heard the professor enter the room from behind him, and both of the boys straightened up and looked down. Their reckoning was upon them. _At least it would be over soon, _Harry thought.

"I am very disappointed to find that the two of you are responsible for breaking so many school rules," Lupin told them sternly. "But most especially the one about not dying senseless deaths. You saw what that bite did to Mr. Weasley."

"Please, sir," Harry asked, his eyes sweeping up to look at Lupin. "How is Ron?"

"He will be fine," Lupin answered. "Luckily Professor Snape had the correct antivenom on hand. Ron will have to spend a week in the infirmary, however."

The boys nodded, relieved for their friend. Lupin was surprised to see concern on Draco's face, he did not know the boys were on friendly terms. Perhaps this Dragon had more of an effect than he realized. Apparently sneaking around and breaking the rules were as bonding now as it was for the marauders, he reminisced.

"How long were you hiding this?" he asked softly.

"A little over a month," Harry answered.

"And where did you get the egg?"

Harry knew better than to lie, but he just couldn't bring himself to implicate Ron, even though anybody with a brain could figure out that he had gotten the egg. He remained silent.

"I see," Lupin nodded. "You don't want to implicate Ron. Very noble. I will interview him on the topic when he's healthier, there should be no need for you to implicate him."

Harry nodded, feeling better. It was good of Lupin to understand that.

"Do you two have anything to say in your defense?" he asked quietly.

"We really wanted to learn more about Dragons," Draco attempted. "We didn't realize it would be dangerous."

"Didn't the name 'Peruvian Vipertooth' give you an idea?" Lupin asked, incredulously. "If you were going to raise a dragon, it should have been one of the friendlier breeds."

"We'll know that for next time," Draco answered. "I think with all of the fear and everything, Harry and I have learned our lesson well."

"I see," Lupin told him. "I really hope you have. However, there is still a penalty. I have, quite reluctantly, decided that you two are getting ten smacks apiece with my ruler."

The boys pretended looks of outrage, but they were neither one surprised. It would have been a far greater surprise not to get spanked. Even though Lupin hadn't spanked any other students to their knowledge, they still recognized that this misbehavior would be termed a big deal.

"Both of you bend over the desk," Lupin directed as we went to get the ruler out of his desk drawer. It as an old-fashioned one, polished and a firm eighteen inches long. Harry looked away from it, bending over as directed. He felt Lupin raise his robe and neatly fold it over his back. He trembled a bit in anticipation.

"Draco," he firmly directed. "Tell me what you did to deserve this punishment."

"We hid an illegal Dragon's egg and fed the hatchling without regard to our personal safety," he answered neatly.

"What could you have done differently, Mr. Potter?"

"We could have told you when we first got the egg, and you would have sent it somewhere safe."

"That is correct," Lupin answered, and then stood by Draco. Draco hissed as the first smack fell, and closed his eyes against crying out. The smacks fell, evenly spaced, firm but not harsh. Draco cried out around the sixth smack, and by the end silent tears tracked down his face.

After the last smack, Lupin patted his shoulder and said, "It's done, Draco. But stay down, please."

Draco nodded, wiping his face, and Lupin went to Harry. Forcing down the regret he felt at doing this, he repeated the same thing to Harry. Harry buried his face in his arms so it was difficult to see his reaction, but Lupin saw his shoulders begin to shake around the end of the punishment. Ending with a healthy smack to his upper thighs, he patted Harry's shoulder gently. Lupin walked around the desk and put the ruler back.

"You may rise, boys," he told them gently. "I trust that you will not make it necessary for me to do this again."

"No, sir," both boys sniffled.

"Then you may use the toilet and join your classmates at lunch."

Harry and Draco shuffled out of the classroom, and made for the boy's toilet so they could wash their faces.

"Not too bad," Draco commented, rubbing his stinging bottom. "It is certainly better than the cane."

"True," Harry answered, rubbing as well. "But those hurt as much as Snape gives. I didn't think Lupin had it in him."

"I just hope the old goat doesn't send home a note," Draco grimaced. "What my father would do would be far worse."

"Would he punish you for something that happened at school?"

"Of course," Draco guffawed. "It's expected. You don't honestly think Snape will ignore this, do you?"

"I hadn't thought about Snape," Harry answered honestly.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, you have a few hours to think about it," Malfoy told him. "He knows now. He's the one that treated Ron."

Harry's heart sank, he did not want to have that conversation. It had been hard enough not telling Snape for the last month, every tea he had with the man made him feel guilty, and every time he snuck to check on the egg he had been expecting Snape to swoop down at any point. But he couldn't figure out how to tell the man without implicating his friends or admitting to the deceitfulness he had been participating in. In some ways it was a relief for the lying to be over, at least he didn't fear discovery any more.

The boys left the toilet, and were surprised to see Amanda waiting for them.

"Miss Bulstrode," Malfoy formally greeted her.

"I need to speak with you, Mr. Malfoy," she told him. "Privately. It's about your homework."

"Certainly," Malfoy replied, and followed her. Now what did Millicent's crazy cousin want with him now? Another rant about how Potter had ruined her family?

Amanda led him to an empty classroom and put up privacy wards around it so they wouldn't be overheard. Malfoy's hairs prickled on the back of his neck - he looked for the exit of the room. What could she want with him?

"I see you have befriended the boy who lived," she told him, her voice dripping acid.

"My father wanted me to do so," he replied, keeping his distance.

"This works into my plans so perfectly!" she told him. "I want you to get him beyond the wards of Hogwarts and have him touch a portkey."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I want to have him over for tea," she rolled her eyes. "Why do you think?"

"Look, my father never said anything about this . . ."

"Your father is weak," she spat at him. "He gives answers out of both sides of his mouth. He encourages my father in methods he might use to take the brat out, and tells you to befriend him. Now is the time to cash in on that friendship."

"I don't want to do this," Draco told her, suddenly looking like the young boy he actually was.

"You don't have a choice," she told him. "If you don't, you will pay. What do you think your father will do when he finds out about the dragon?"

"I've been caned before," Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"And you would be a cause of a rift between our houses. Do you want that? Your father wants power, how would he feel if his son cost him power?"

Draco looked down, shifting again. He was stuck.

"If you do not cooperate with me, you and your house will suffer. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded.

"Here's the portkey," she handed him a small ball wrapped in paper. "It's tuned just for Harry, but be careful anyway.

"I'll try tomorrow," Draco told her. "When we're flying will probably be the easiest."

"I'll trust you on that," she sneered. "Tomorrow, then."


	25. Chapter 25 - Snape Chat

_as always, I do not own and do not intend any infringement_

The rest of the afternoon was a misery for Harry as he anticipated talking to Snape at tea time. Snape studiously ignored Harry during lunch, not glancing his way but of course noting his demeanor. _So Lupin had followed through, _he thought, watching the youngster squirm a bit while sitting to his lunch. _And now he is thinking of seeing me this afternoon. Very good, he deserves to squirm a bit_. And then he saw Draco come in several minutes later, looking pale and distracted. Snape's instincts told him that this was more than a reaction to a well-earned punishment, but that something was seriously wrong. He had his hour free after lunch, he would insist on talking with the boy.

Tea came entirely too slowly and too quickly at the same time for Harry. It would be a relief to finally have it out in the open, but he dreaded Snape's reaction. Would he get smacked again on his still sore bottom? Would Snape take his broom? Or worse, decide Harry was more trouble than he was worth?

He entered their living space, and saw the tea waiting for him. He didn't think he could even eat the cookies Maisie had set out for them, his stomach was churning endlessly.

"How was your day, Harry?" Snape asked inanely as he did every afternoon.

"I suspect you know," Harry answered miserably.

"Indeed I do," Snape told him, pouring them both a cup of tea. "Was Lupin too hard on you, then?"

"Ten smacks," Harry told him, wincing and rubbing his backside. "It still hurts a little, but it could have been worse."

"Indeed," Snape answered. "I rather believe it was hard on Lupin as well."

"How long have you known?" Harry asked him, his eyes down.

"From the beginning, Harry," Snape answered smoothly. "Do you really think that you could keep something like that from me?"

"Why didn't you stop it, then?" Harry demanded, feeling angry. "I have been feeling guilty every day for a month!"

"I was hoping you would tell me about it yourself," Snape answered softly.

Harry, guilt staining his cheeks, looked away. "I should have," he answered, deflated. "I should have."

"I was getting impatient, however," Snape admitted. "If Ron hadn't been bit I think you would have found yourself discovered in the next day or so."

"It must have been hard knowing all along and me not telling you," Harry spoke quietly.

Snape sighed, and said, "Harry, I'm a Slytherin. The fact that you have plots and schemes in no way bothers me, in fact I like that you're starting to create plans. I am not some bloody Hufflepuff that gets his feelings hurt because you went behind my back. But when you're doing something dangerous and don't tell me, that's what's hard for me. If this had been something silly and you had just paid the price for breaking school rules, you would probably hear very little else from me. But this was different; this was dangerous."

"Is Ron going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Snape assured him. "But that was quite a risk you took, Harry. What if more than one of you had been bitten and incapacitated? What if Ron had been alone? You've taken terrible risks with the people you call friends."

"I feel terrible," Harry told him, his eyes tearing up.

"You cannot lie to me," Snape sighed. "To even avoid telling me something will take occlumency, right now you scream out every emotion you feel. I know the day you started feeling guilty towards me, and I fairly easily figured out what you were up to."

"That's not really fair that you know everything."

"Not everything, Harry," Snape told him seriously. "But I make it a point to know everything about you."

Harry didn't know what to say, he felt cared for but annoyed at his inability to lie to Snape at the same time.

"Yes, well, let's talk about your consequences. What do you think is fair?"

"I don't know," Harry automatically answered.

"Well let's see. You've broken several school rules, been lying to me for a month, snuck out on weekends to check on this egg, and could have been bitten and poisoned were it not for my protective anti-biting spell."

"You put that on me?"

"Of course," Snape rolled his eyes. "And I also had the antivenom flown in from Romania as soon as I ascertained the breed. Do you think me stupid?"

"No," Harry answered, feeling small. Snape had gone out of his way to protect Harry. "Why didn't you put it on Ron?"

"It is a complicated spell," Snape admitted. "I did it while you were sleeping. I figured the antivenom was have to be enough for the others."

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, no longer able to discuss things patiently.

"I do not think our standard ten with a ruler will work here," Snape told him.

"The cane, then?" he asked quietly, hating himself as he said it.

"One hundred lines," Snape told him. "Maybe that will make it sink in. I want 100 lines of, 'I will endeavor to believe that my guardian will not abuse me.'"

"It's not abuse if I deserve it," Harry whispered, feeling miserable.

"Very well, you can add 100 lines of, 'There is nothing I can do to earn the cane from Professor Snape.'"

Harry's ears turned red, he had deserved that. Now he had 200 lines to do as well.

"I think you are grounded from flying for two months," Snape announced, watching Harry carefully. He knew this was a severe punishment.

"Two months?" Harry echoed incredulously. He didn't know if he could go that long, he loved it so much. He'd almost rather have the cane.

"Unless you have another suggestion?"

"How many smacks with your hand or a ruler would suffice?" Harry asked, grimacing.

"More than you could stand in one day," Snape answered. "And more than I could bear to inflict."

"How about if it were a smack a day for two months?" Harry bargained. "Or two smacks a day for a month?"

"That could work," Snape nodded. "But really Harry, you would rather get two smacks a day instead of losing your broom?"

"I really love to fly," Harry admitted.

"Alright, two smacks a day for a month," Snape agreed. "There is some justice to that, you attempted to deceive me for a month. The smacks will be administered at bedtime with my hand. Starting tonight."

Harry grimaced, but nodded. It was much better than losing his broom.

"Now we have something very serious to discuss," Snape told him as if they had been chatting about the weather before. "I have found out who has made the attempts on your life, and we need to make a plan together.

"Who?" Harry demanded.

"Amanda Bulstrode."

"Amanda?" Harry repeated, incredulous. "But, but . . ."

"I know, she seems unlikely," Snape told him smoothly. "But everything fits. She even had eye contact with you when your broom was being jinxed, and I thought she was just afraid and fumbling around. She has been there for every incident, and has the magic necessary to perform the tasks. But she is also just an older student and lacks the sophistication that it would have taken for success. And she has access to Lupin's office."

"Then why haven't you had her arrested?" Harry asked, shaken.

"Because I believe it is part of a bigger plot," Snape told him. "She is the youngest of five girls for the Bulstrode family, hardly a loss if she were the only one convicted. No, I think this plot has happened with the senior Bulstrodes knowledge and support. There could even be others involved, especially if the Acromantula incident was actually one of her attempts. So we need to plan a trap, one that will catch all the flies."

"How do we do that?" Harry asked, suddenly hungry. He took a cookie and his cup of tea.

"That is what we must decide," Snape told him. "I would like to bring a few others in on this discussion. We will have a meeting after dinner in Dumbledore's office with members of our team tonight."

"Team?"

"Of course," Snape rolled his eyes. "Do you not know that I would take every advantage to make sure that you are safe? And people like McGonagall, the Weasleys, Lupin and Dumbledore are all highly capable, highly intelligent wizards who can help."

"I see," Harry answered, feeling safer. "Hermione, Ron and Draco are trying to figure out who the attempted murder is, can I tell them?"

"Draco already knows," Snape told him gently. "She was attempting to recruit him for her next attempt on your life. She threatened him in several ways, not the worst of which was telling his father about the Dragon, which would have earned him the cane at the very least. He was afraid, but told me everything to keep you safe."

"He put himself in danger to save me?" Harry asked, shocked.

"He did," Snape told him. "I know you two have had your rough patches, be in this he has acted as a true friend to you. And from what I can ascertain he didn't even have time to check with his father first to see what he wanted him to do. So let's also keep that in consideration; perhaps we can protect Draco at the same time. Tonight we will decide whether or not telling Ron and Hermione would be helpful or hurtful."

Harry nodded, too shocked to really believe what was happening.

"And if you start now, you can have your lines done before dinner," Snape told him. "Really, Harry, what must I do to reassure you that I do not intend to beat you? Or wash my hands of you? Even when you're as naughty as this?"

Harry shrugged, and then looked up with his eyes tearing up a bit. "It seems easier to believe that at some point you are going to abuse me or send me away," he told the Professor. "I don't know what to do with you being so nice to me all the time."

"Nice to you, Harry?" Snape answered, incredulous. "I don't think many people would think me an overly nice guardian."

"You made sure I was protected even when I was deceiving you," Harry told him, the tears beginning to tumble out of his eyes now. "You waited for me to tell you. And then you are kind to me and don't even take my broom, even though you know that would be one of the worst punishments you could give me. A mean guardian might even break my broom for this."

"I see," Snape answered.

"At first I was just surprised that you fed me and gave me a room," Harry explained. "But now that seems normal. But it still doesn't seem normal that you would be so kind to me, even when I mess up. In some ways it would be easier if you did beat me, at least it would feel, well . . ." Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Familiar?" Snape guessed.

Nodding, Harry swiped his tears. "Familiar. You are hard sometimes to guess because you are so unfamiliar. The Dursleys hardly touched me, even to discipline me. They never put me over their lap like you do, they had me bend over the bed or a table. You still discipline me, but at least you don't seem disgusted by touching me. And they didn't care about me afterwards, I was supposed to just go away and cry in my cupboard."

Snape beckoned the boy onto his lap and held him close. "With time I will become familiar," Snape told him softly. "And so will the others. Kindness is actually the normal, not abuse. What you had before was wrong in a lot of ways. But it will take time for you to believe that."

"I want to believe that," Harry sniffed.

"I know," Snape answered.


	26. Chapter 26 - Team Harry

That night as Harry entered Dumbledore's office, he was surprised by the faces that looked back at him. He saw McGonagall, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore all looking at him intensely. He also saw Draco and Hermione as well. Apparently his team was now assembled.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "We'll talk later."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, coming to the front. "We are happy that you survived the Dragon incident intact, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now let's see if we can do the same for the current crisis. I admit, I am much disappointed in Miss Bulstrode."

"She is obviously an occlumens," Snape told him. "I would have been able to feel her malice at least a little without directly trying."

"And she obviously has support and direction from elsewhere," Lupin's eyes snapped. "This is far too complicated of a plot to have been just hers."

"Is she seventeen yet?" McGonagall asked. "Will she be sent to Azkaban?"

"She is," Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Such a waste of a talented young witch."

"It's all well and good to have sympathy after the fact," Snape said icily. "But right now we need to create a plan. I suggest the children retire to the next room so they can console each other while we create a plan."

"But we'd really rather . . ." Hermione began, and then stopped suddenly from the glare that Snape gave her. "I mean, yes, sir," she gulped.

"You can ring for tea, children," Dumbledore told them, ushering them to the space just outside his office. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

The three children faced each other, sipping tea, and wondering what the adults were talking about.

"Did Lupin really punish you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ten with a ruler," Malfoy commented offhandedly, as if it were nothing. "Don't worry, we didn't rat on anybody else."

Hermione paled, thinking that could have been her. She didn't visit the dragon as much as the others, but she had seen the birth and had visited. She was as guilty as they were. "Thanks," she managed.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said, hardly able to look up. "I think I may owe you my life."

"Melodramatic muggle," Draco sneered, though Harry could see his ears blush a little. "As if I would actually try to kill you. Off the Quidditch pitch, that is."

"Still, I owe you one. I hope you don't pay for it with your father."

"Tell me, Potter, you don't have a huge amount of affection for me," Draco levelled. "Would you take a punishment from Snape, even a harsh one, to save my my life?"

"Of course!"

"Then how could you think I have any less honor than that?" he smirked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Millicent's crazy cousin Amanda was behind trying to kill Potter," Draco explained. "She thought she'd cash in on my friendship with him to do it. She cornered me earlier today and threatened me with everything but the Cruciatus for me to get him to touch a portkey off of Hogwart's grounds. I agreed to do it, but I told ol' Snape about it as soon as I could."

"I can't believe we didn't realize it was her," Hermione groaned. "It should have been so obvious."

"She's a crazy one," Draco said. "I should have guessed. Their family has blamed Potter all along for the fall of the Dark Lord and their subsequent fall in fortune. They did not handle it appropriately."

"Like pleading the Imperious?" Harry asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"What works, works," Draco dismissed Harry's comment. "Better than going batty like the Bulstrodes did."

"But how did your father know what she was going to do next?" Harry asked curiously. "He warned me about a portkey. Do you think he knew?"

"My father is, well, practical," Draco said, sighing. "I never know what he's going to do next. He very well could have ordered me to help crazy girl or he could have told me to side with you because you were more powerful. I don't know, it's all about politics with him."

"Do you think he was behind it?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I don't know," Draco said. "But if he was, it was not as an initiator. If he really wanted you dead, Harry, the attempts would have been far more serious. I suspect he probably helped the Bulstrodes somewhat, and then ingratiated himself to you as well by ordering me to befriend you and by warning you."

"That seems very calculating," Hermione observed.

"He's a Slytherin," Draco answered, rolling his eyes. "No one plan ever suffices, you need backups. Right now he doesn't know if the Dark Lord is coming back or not. If he does come back, he needs to look good and be seen to have upheld all that stuff. Befriending Potter could do that too, if he spun it right. But also Potter is going to have a lot of power, so if the Dark Lord doesn't return it works for him to have a son be friends with him. See? Contingency plans."

"You acting without asking him, I mean, won't he be mad?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to ask him," Malfoy admitted quietly. "Because I didn't want to do it. Honestly, Potter, haven't you heard of plausible deniability? I could always say I was acting under his orders to befriend you."

"Oh," Harry considered. He wasn't used to thinking about all the implications.

"What do you think the grownups are planning?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

"Probably who to polyjuice to use as bait," Draco rolled his eyes. "At least Snape's in there, without him it's just a bunch of bloody Gryffindors."

…,,,...,,,...,,,...

"Polyjuice won't work," Snape told them, rolling his eyes. "The port key is probably keyed to Harry's magical signature, and polyjuice only changes your appearance, not your magical signature."

"Of course," Dumbledore acknowledged. "But what if Harry comes as well?"

"What do you mean?" Snape demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"What if he touched the portkey but held onto to someone polyjuiced to look like him?" Dumbledore asked. "And the real Harry could be under an invisibility cloak."

"Do you still have James' cloak?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Dumbledore said. "And then whomever goes as polyjuiced Harry can call the rest of us through your device, Arthur."

"Too risky," Snape said, shaking his head. "I won't put Harry at risk like that."

"If you have another idea, I would love to hear it," Dumbledore told the potions master gently. "But I myself feel more worried about what will happen as Miss Bulstrode and whomever is putting her up to it will have a plan that we do not know about as thoroughly as we do this one."

Snape pressed his lips together, knowing Dumbledore was right. It was a risk to keep letting them take pot shots at Harry, and eventually they would get lucky.

"I am willing to concede if it is carefully planned," Snape intoned. "And I will be the one to be polyjuiced to look like Harry."

"Shouldn't it be Albus?" McGonagall asked, concerned.

"He's needed on the outside to get through protective barriers if we need it," Snape answered. "He's the best at that. Does anybody dispute that I'm not only the best at occlumency so I can pretend to be the boy, but also at defensive magic?"

"But what happens if something happens to you?" McGonagall countered. "The boy cannot lose you too."

"And he won't," Snape informed her firmly. "I do not intend to be taken out by the likes of the Bulstrodes. But if you think me capable of hanging back while _any _other wizard is in that place, you do not know me well."

"He's right," Lupin quietly agreed. "When we had this chance before I assumed it would be me going through the portkey. I would still be willing to do it in a heartbeat, but I don't think anybody could fight harder for Harry than Snape. If Harry has to go to activate the portkey, It should be Severus with him."

"You're right," Dumbledore agreed. "Now we must act as if there's nothing unusual tomorrow, and we must not make MIss Bulstrode suspicious. I anticipate her watching carefully, and then using the floo to go wherever it is Harry gets apparated to go."

"You can put a trace on the floo," Molly told them. "It's not hard, parents do it all the time to keep track of where their teenagers go."

"That might work better than following my device," Arthur said. "Although, definitely have both Harry and Snape have it for a backup."

"This is dangerous," Snape said, exhaling firmly. "We do not know where that portkey will lead. We do not know how many people are on the other end. We do not know anything, really, except that we cannot let Miss Bulstrode continue to endanger Harry with impunity."

"It is unknown," Dumbledore told him. "But I cannot believe her to be sophisticated, Severus. Surely you can disarm her without hardly trying."

"Her, yes," Snape told him without false modesty. "To be sure there are few wizards that I couldn't best in a fair fight. But we don't know if it will be fair."

"This is your call, Severus," Dumbledore told him. "If you think it more prudent to wait, then we will wait. You are the child's guardian, it has to be your decision."

"We will do it," he told them heavily. "We don't have a choice."

That night, Snape tucked Harry into bed thinking about the next day. He couldn't really stand the idea of the danger. He had done many dangerous missions before, but he had never felt this way before. He had never had so much to lose before. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that if he lost Harry it would not just be sad, it would be devastating. He probably would never recover from it. He felt strangely vulnerable; he had never felt fear like this before.

"Time for my smacks?" Harry asked, rolling onto his stomach.

"Oh, yes," Snape said. "I suppose so."

"I am sorry for lying to you," Harry told him, pushing his face in his pillow.

Snape lowered the blanket to reveal Harry's pajama-clad backside, and he landed two sharp smacks on the miscreant's posterior. He then pulled up the blanket and sat on the bed beside Harry.

"My backside was mostly better from Lupin's spanking," Harry told him. "That wasn't too bad."

"Good," Snape said absently, rubbing Harry's hair.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Snape told him, patting his back. "I have done many dangerous things before, Harry, but this has me very nervous. I have never had to risk you before, Harry."

"I'll be good and do exactly what you tell me," Harry assured him.

"It's not that," Snape sighed. "It's just, well, I've never cared about someone like I care about you. And it's hard to know what to do with that."

"Really? You care about me like that?"

"Of course," Snape told him seriously. "You have to know that I care about you Harry."

"I had hoped," Harry admitted, wiping a tear away.

"On Christmas when you gave me that card, I wanted you to know that I felt the same way. I am glad we're a family together."

"Do you think you might ever get to be my dad?" Harry asked quietly, so quietly that Snape could almost pretend he didn't hear.

Snape weighed the options on telling Harry that he was trying to adopt him. He wanted Harry to know, but he didn't want to get the boy's hopes up if he wasn't going to be able to do it. "I don't know," Snape told him seriously. "But there is nothing I would like more."

_an: I am going to be out of town and won't be able to update for a few days. So sad to break my post every day trend._


	27. Chapter 27 - Through the Port Key

_as always, I do not own, only play with_

Everyone knew their parts. Snape had cancelled his morning classes, saying that he had had a potions accident and needed extra time to get the lab back in order. He had mixed the polyjuice that morning and put it in a flask, it was always good to have extra. He had no idea how long he would have to be Harry, so better to have a backup. By himself in his quarters, with Harry's school uniform laid out on his bed, Snape drank the potion. He had not used polyjuice often, but grimaced at the nausea it created, and felt his body begin to shrink.

Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but grimace. Was that really what his scowl looked like on the 9 year old's face? He would have to practice looking inane and innocent. There, that looked like he was somewhat close. Dressing quickly, he felt how small and fragile Harry's body really was. How could the boy survive knowing that anybody could hurt him if they wanted to? He tucked his wand into his sleeve, and straightened his clothes.

"How did it work?" Harry called in from the other room.

Grimacing, he went out to the main room. He had a moment of disorientation when he realized that he was looking eye to eye with Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he stared at his guardian, and Snape reached out and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Pay attention," he told Harry. "Don't get distracted."

"But do I really look like that?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Of course you do," Snape snapped at him. "My potion was perfect."

"I need a haircut," Harry told Snape.

"Indeed," Snape answered, smoothing it down. "I wonder if a more obedient boy would have more obedient hair."

"Maybe," Harry laughed. "Okay, I'm off to class. Lupin said he would have broom practice first thing."

"Just because I look like you does not mean I've lost intelligence," Snape growled, but mockingly. "I devised the plan, didn't I?"

Harry nodded, fastening on his robe. "It will be hard to act like everything's normal."

"Of course it will," Snape told him, helping him straighten his tie. "Professor Lupin is having the same problem. But you must, Harry. If our prey suspects what we're up to it will ruin everything."

"When did she go from being the predator to the prey?" Harry laughed. "I'm feeling like the sacrificial bunny here."

"She became prey as soon as we identified her," Snape answered. "Now tell me, are your glasses as uncomfortable as these?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I'm used to them."

"We may need to get you checked," Snape grumbled. "But that's for later. I will see you soon." Then he took the cloak and went to the pre-described place.

Harry went to class, feeling odd about planning what he was planning to do. Snape had insisted he bring the wand he practiced with, and it was tucked into his sleeve in a holster made just for it. He otherwise felt defenseless, except for the fact that Snape would be with him. He breathed deeply, willing himself to calm. He could do this.

Soon he found himself on his broom, and Malfoy started flying tricks at him, getting Harry to chase him. Usually this was all part of a game between the two, and Harry would laugh. Now the laugh was forced, he knew where this was going. Malfoy, too, looked as if he were forcing himself to enjoy the flying. Harry saw Amanda watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he forced himself to ignore her.

They saw Professor Lupin make and excuse to leave, thinking it would be more plausible that Harry would go beyond where he should if the professor wasn't there to witness it. That was the signal.

"Catch me!" Draco yelled at Harry, knocking into his broom purposely and then flying away.

With a whoop of joy that he didn't really feel, Harry chased Draco, purposely not catching him. Draco left the pitch with Harry in hot pursuit, and flew a few loops around before he headed to the pre-determined spot. They had picked somewhere that Amanda couldn't see what they did, but not so far away that it would make her suspicious.

Draco solemnly derw the small ball out of his pocket and watched as Harry's double emerged from under the invisibility cloak. Even though he knew that Snape would look like Harry, it was still a bit of a shock. Though his scowl was identifiable anywhere.

"Professor Snape?" he asked with a smirk. "How does it feel to be Potter?"

"Lovely," he answered drily. "No wasting time. Are you ready, Harry?"

"I guess so," Harry replied.

"Get under the cloak, then," Snape directed. "And wand out, we don't know what we're getting into."

They arranged themselves, and Snape took out his wand. He nodded at Draco, and Draco placed the portkey on a rock in front of them. "Good luck," he told them.

Shape firmly gripped Harry's shoulders and nodded to him. He reached his hand out and touched the ball with trepidation, and then instantly felt himself pulled and stretched, and then pushed out the other side. He gasped and found himself on his hands and knees, but he felt the assurance of Snape right behind him. His hands scraped against the cold stone floor, and he found himself coughing and wheezing. Not even opening his eyes, he pulled the alarm and sensed the silvery white mist go towards its destination.

He felt Snape's weight press against his back, and then roll off. Concerned, he looked around and found Snape lying on the ground beside him, still in his polyjuiced form.

"Professor Snape!" Harry yelled, grasping his arm. "Wake up!"

Harry fought the rising panic as he realized that Snape was unconscious. Something must have gone wrong with the portkey, and it had rendered him unconscious. He shook his arm, but Snape's body didn't respond. Forcing himself to remain calm and think like Snape, he noticed that the man was breathing, he just wasn't awake. Realizing the problem if someone came in and found two Harry's, he quickly covered Snape's unconscious body with the invisibility cloak.

Keeping his wand in his hand but at his side, Harry then looked around the room. He quickly saw that he was in a something like a prison cell with bars on one side. He looked for weapons or anything that could help him, and he realized that the cell was mostly bare. His only help would come from what he had brought, but unfortunately the biggest part of that was taking a nap under the invisibility cloak.

"So the blood traitor arrived," Harry heard a voice just after an audible pop! of apparition. "I shall inform the master."

Harry swung around to see an elderly house-elf for one second before he snapped his fingers and left.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Wait! Where am I? Please help me!"

No answer came, and his voice echoed on the cold stone of the walls. He tried to concentrate to remember the spells that Snape had taught him, and then pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!" he commanded, pointing at the lock. The lock jiggled slightly, and then stilled again. "Alohomora!" he commanded again.

"That won't work," a voice told him calmly. "Silly little boy."

Harry turned to face the voice, and saw a man walking down the staircase towards him. The man seemed calm and thoughtful, as if he were walking up to Harry at a park or to ask a question. Harry's eyes flicked over his shoulder-length straight hair and clean but patched clothes hanging on his sparse frame. He had the look of a gentleman of reduced circumstances, and Harry almost found himself relaxing until the man's eyes met Harry's. Then, Harry's stomach clenched and felt filled with ice water. Those eyes were eyes of hate. He also knew without a doubt that he was not going to survive this unless someone could rescue him.

"Hi," Harry started, trying to ignore the fear building inside of him. "I think there might be a mistake . . ."

"No mistake," the man answered in almost a sing-song voice. "There's only one person who could activate that portkey."

"People will find me," Harry answered. "They are looking for me even now. Perhaps if you let me go . . ."

"Have you ever felt the Cruciatus spell, Harry Potter?" he asked in that same calm voice, withdrawing his wand. "It is one of my personal favorites."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Battle

_an: This is the penultimate chapter, I will post the last chapter tomorrow. A big thank you to everyone who is still with me in this story, and especially for those that review and encourage. As always, I do not own._

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled out, jumping away from the curse that shot at him.

The other wizard, clearly surprised at Harry's attack, was knocked down by the spell. Harry crouched against the wall to try and shield himself, and shouted, "Petrificus Totalis!" as he fired again.

"A half-grown child has no chance against a full-grown wizard," he said drily, picking himself off of the ground and easily deflecting Harry's spell. "Really, this is bad manners."

Harry fired off another Stupefy! with little effect, and he began to panic. He knew he was no match for this adult wizard.

"How does it feel to be so helpless, child?" the man asked. "I have wanted you to feel that for a very long time."

Just then a pop! sound distracted them, and Harry turned to look into the face of Lucius Malfoy. Hope welled up in him momentarily, but then with a flick of his wand and a silent mental casting, Malfoy took his wand. Harry felt it jump out of his hand, and with a cry he realized it was gone.

"Really, Bilious, could you not just disarm the boy?" Lucius asked.

"It was more fun seeing what could happen," the man answered. "I am surprised he can use a wand."

"Not effectively," Lucius told him arrogantly. "Or you would be in trouble."

"Let's see how he likes a slightly darker spell . . ." the man lifted his wand.

"Really?" Lucius told him with bored indifference. "Like that child is any challenge for you. Just put him in a body bind and we'll wait for the others to show up. I know a few who would be . . . disappointed to miss the show."

"Of course!" Bilious clapped his hands. "It will be like old times! We shall call them all!"

"I will wait here with our . . . honored guest," Lucius told him. "Make sure he stays out of mischief."

Bilious happily went back up the stairs, mentally deciding who to call.

"Snape knows I'm here," Harry blustered to Lucius Malfoy as soon as Bilious left the room. "I wouldn't want him mad at me if I were you."

Lucius rolled his eyes in contempt, and flicked his wand. "Rennervate!" he commanded towards the invisible figure of Snape. Slowly, Harry saw him move as the invisibility cloak shifted off of him. Soon his doppleganger was standing, and Harry felt as if he were going to cry in relief.

"Harry, get under the cloak," Snape told him quickly, and he jumped to obey. "Don't come out no matter what you see unless I or Mr. Malfoy tell you to."

Snape exchanged looks with Lucius, and took a swig of the polyjuice potion. "How long was I out?" he asked Lucius.

"Can't tell," Lucius answered. "Bilious is upstairs calling all the usual suspects. You owe me for this one."

"Perhaps you shall get back certain . . . sensitive documents," Snape smiled. "We shall see. For now, be ready. I assume portkeys out are non-operational?"

"Too good of wards," Lucius confirmed. "They're probably what knocked you out when you came in the portkey. I can leave because the wards allow me in and out privileges, but I don't know what would happen if I tried to take the boy out."

"Plan B then, but risk removing him if I fall. Be ready."

Lucius nodded, his glances quick and his wand ready. They heard the door open at the top of the stairs, and soon saw the small figure of Amanda Bulstrode make her way down the rickety steps. Snape scowled, but hid his wand up his sleeve.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter," she greeted him in her sweet sing-song voice. "I see you are visiting my family home."

He focused on occlumency and said in his most helpless voice, "Help me, Amanda! I'm trapped in here. I don't know what to do, call Dumbledore quick!"

"Why would I do that?" she asked sweetly. "After all the trouble I went through to extend the invitation."

"You did this?" he asked, sounding incredulous. "Were you the one trying to kill me all along?"

"It was," she giggled, and Snape realized she was clearly demented. "Aren't I clever? This was the best plan yet, Daddy is going to be so happy with me."

"What did I ever do to you?" Snape said, trying to sound like a petulant child about to cry. "Why did you do this?"

"Do you really not know?" she asked, her syrupy voice hardening just a bit. "You really don't know what you have done to traditional wizarding families? When you defeated Voldemort, you attacked our way of life."

Snape knew what Harry would say, so he allowed himself to protest, "But I was a baby!"

"No excuse!" she snarled. "You and your mudblood mother had no right to raise a wand to the Dark Lord, let alone defeat him! And your betters suffered with your impudence. But now it will be set right, and the glory of the old ways shall return."

"Indeed," Snape answered, and then cursed himself for not sounding like Harry.

Amanda didn't notice, though, and adopted her sweet face again. "I thought to kill you quickly, but father wants to make it more of a show. To improve morale, as it were. I hope you can scream well, Harry Potter."

Snape would have loved to retort, "Likewise, Miss Bulstrode," but he knew Harry would never do that. So, he settled for simply looking scared. When he thought of that young child hiding under the invisibility cloak, the scared look was suddenly not fake. And he couldn't believe he was trusting the likes of Lucius Malfoy with Harry's safety, but he had been the best of the former death eaters. Lucius was, well, practical instead of ideological. And the blackmail he had for him was really an excuse - what Lucius really wanted was to play both sides of the field. He knew Potter would have power at some point and wanted to ingratiate himself at some level.

"Perhaps I should soften you up a little," she said, and flicked her wand to hit Snape with a stinging jinx.

Snape knelt down on the floor in pain, reminding himself that as a boy Harry would cry out from the pain and not occlude it. It was nothing compared to the Cruciatus, which Snape had endured several times, but he still tried to channel how Harry would act. It hurt about as much as he supposed a spanking would hurt, so he tried to imitate how Harry handled those - bravery, some kicking, and his face wet with tears.

"Stop! Ow!" he cried out convincingly. He only hoped the real Harry Potter wouldn't do anything to retaliate and realize it was a ruse.

Harry could see everything from under the invisibility cloak, and just hoped that people didn't hear him breathe. When he saw the stinging hex hit Snape, it was everything he could do to obey what Snape had said and stay under the cloak. _I can't do anything without a wand,_ Harry told himself as he miserably watched Snape being tortured. He felt his hatred for Amanda grow as he saw the pleasured look on her face while torturing Snape. _That should be me,_ Harry thought sourly to himself.

"This is all well and good," Lucius told her. "But really, Miss Bulstrode, would your father approve? You don't want to wear him out so much that he is just a blubbering mess and isn't together enough to be afraid."

"Oh, alright," Amanda reluctantly stopped.

"I believe that your father approaches now," Lucius nodded towards the stairs. Indeed, Bilious was making his way down the stairs with several people behind him. Lucius walked over to greet several of the new arrivals, but carefully kept Snape in the corner of his eye. It would be interesting to see how this would play out.

"See?" Bilious gestured towards the captive Snape. "He is here. The great Harry Potter, waiting upon our pleasure."

Snape looked at the death eaters gathering, and saw that he recognized quite a few of them. There was Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and was that Barty Crouch Junior? This would be quite a coup if he could pull it off. And, as long as Lucius didn't defect, nobody here could beat him in a fight. A fair one at least.

"Let him out," one of the death eaters ordered. "Let us see him for ourselves."

Bilious unlocked the door, and Snape walked cautiously out. He looked around the room, trying to appear as a scared 9 year old but still assessing the situation. He knew he needed to give Dumbledore a little more time, and also keep the attention away from the actual 9 year old hiding in the cell. He just prayed that Harry obeyed him and stayed in there.

"Well, well, welcome to my home, Harry Potter," Bilious sneered. "It is not as fancy as what you're used to, I'm sure. We could have entertained you in style, however, if you had visited before the fall of the Dark Lord."

"Please let me go," Snape begged, trying to sound like Harry. "They're going to be looking for me."

"Try they might," he answered. "But they cannot get through the wards here. Only Hogwarts is more protected. You are stuck."

"And let's see if we can have some fun with him, then," Barty Crouch Jr sneered. "How many cruciatus curses do you think he can take before we kill him?"

Suddenly, everything seemed to be exploding. Distracted by the thought of the cruciatus, the Death Eaters didn't see as Snape discreetly removed his wand and began flinging wordless curses. By the time they saw what he was doing, he had moved onto flinging verbal curses, and had half of them in a body bind before anybody knew what was happening. He could feel the wards begin to fall, and knew that the dungeon would be flooded with professors and aurors in the next few moments. They were going to win.

Then, just as Snape felt sure of himself, he saw Bilius back into the cell while firing curses that were easily deflected with the Protego charm. Snape tried to maneuver the man away from where Harry hid, but the man wouldn't cooperate! Suddenly, his food struck Harry, and he looked down in surprise. Grabbing the cloak off of Harry, he gasped in surprise to see the boy there. Looking back at Snape, he put the pieces together. Snape, the polyjuice losing its powers quicker because of the fight, began to morph back into Snape. Bilious cried out in rage, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and hauling him up. Snape, feeling the wards drop finally and hearing the pops! of several people apparating in, glared at Bilius. He ran towards the two of them, leaving Lucius to his own devices. Harry had the sense of a bat descending upon him, and felt as Snape grabbed him and they apparated away.

They landed in the clearing outside of Hogwarts, just outside the Hogwarts wards. Harry found himself being shoved roughly away from Snape, as Snape spun around to find Bilious. Just as he had suspected, the man had held onto Harry and apparated with them.

"Maisie, fetch Harry!" he yelled, implementing his backup to the backup plan. Bilious was finally far enough away from Harry to have Maisie rescue him and apparate him onto Hogwart's grounds. Before Bilious knew what happened, the small elf appeared, grabbed Harry's hand, and popped! him away before he could blink. Maisie took Harry to the other side of the wards, knowing that Bilious couldn't enter without permission.

"Stupefy!" Snape commanded, brandishing his wand and taking advantage of the momentary distraction. Bilious flew back, and then fired "Cruciatus!" at Snape. Snape easily deflected, and then silently cast the body bind. Suddenly, he saw a flash as Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" from the other side of the barrier, and Bilious lost his wand. Snape followed with another "Stupefy!" which sent the man flying. "Petrificus Totalis!" he called out, and the man's body went rigid and froze.

Snape, keeping his wand trained on the now frozen body of Bilious, called out, "Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, professor," Harry answered.

"How did you get your wand back?"

"He dropped it for me, and kicked it to me under the cloak," Harry explained, not sure if he should use Mr. Malfoy's name.

"You did well," Snape told him, still panting from the efforts he made in dueling. "You did well, Harry."

An Auror popped into view then, and Snape wearily motioned him over to the frozen wizard. He hoped that the Auror would ignore that Harry had a wand, he didn't want to deal with unanswered questions at that point. That Auror was followed by Dumbledore, who quickly told them of the defeated Death Eaters.

"We captured eleven of them," Dumbledore told him happily. "Twelve if you count the one you caught."

"Good riddance," Snape breathed out. "Anybody we can take out now will be one less to fight when the Dark Lord returns."

"I see the polyjuice has worn off," Dumbledore smirked. "I would have loved to see you as Harry."

"I am relieved," Snape growled. "I was entirely too short."

"I'll bet you were adorable," Dumbledore teased.

"As cute as a boy with messy hair can be," Snape replied dryly.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore told him. "But now I think you want to take Harry home, he's had an ordeal. We will discuss everything that happened and the implications tomorrow, shall we?"

"Thank you," Snape told him, gathering the boy in his arms. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Once back at Hogwarts, Snape felt ready to collapse into the nearest chair and drink a shot of firewhiskey. He had never been through such a day, and he couldn't begin to unpack everything that had happened in his mind. He needed time to sort it out. Harry followed beside him silently, reaching out to take his hand. That hand felt reassuring, and Snape squeezed it back.

As he strode to the door of his quarters, he heard a familiar "_hemm, hemm_" sound and felt his blood run cold. The pink toad waited for him outside his quarters.


	29. Chapter 29 - The Undersecretary

_I don't own this, it would be fabulous if I did. _

"Hello, Professor Snape," she said quietly.

"Madame Undersecretary," he acknowledged, tilting his head. "What brings this pleasant surprise?"

"I am conducting a surprise inspection," she informed him. "To check on the welfare of the boy."

"He's right here," Snape told her, showing her the boy. "We have had a trying day."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Would you care to come in?" He found himself hoping desperately that Maisie had picked up the place while they'd been gone.

They entered, and Snape found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Maisie had indeed tidied, and he invited the Undersecretary to be seated.

"I shall call for tea," he announced. "Maisie? We would like some tea."

The house elf appeared, nodded, and then popped out to fetch the tea. Snape found himself hoping Dumbledore would show up, but he wasn't sure how to call him without Umbridge being suspicious.

"Madame Undersecretary, this is Harry Potter," he introduced them. "Harry, this is Madame Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"Nice to meet you," he replied politely.

"We at the Ministry of Magic wanted to make sure that you were healthy and happy, Mr. Potter," she said with syrupy tones.

"I am," he answered simply. "I love having Professor Snape as a guardian, he's great."

"Do you like being at the Hogwarts pre-school?"

"I do," he answered. "I get to have friends my own age that are like me and I also get to see my guardian during the day."

"Who are your friends?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger mostly," Harry told her. "But Draco Malfoy and me are becoming friends too. And of course Neville and Seamus."

"I see," she answered, ticking off things on her paper.

"Now we understand you've had a bit of trouble on campus with some pranks."

"They weren't pranks," Harry told her. "Someone has been trying to kill me."

"Now why would someone want to kill you?" she asked sweetly.

"I think it was because I killed Voldemort," Harry answered directly. "But she was a bit balmy, so hard to tell really."

"Look, here's tea," Snape interrupted before things got beyond his control. He felt that Harry almost being killed might reflect badly on him as a guardian.

As Snape poured, a knock sounded on the door and Dumbledore walked in in a grand gesture. "There you are, Severus my boy," he said broadly. "Looks like I'm just in time for tea."

"Sandwiches too," Harry supplied helpfully. "I think we missed dinner tonight."

"You missed dinner?" Umbridge asked.

"Why yes," Harry answered. "The people who kidnapped me didn't feed me."

"You were kidnapped?" she asked, incredulously. "Where was Professor Snape?"

"He went with me," Harry explained. "He used polyjuice to impersonate me, but I needed to go too because the portkey only was activated by me. So I was bait."

"Bait?" she replied, shrill.

"We had to do something about the would-be assassin," Snape tried to explain.

"Assassin?" she screeched. "Professor Snape, if you think that I would ever allow someone who used the Boy Who Lived as bait ever adopt him . . ."

"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes," Snape confirmed, wishing he had been able to tell Harry in another way. "That is why Madame Umbridge is here, she is ascertaining my suitability as an adoptive father."

Harry, taken aback, just looked at Snape with large eyes. "You want me as a son?" he asked, not believing.

"I do," Snape admitted, "But I'm not sure after today's events that Madame Umbridge will allow it. I'm sorry, Harry."

"You want me?" Harry repeated. "And she is the only thing standing in the way?"

"It appears so," Dumbledore answered Harry. "We have all the other paperwork in order. I'm sorry, my boy."

Snape felt the boy's magic build, he was going to have an accidental magic episode. Harry faced the woman, and yelled, "You cannot stand in the way of him adopting me!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter," she shushed him. "We will find you a stable, two-parent home that can take you in."

"I refuse," Harry told her. "I will not live anywhere other than with Professor Snape. If you send me anywhere else, I will be so horrible they won't keep me."

"Come, come," she said. "Be reasonable. You are just a boy."

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances, and Dumbledore silently increased Harry's magic. The room now filled with Harry's fury, and papers and small objects started to rustle and move about.

"I will not live anywhere else," Harry told her in a low, rumbling voice. "You cannot make me."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said in his soft voice. "You might really like who they put you with . . ."

"I won't!" Harry yelled. "I want to be with Snape! I won't go anywhere else!"

The magic increased, and things were now starting to fly around in a whirlwind. Dishes rattled in the cupboard, and everyone felt the raw magic in the air. The Undersecretary started getting noticeably nervous, and Dumbledore told her to the side, "This accidental magic can be so hard for the young ones to control." He then surreptitiously gave a slight nod to Snape.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape told him in his sternest dungeon bat voice. "You will stop that at once! Your atrocious behavior has earned you a stern thrashing. Go to your room now or I will take you over my knee right here in front of everyone."

The magic instantly stopped, and Harry paled, unconsciously putting a hand protectively over his posterior.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, frightened.

"I will be in to talk to you after I finish with the adults," Snape told him sternly. "Take a bath and prepare yourself for bed."

Harry replied, "Yes, sir," and obediently went into his room.

Snape cast a silencing charm over the door once it closed, he did not want Harry hearing what he was going to have to say.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is the only one able to control the boy," Dumbledore acknowledged sadly. "He is our strictest teacher here. I don't know if it was the trauma of losing his parents or the neglect of his previous caregivers, but Harry can have a lot of trouble with emotional control. And he is a very powerful wizard, as you can see."

"I have found taking a firm hand with the boy has been beneficial," Snape acknowledged. "But to be honest, I am beginning to tire of the effort. Without adoption, my disciplinary options are more . . . limited. I am not sure how much longer I will be able to keep the boy in check."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "And we have also had two separate parties seeking Harry's death in the past year. So whomever would be looking after Harry needs to have a serious plan in place for his protection, as well as for the protection of others."

"Now let's not be too hasty . . ." the Undersecretary backstepped. "Perhaps we could arrange a longer term of guardianship . . ."

"I'm afraid it has to be adoption or moving the lad," Dumbledore told her. "I would be happy to talk to any family that takes the boy on what is expected of them . . ."

"I will need to consult with the minister," she snapped, drawing back.

"Yes, certainly," Dumbledore told her. "I understand that you have no authority to make this kind of decision. Especially with the recent . . . malicious rumors that seem bent on discrediting you. Of course."

"I have the authority," the Undersecretary protested indignantly. "The minister trusts me. Those rumors are poppycock."

"Good, then you can see why it is in everyone's best interest that Harry stays with Professor Snape," Dumbledore told her. "I'm afraid without Snape's control over Harry we couldn't even have him here at Hogwarts."

"This is highly irregular," she protested. "I would need to draw up the proper paperwork . . ."

"Luckily, I have already done so," Dumbledore told her, snapping his fingers and revealing a parchment. "It is already signed by the social worker, me as the executor, and Professor Snape. The ministry's approval is not strictly necessary, but helpful if there are any disputes."

"I suppose it must be done," she acknowledged her defeat, and picked up the required quill. With a grimace, she signed the document. It then disappeared with Dumbledore's snap to be placed somewhere safe.

"It still needs to be ratified," she commented nastily.

"Yes, yes, it must," Dumbledore acknowledged. "It is good to see the ministry so interested in safety."

"I am going to take my leave, gentlemen," she told them.

"You may use my floo," Snape invited her, and within seconds she was gone.

'I will take my leave as well," Dumbledore told Snape. "You and Harry have a lot to talk about. And celebrate."

"I can't believe it's over," Snape told him, his mouth smirking and almost smiling.

"It's never totally over," Dumbledore told him. "But a legal adoption is the best protection you have. I believe we will have a party tomorrow at dinner, I will arrange details with Minerva."

"You don't have to go through the bother . . ."

"No bother," Dumbledore assured him. "I am as happy as you are, my boy. You're a father now, Severus."

"I am," he reflected. It did feel different. "I will have to file a new will naming the child my heir," he said. "And I do not think his name should change, do you?"

"We can talk details tomorrow," Dumbledore smirked. "And I want to analyze Harry's rescue with you as well. But for now, go see your son."

Snape unlocked the door to the room, and wondered at his sense of hesitation. Did he really fear that the boy would reject him? Though it felt ridiculous, he realized that he did have that fear. Even after the child had nearly destroyed his quarters in insisting that he stay with him, Snape found it hard to believe that any child would want him as a father, let alone a child as amazing as Harry. He didn't know what to do.

He knocked softly, and let himself into the room. He saw Harry sitting on the bed in his pajamas, his hair still damp from the bath. His eyes told Snape everything - he was very afraid. Apparently he had not understood the subterfuge, and thought that Snape was going to give him a stern thrashing. _Well, at least this could delay the adoption talk for a little while,_ Snape thought.

WIthout a word, Snape sat down on the side of Harry's bed. With resignation, Harry placed himself across Snape's lap without being told. "I'm sorry, sir," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Snape told him. He smacked the lad's backside twice, and then waited to see what he would do.

"Is that it?" Harry finally asked.

"I thought we had agreed on two a night," Snape told him, smirking.

"But what about . . . with the Undersecretary . . ."

"I said you earned a thrashing," Snape smirked. "But I think we've already established that you do not get every one you've earned."

"You mean . . .?"

"I mean that we had to use a little subterfuge in dealing with Madame Undersecretary," Snape explained. "Didn't you feel Dumbledore augment your temper tantrum?"

"Is that what that was?" Harry asked, pushing himself off of Snape's lap and sitting beside him on the bed. "That felt very strong."

"We needed her to think that you're a little bit dangerous," Snape explained. "And that I was the only one who could control you. You played your part beautifully; you were quite uncontrollable. And you snapped out of it at once when I threatened you."

"You haven't used that tone with me in a long time," Harry admitted. "I was scared."

"I apologize," Snape told him. "There was no time to tell you what I had planned."

"Is she going to make me leave you?" Harry asked softly.

"No," Snape told him. "Actually, just the opposite. Our little subterfuge tricked her, and Dumbledore convinced her to sign the adoption papers."

"She signed?" Harry asked dumbly. "What does that mean?"

"That means that I've now adopted you," Snape told him carefully.

"I'm adopted?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I should have asked you," Snape told him. "I should have talked to you about it months ago when I started the process. But I was afraid that you would be so upset if it didn't work."

"You started months ago?"

"Almost from the beginning," Snape acknowledged. "I knew once I began to . . . care about you, that I wanted us to have security of a permanent arrangement."

"You want me to be with you always?" Harry asked, his eyes starting to leak.

"Of course," Snape told him. "I want you to be my son. I know that it might be hard to adjust and think of me as a father, it could take time . . ."

"Can I call you Dad?" Harry interrupted.

"You may," Snape answered. "But I would understand if it takes a while . . ."

"It won't, Dad," Harry smirked, feeling playful. "Does this mean you can't call me Mr. Potter?"

"Only when you're in trouble," Snape smirked back at him. "And you do have the choice to change your last name to Snape if you wish."

"I can?" Harry asked. "Do you want me to?"

"I want you to do what you want," Snape told him. "Your last name doesn't affect me either way. Nor does it affect your inheritance."

"My inheritance?"

"You have your inheritance as the sole heir of the Potter family," Snape explained. "And you have your inheritance from my family as well."

"But what about your other children?"

"I am not aware that I have any besides you," Snape answered sardonically.

"I mean the ones you're going to have," Harry protested. "Aren't you going to, you know, get married and do all of that?"

"I have no current plans," Snape answered thoughtfully. "But should that happen, you will always remain my firstborn, even if other children follow."

"What if you change your mind?" Harry asked him suspiciously. "What if I get expelled from school? Or am really, really bad? You might not like having me forever."

"I believe that the Weasley children are relatively challenging to their parents," Snape acknowledged. "And I do not see them giving back the twins. Although, should they decide to, they would have my utmost sympathy."

"But I'm not your, you know, real son."

Snape poked him in the arm and replied, with an arched eyebrow, said, "You appear to be real, child. Are you telling me that you're an apparition?"

"You know what I mean," Harry told him, but hiding the smile.

"Harry, I think you don't understand adoption," Snape sighed. "It is a legal bond as well as an emotional one. Legally, you are now just the same as if you'd been born to me. If we have problems, and it's likely we will at some point, you are stuck with me. Just as Ron can't just decide that he's done being the Weasley's son, neither can you. Neither can I. You the same to me as Ron is to his family, and as Draco is to his family."

"Why did you want to adopt me?" Harry asked quietly. "Nobody's really wanted me before."

Snape knew what he had to say, but found himself having trouble forming the words. This was more intense than any spell or incantation he had ever had to utter, even under the cruciatus curse. Finally, he found the resolve to say what he had to say.

"I love you, Harry," he told him quietly. "I have for some time. I have not loved many people in my life, and the ones I've loved before are all dead now. When I realized that I loved you, I realized that I had to do everything in my power for you. I don't do things by half, I don't know another way to love than with everything I can give."

"I love you too, Dad," Harry told him cautiously, crawling into his lap to be held. Snape held him, thinking of how good it felt to have the boy on his lap. His son.

_A huge thank you to everyone who has come with me on this journey, especially those that have taken the time to review and to encourage me as a writer. Those that have been with me every day are beginning to feel like old friends. This experiencing of publishing fanfic has been incredible for me. _

_I have been thinking about a sequel and have a few ideas, but if anybody has ideas or things they'd love to see in a sequel, please let me know. This is also a good place to end the story, so if you think I should let it rest and maybe try a different direction with my writing let me know that too._


	30. Chapter 30 - sequel announcement

This is to announce that there is a new sequel has just been posted: Harry Potter, Age 10. Enjoy!

Stories now include:

Harry Potter, Age 8 - Dursleys die, Snape starts out bad and then improves, Mrs. Black and Treadle try to kill Harry

Harry Potter, Age 9 - Pre-school with Lupin, Harry makes friends, Bulstrode plot to kill Harry

Harry Potter, Age 10 - continue with pre-school, lots more to come!


End file.
